


Speeder's Heaven

by Twitterbug69



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitterbug69/pseuds/Twitterbug69
Summary: Re-imagining of the fast and the furious series with Brian and Dom in a relationship. Brian fell for Dom when he went undercover to find the racers responsible for the hijackings. This is their life together as they go through adventure after adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING , I ONLY WORSHIP AT THE ALTAR OF THOSE GREATER THAN ME….WARNING----MALE/MALE PAIRING , DON’T LIKE DON’T READ….

 

Brian’s not sure when it happened really. Only that it did and now he’s thoroughly fucked and it’s not in the good way. The plan was supposed to be simple.

 

SIX MONTHS EARLIER

 

Brian had been a cop for three years now and he was finally getting an undercover job. Now most cops didn’t give two shits about working an undercover gig because they hated the danger. Brian on the other hand needed this if he ever wanted to be Detective.

 

“O’Conner , meeting in the briefing room now.” Jenkins called down the hall.

 

Brian grabbed his stuff and walked across the station room to the briefing room. He was calm and controlled as they others filed in. Once the others were in and seated Tanner started the meeting.

 

“Ok people so here’s the case. Someone’s been hi-jacking trucks full of merchandise en route. They drive street cars so this has to be someone in the racing world. Now we have an idea. This is Dominic Torretto. He did some time for assault in Lompoc , but seems to be the unofficial king of the underground.” Tanner read off as Jenkins passed out the file on Torretto.

 

“Now we need someone to get in his inner circle , that’s where O’Conner comes in. We all know how into this world he is. I think you ticketed him for speeding Gaines. Anyway , we’ll give you what you need and we got you a job at Harry’s Racing gear. He’s an informant that we have in our pocket , he’ll hook you up with what you need.” Tanner continued.

 

“Thanks , that’ll make things a lot easier. I’ll pick out one of the props and set it up.” Brian replied , referring to the confiscated cars in the impound.

 

“Whatever you need O’Conner. Now about the mark , you need to find an in , a way to get close to him so that you can figure out if it is him or someone else. Once you’re in you should be able to monitor the whole world from the inside.” Tanner said as everyone flipped through the file.

 

There were pictures of Torretto and his crew. Dominic was a beast of a man , six foot tall and nearly two hundred pounds , but it was all muscle. He looked like a walking tree. He lived with his sister in the house that their parents left them. Both were dead long ago and they stuck close to each other.

 

The crew they ran with was like a make shift family. Letty was the only other girl , but you wouldn’t treat her that way if you were smart. She could kick your ass without breaking a sweat. Her and Dom had been on and off for years , but they seemed to be in an off period at the moment. Letty wouldn’t be a good way to get close to him.

 

All the rest of the crew were male , men that rallied around Dom. Vince was muscle instead of brains. He had met up with Dom in elementary school and they had been together ever since. He was like Dom’s dog , he turned him lose when he felt like it.

 

Leon was more the getaway driver type. He wasn’t enough bulk for muscle and didn’t have enough mind to be the brains. He was the speed in the group. That left Jesse , he was definitely the brains. He had attended MIT briefly , but was kicked out before he finished. It wasn’t hard to figure out the dynamic of these guys if they were pulling the heists.

 

Dom was the leader the Don Juan of the gang and he drove the car with the hijacker. Leon drove the head of the line to keep them going where they wanted to go. Vince was the one making the move to the cab from Dom’s speeding car. Letty would be the rear , making sure that no one snuck up on them. Leaving Mia , Dom’s sister , to hold down the fort because no way was he bringing her along.

 

“You have an idea of how to get in?” Tanner asked.

 

“The sister seems like the best way to go. No way would the girlfriend win me points with Torretto and the guys are all likely to be too suspicious about any outsiders. She’s my way in , if she likes me then Dom will follow her lead.” Brian explained.

 

“Good , then let’s set you up.” Tanner said , ending the meeting.

 

 

Brian spent the next week getting the car right and learning the lie. He was becoming Brian Earl Spilner , juvenile car thief extraordinaire. When going under it’s always best to have at least half the truth in your story , easier to remember the lies. Dom owned a couple of businesses and that was how Brian planned to meet Mia.

 

Brian was staying in a small room in the back of Harry’s and delivering parts during the day. He started stopping by the store/restaurant that Torretto owned. Mia worked the counter while Dom sat in the back doing whatever. Everyday Brian came in at lunch time and ordered a tuna sandwich , exchanging banter with Mia.

 

It wasn’t until a week into the routine that he really met Torretto and it wasn’t a pleasant meeting. He was in eating his daily tuna intake when the rest of the crew came in. Letty , Leon and Jesse had no beef with him , but Vince was a different story. He had a thing for Mia and Brian was intruding.

 

As Mia brought his sandwich Dom left his room , a screened off section behind the counter and grabbed a drink from the cooler. As he walked back to his room he looked at Brian for a few seconds before settling back into the chair in front of his desk , back to Brian.

 

The roar of the cars preceded them by ten seconds at least. Brian looked up at the sound , he locked eyes with Mia. He knew how Vince was going to act , but he wasn’t going to get in with these guys if he ran away. So he remained seated as they parked next to each other with pinpoint accuracy , brakes screeching as they stopped.

 

Letty , Jesse and Leon passed Brian without a word , just glances that told him that this was going to be interesting. He made no move to acknowledge Vince in any way , just finished off his sandwich as he sat down beside him , knocking the bowl containing the butter his way.

 

“What can I get you Vince?” Mia asked trying to distract him from causing trouble.

 

“You look good Mia.” Vince said , playing into her plan. Brian took a chance and started to get up.

 

“Thanks for the sandwich. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Brian said , throwing some bills on the counter then turning to walk to his truck.

 

“Hey , don’t come back here pretty boy. Take yourself down to Discount Burger or some shit from now on.” Vince told him , following him out. This was it , he knew it.

 

“I like the tuna here.” He stated calmly , halfway across the street.

 

“Bullshit , no one likes the tuna here. I don’t want to see your punk ass back here again , got it?” Vince said , lunging at Brian , pushing him into the driver’s door of his truck.

 

Brian hit back , making sure not to use any ‘cop’ moves to give him away. He let Vince get in some hits to make it more believable. In the store he could hear Mia screaming at Dom to stop the fight , but he couldn’t focus on that right now since Vince took advantage of the moment and had him on the ground.

 

Suddenly Brian was grabbed by the collar and hauled up with one hand by Dom. He threw his hands up in surrender , but showed no fear as he locked eyes with Dom.

 

“He started it man.” Brian said as Dom pushed Vince to Jesse and Letty who walked him into the store. Dom turned to look at him with a glare.

 

“I’m ending it.” He said simply. He turned toward Leon and gestured to the wallet he had picked up. Leon handed it over.

 

“Brian Earl Spilner , sounds like a serial killer to me. Is that what you are?” He asked.

 

“No man , I just run parts for a living.” Brian said enjoying the way he was getting into a conversation with the mark.

 

“Well , Brian Earl Spilner I suggest you eat somewhere else from now on.” Dom said , tossing his wallet back before turning to head back inside. Brian just went for it.

 

“Look man it’s not my fault , he was in my face.” He replied watching the muscles in Dom’s back tighten as he stopped and turned on him.

 

“I’m in your face.” Dom said invading his personal space with his imposing mass.

 

“You going to do something about it man?” Dom taunted when Brian made no move to do anything.

 

“I got no beef with you man.” Brian replied , not antagonizing him but not backing down either. Dom nodded to himself.

 

“You work for Harry right?” Dom asked even though he could see the name on the side of the truck. Brian merely nodded.

 

“You were just fired.” Dom said and turned to walk away , this time Brian let him. He wasn’t going to push his luck anymore today.

 

When he walked in the door to Harry’s the twitchy snitch was waiting for him. Brian suppressed a smile at the anxious look on his face. He knew that Dom had harassed him and that he was forced to keep Brian because of the job.

 

“Do you have a death wish?” Harry asked as he followed Brian to his room in the back.

 

“Why , hoping Dom will kill me and get it over with?” Brian asked as he changed out of his work shirt.

 

“You don’t mess with Torretto like that man. He called here and demanded that I fire you.” He explained as Brian moved about the room.

 

“And what did you tell him?” Brian asked , enjoying the act a little too much.

 

“I told him that good help was hard to find. What do you think I said? I can’t very well fire you , I like my freedom you know.” He told him with a hint of resentment at what he was being forced to do. Brian smiled and pushed past him into the store and stared at the NOS display.

 

“I need one of these. The big one , I topped my car out at 140 this morning.” Brian told the small man excitedly.

 

“You do have a death wish , I’ve seen the way you drive. You’ll blow yourself to hell and back with that much NOS.” Harry said trying to talk him out of it , but Brian was stubborn to a T.

 

“I’ll take two then and Harry , I need it by tonight.” He answered. He had heard that there was a race going down tonight in the bad part of town and that Dom would be in it.

 

 

Dom walked back into the store and watched as Brian Earl Spilner got in his truck and took off. He turned to glare at Vince before walking into his office and grabbing the phone. He had a short conversation with Harry , slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be fired but understanding Harry’s position as well. He walked back out to join the others who were sitting in silence.

 

“One of these days I’m just going to let you get your ass kicked , Vince.” Dom told him.

 

“That shit head wouldn’t have beat me.” Vince replied vehemently.

 

“Yeah he would have and you want to know why? Cause he had no fear in him. A man like that has nothing to lose , you do.” Dom told him. Vince jumped up in anger.

 

“I ain’t afraid!” Vince screamed at him.

 

“First off remember who you’re talking to. Second , I didn’t say you were afraid I said he had nothing to lose so he has no fear of losing.” Dom explained , swelling up slightly to make his point about who he was dealing with.

 

“Sorry Dom.” Vince said and looked down in submission. Dom just nodded.

 

“Alright time to close up and get ready for tonight.” Dom said as they all started shutting the store down. He was ready for the rush , to feel the freedom that came when he raced.

 

Three hours later they were pulling up in the abandoned downtown section where they met before racing. Dom inhaled the smell of fuel and grease that flowed from the cars assembled there. He talked to some people before Letty went possessive over him , it was cute but annoying when they were split.

 

“Well , look at that.” Leon said as he spotted pretty boy from the store. He was standing next to a sweet little eclipse painted neon green. It was a nice car and Dom got a little hot when he looked at it , cars were always a turn on for him.

 

He was talking to Hector , a former racer turned host after a nasty crash that almost killed him. Dom watched as Hector pulled up the hood while Brian just smiled at him. Jesse walked up and followed Dom’s eye line.

 

“Shit , boy better hope Vince don’t see him.” Jesse said. He glanced over to where Vince was talking to a couple of girls in skirts. Dom walked toward Brian with Jesse and Leon trailing after him.

 

“Well , if ain’t the buster. Nice ride , can you drive it? Hector.” Dom said as they walked up. Hector greeted him with a bump of his fist. Brian watched him in silence.

 

“We set up for the night , I want to get going?” Dom enquired. Hector gave a quick glance in Brian’s direction before answering.

 

“Yeah , we got two takers tonight , we’ll head out as soon as they pay up.” Hector replied as the two in question joined the group.

 

“Five grand buy in , getting greedy Hector?” The one guy said as he handed over the roll of cash.

 

“You want to race you pay up otherwise shut your mouth.” Hector told him as he snatched the wad from him. Brian stepped up.

 

“I don’t have five g’s but I do have the pink slip to my car.” He said , Dom remained silent.

 

“Whoa tiger , you can’t just jump in the ring like that and think you can box. You got to walk before you run home skillet.” Jesse said. Dom kept his eyes locked on Brian’s.

 

“He knows I can box.” Brian says pointing to Vince who walks up to join the group , a sneer on his face and contempt in his eyes , but he won’t do anything till Dom gives him the go ahead.

 

“I’ll bite , check it out Jesse.” Dom instructed , still gazing at Brian who hadn’t even blinked yet.

 

Dom keeps his eyes locked with Brian’s as Jesse lists off the parts that make up his car. At one point Dom interjects with a comment about the price of one part. Then Jesse gets his attention when he finds the supply of NOS.

 

“Jesus , he’s got enough NOS to blow himself sky high.” Jesse exclaims. Dom contemplates it for a second.

 

“Fine your in , let’s see what the buster can do.” Dom states and they get in their cars to head out to the street they’ve picked for tonight.

 

The race goes like he imagined except the part where Brian claims to have almost had him. Dom straightens that mess up real quick , but is interrupted by Leon’s cry of ‘COPS.’ They scatter like roaches and Dom leaves the car he’s just won with the buster who lost it because he knows where to find him and at the moment he needs to get away , he can’t get arrested again , he won’t.

 

Three blocks over Dom leaves his Mazda RX-7 parked in a garage he has a spot reserved at for this very reason. He grabs his leather jacket and starts walking down the street trying to lay low until one of his crew picks him up. A cop car speeds past and Dom ducks his head , but luck isn’t with him as the car screeches to a stop.

 

He doesn’t hesitate , running into an alley. Seconds later headlights flood the dark road and he’s running with all he has. Suddenly the buster is there with that neon green car and he’s yelling at him to get in. Dom jumps in and they’re flying through the streets.

 

“Thanks.” Dom says as he looks at the car they’ve left in the dust.

 

“Don’t thank me till we’re clear.” Brian replies , dodging a cop car coming at him. Dom nods and grips the frame as they take a corner doing 70.

 

He has to admit the boy may not race well , but he can definitely run from the cops. He watches his face as he speeds through town. Dom knows the kid’s story , he had Jesse look him up after the run in with Vince. The last thing they needed was some chuckle head with police connections shaking them down cause of the altercation , besides he wasn’t sure if he trusted the kid.

 

“So you seem skilled at running from the cops , done time before?” Dom asked conversationally and just to see if he would lie.

 

“Nope.” Brian said watching as the last of the sirens and lights faded behind them.

 

“So the two years you did in juvie for boosting cars didn’t happen then?” Dom questions , eyes boring into Brian’s when he turns to look at him.

 

“Like to forget that it ever did to tell the truth , prison ain’t the only place you have to watch your ass.” Brian replies and Dom can understand what he’s saying. He was up for a while.

 

He doesn’t talk about that time either , chooses not to acknowledge it. Besides how would the gang treat him if they knew that he had fucked and been fucked by guys in the joint. The fucking was to keep his ass safe , if you were handing it out they weren’t coming for you. The one and only time he had been fucked was when ten guys helped hold him while some punk shoved inside him.

 

Needless to say that it was the first and last time anyone did it. A guy with his jaw ripped nearly completely off was quite the incentive to leave him alone. The guys he fucked were his substitute crew in exchange for him keeping them from being raped viciously.

 

“I can respect that.” Dom tells him.

 

“So you checked me out?” Brian asks. Dom grins at him.

 

“Jesse found you. Wanted to make sure Vince wasn’t getting in too bad of trouble.” Dom tells him. He looks at Brian and thinks that for a buster he really ain’t half bad and just maybe it’s time for some new blood in the crew , but his thoughts are interrupted by the roar of crotch rockets.

 

“Shit.” Dom says as he watches them surround the car and indicate that they follow them. He sighs , this night just keeps getting better and better.

 

“Who are these guys?” Brian asks and Dom doesn’t want to go into the whole thing right now so he only says one word.

 

“Trouble.” They stop in front of some Chinese building thing and get out of the car.

 

“Torretto I thought I warned you to stay away from here if you wanted to keep your teeth.” The lead guy says taking the helmet off.

 

“Look we’re sorry Johnny. The cops were chasing us and we wandered over here by mistake. We meant no harm.” Dom tells the guy , trying to get them out of the situation safely.

 

“Who’s car is this?” He asks.

 

“It’s his.” They both say at once. Dom speaks again.

 

“You haven’t actually given it to me yet.” He tells Brian , trying to convey to him that it would be better if he claimed it , but it’s too late.

 

“I guess it’s nobody’s then , such a shame.” He says before getting back on the bike.

 

Dom and Brian watch as they leave all following Johnny. Dom breathes a sigh of relief and starts chuckling. Brian’s just starting to join him when the roar of an engine cuts them off. Dom watches the lone biker lift the gun and start firing. He dives one way while Brian goes the other. Then the guy is gone and the hood is in flames and he remembers a split second later that he had enough NOS to blow himself up and he looks at Brian.

 

“NOS!!!!” He yells and runs as far as he can. He just gets clear when it blows , the flames burning a cool greenish blue. He stands up and looks for Brian. He sighs in relief when he sees him safe on the other side.

 

“So who and what was that about?” Brian asks as they start walking toward the house.

 

“It’s a long story.” Dom answers and Brian smirks at him.

 

“We have twenty nine miles to hike. I think we have enough time.” Brian says and Dom smiles at him. He tells him about Johnny Tran and how they had a falling out after he dated his sister.

 

They get lucky after ten miles and catch a taxi all the way back to Dom’s. Dom has the money to cover the tab , but Brian insists that he pay half. As the cab leaves Brian stares at the house behind him then smiles and turns away.

 

“See you later.” He calls over his shoulder.

 

Dom looks at the house for a moment , the sounds of a full blown party thumping through the walls and gets angry. They were his crew , they were supposed to have his back and it had been this stranger who had kept him safe. He looked at Brian’s retreating back and decided right then.

 

“Spilner , wait. You want a beer?” He asks pointing to the house.

 

“Sure , why not.” Brian answers and heads toward the door behind Dom.

 

As they enter the house no one really pays them any mind which is fine since it lets Dom find his crew. Letty’s sprawled out on the floor playing the play station , absorbed in the racing game. Jesse’s rubbing up against this babe in the hallway , not caring that they are surrounded by people. Leon has a hoochie on his lap while Vince is talking smack with one of the other racers packed in the living room. Dom nods to himself then crooks his finger at Brian to follow.

 

“Dom man , we were just about to come find you.” Leon says spotting Dom walking toward him. He gets only a scared look from Letty as he steps over her. When he reaches Leon he smacks the beer out his hand.

 

“Were you now?” He asks in a low voice , Brian had stopped behind him not saying a word. Vince walks over and stops when he notices that Brian’s behind him.

 

“Man why’d you bring the buster back here?” Vince asks forgetting who he’s talking to in his anger. Dom gets pissed , that’s it.

 

“I didn’t bring the buster back , the buster brought me back. He didn’t just run back to the fort.” Dom raises his voice. They shrink back from him a little.

 

“Man there were major cop action there , that shit was organized , they hit us from every direction.” Leon tries to explain. Dom holds up a hand and looks at Vince.

 

He’s glaring at Brian like he wants to cut his throat and that pisses Dom off even more , partly because this guy saved him from the slammer and partly because he feels some connection to the kid now.

 

“That your beer?” He asks Vince , pointing to his hand and pulling one from the cooler.

 

“Yeah.” Vince answers , confused. Dom grabs it out his hand and turns to Brian.

 

“You can have any beer you want as long as it’s a Corona.” He tells him , watching the amusement in his eyes as he grabs Vince’s and wipes the lip before taking a swig , staring at Vince the whole time.

 

Vince growls and stomps out the house , Dom chuckles as he disappears. This kid had style and balls that’s for sure. He gives Brian a smile and opens the other beer in his hand , taking a long pull from it.

 

“Dom , can I talk to you upstairs please?” Letty asks breaking the staring contest he didn’t realize he was having with Brian. He nods and follows her up the stairs , turning to see Brian watching him leave before Mia smacks him on the arm.

 

Brian listens absently as Mia tells him about something or another. He’s thinking about everything that’s happened since the race. It was set up like that , the cops swarming and him grabbing Dom. The Tran thing wasn’t and now he was in Dom’s kitchen where he wanted to be.

 

Yet there was something else he hadn’t counted on. How Dom would make him think and feel after being together like that. He was starting to forget that he was the mark , that he might be the one robbing freight liners in his spare time. He had a moment of annoyance or something when Letty had dragged Dom upstairs and they hadn’t returned.

 

Frustrated and needing to sleep , he made an excuse and left the Torretto house. He made it back to Harry’s with no problems and crashed on the cot after a quick shower. This job was getting to him and he still wasn’t even half way done. He drifted off to sleep and thought nothing else till morning.

 

He was delivering parts the next day when he was pulled over. They cuffed him and put him in the backseat , driving to a remote house in the hills. Once they were inside , Brian relaxed.

 

“Jesus Jenkins , put the damn things on tight enough?” He complained as he held his hands out to be uncuffed.

 

“Had to make it real , they may be following you. Don’t want to blow your cover.” He said , but he couldn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice.

 

“Right.” He said as they walked into the house.

 

Tanner was standing next to some prick in suit while everyone else was typing away or something around them. This was the headquarters since Brian couldn’t be at the station all the time when they wanted an update.

 

“O’Conner , this is Agent Bilkins from the FBI , he’s here to make sure we don’t fuck up.” Tanner stated without any humor.

 

“Officer O’Conner is our undercover agent on this one. He’s into cars and should fit right in with Torretto.” Tanner explained to the agent. He looked Brian over.

 

“So O’Conner , what do you think of Torretto so far , is he our guy?” The agent asked.

 

“I don’t think so. These robberies aren’t his style , they’re wild and brash. He’s more controlled than that. I don’t think it’s him , but he may know who it is.” Brian stated clearly. Tanner gave him a look.

 

“Do you honestly believe it’s not him or are you saying that because you don’t want it to be him?” Bilkins asks staring at him hard.

 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Tanner asks , keeping Brian from asking the exact thing.

 

“I mean I’ve seen the surveillance photos of Mia and I’d be hooked too , but there is a job to do here and I’d hate to have your dick screw things up.” Bilkins replies and it pisses Brian off.

 

“Can someone get me a cigarette?” He calls with a little more volume than necessary and he catches the smirk on Bilkins’ face.

 

“Someone get the man the cigarette.” Bilkins called out , enjoying what his comment was doing to him.

 

“No , don’t get him one. You quit two years ago. What’s wrong with you?” Tanner asks , denying him what he really wants.

 

“Look , you asked my opinion and there it is. Don’t like then don’t ask me what I think.” Brian snaps and walks out the door. He hates FBI.

 

Tanner follows him out the door and catches him before he gets to the cars. He really doesn’t want to hear it right now , but he knows he has to. Tanner looks at him like he doesn’t want to say whatever he’s going to but that he has to.

 

“Are you sure that he’s not even slightly right?” he asks avoiding eye contact.

 

Brian doesn’t answer right away , not knowing why. He thinks about it and yes , maybe there is some truth to that statement , but it’s not Mia he’s hung up on. He’s not sure in what way he’s hung up on Dom , but he is all the same.

 

“No , I’m not letting the girl get in the way.” He replies , letting that be his truth. Tanner nods half heartedly and calls for them to take Brian back to his truck.

 

************************************************************************

 

Dom gets to his room and waits for Letty to talk , but she catches him off guard. One minute he’s standing there waiting for her to speak , his back to the bed and the next she’s in his arms , lips plastered to his. For once in his life he doesn’t find it attractive. He’s actually repulsed by the act , but he chooses to ignore it. He pulls her off him and looks at her.

 

“Letty , what are you doing , you said you wanted to talk?” He asks as he keeps her at arms length.

 

“Dom , I want you , don’t you want me?” She asks seductively as she starts pulling her shirt up and Dom stops her hands.

 

“Is that what you wanted to talk about , because we took a break because we weren’t working and we haven’t resolved that. Just because I talk to some girls doesn’t mean that you can get all jealous and do this.” Dom tells her softly.

 

“It wasn’t the girls.” She replies and stalks out the room.

 

Dom sits on the bed trying to figure out what she meant. Refusing to acknowledge that she might have been talking about Brian he gets up and makes his way back downstairs.

 

He looks at the people still in the house and finds himself slightly disappointed that Brian isn’t one of them. He grabs a beer and sits on the couch brooding while everyone else enjoys themselves around him. After half an hour it’s pissing him off so he walks out to sit on the porch in the silence.

 

Vince walks up to him , not looking at him for a moment. When he does Dom can see the apology in his eyes and the way he’s struggling with this thing. Dom has known him all his life and understands him better than he thinks he does. He knows that Vince has been in love with Mia all his life and has had to watch everyone else take the place he wanted. Brian seems to have been the last straw.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Vince starts looking in Dom’s eyes.

 

“Forget it okay , but you need to put this thing between you two behind you. I don’t think he really wants Mia so you’re good.” Dom tells him and watches the skeptical look come up.

 

“I’ll try , but look I don’t think we can trust him. He screams cop to me.” Vince confesses and Dom has an instant feeling of anger , but reigns it in.

 

“We’ll see how things go. He still owes me a ten second car.” Dom replies and waves Vince in the house.

 

After a few hours on the porch thinking about nothing in particular Dom retreats into the house and goes to bed. Everyone else had trickled out while he was brooding and the only ones left were his crew which lived here most the time anyway. One or two of them had their own place or other places to crash , but they mostly stayed here.

 

The next day he was in the store working the books when Vince showed up. After trying to flirt with Mia he walked back to join Dom , looking uncomfortable before speaking.

 

“I think you should know , the cops picked up the buster ten minutes ago. I was headed here and watched them pull him over in his work truck.” Vince tells him. Dom feels fear for a moment.

 

“What happened?” Dom asks , pushing the papers away as he leaned back into the chair to listen.

 

“They cuffed him , locked his truck and took off with him in the backseat. I tried to follow , but got stuck in traffic.” Vince recounts.

 

“Take Leon and watch the truck. Tell me when they bring him back , but don’t let them catch you watching it.” Dom instructs trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that says this is not good for Brian’s innocence.

 

Two hours later Vince and Leon return to tell him that they brought him back and left him standing there. Once they were gone , Brian had flipped them off and went back to Harry’s. Dom smiled at the image off Brian flicking the cops off , but still was worried that he may be wrong about the blond.

 

“Let’s head to the garage and start working on the cars , race wars is in three weeks and I want to beat the hell out of Tran this year.” Dom tells them , it’s what he does when he needs to think about something , works on his car.

 

They were all in the garage when a flatbed backs up in front of the door , Brian pops out the cab and walks back. On the bed is the poorest excuse for a car that Dom’s ever seen. It looks as though it was burnt and Dom wonders what the hell.

 

“What is this?” Dom asks looking at the shit eating grin on Brian’s face and feeling a jolt in his groin.

 

“This is your car.” He answers proudly. Jesses approaches and scoffs.

 

“I guess you could tow it across the finish line.” He says as he touches it and crud falls off.

 

“I won a ten second car , not a ten minute car.” Dom tells him , slightly amused at the situation.

 

“No faith huh , look under the hood.” He tells them. Jesse jumps up to give it the once over.

 

“Jesus! This could decimate all previous statements if you could fix it.” He concedes.

 

Brian just keeps smiling that same fucking smile and Dom’s getting more and more aroused. He chooses to ignore the fact though and registers that his hard on is disappearing.

 

“If you put in about ten grand , then it will be awesome.” Jesse adds and still he smiles. Dom smiles right back.

 

“You can work on it here , but just know that if you can’t find the tool you need in this garage , you don’t belong around cars. Put whatever parts you need on my tab at Harry’s.” He tells Brian , ignoring the huff and retreating form of Letty.

 

 

He watches Dom tell Jesse to make up the model and wonders where Letty went. He’s been thinking about Dom since they picked him up earlier , trying to convince himself that he wasn’t blowing his chance over this man , but he can’t seem to get it through to his head that that’s the plan.

 

Every time he thinks about Letty taking him upstairs the night before his blood starts to boil and he finds himself pissed. Not to mention when Dom smiled at him the sharp sting of arousal shot through him.

 

He’s not normally a guy man but it’s not the first he’s been attracted to another man. There was the one time back in the day when he and his good friend Roman Pierce got together. That was back before he wrote him out of his life for becoming a cop though. Besides a few hand jobs doesn’t constitute love.

 

“So you plan to get started right away cause I need you out there racing , bringing in some dough to pay for this.” Dom addresses him again and he smiles at Dom.

 

“Of course.” He replies , ignoring the ache in his heart at what he’s doing here.

 

Dom nods at him and walks off to do whatever. Mia quickly takes his place and Brian has to force himself to stop watching Dom walk away. He needs to keep his head on right and lusting after Dom ain’t helping.

 

“He owns you now , you know that right?” She says sadly and walks off before he can say anything.

 

“You have no idea.” He mutters under his breath.

 

Over the next few days Brian gets into a routine where he juggles working at Harry’s and at the garage on the Supra. Letty and Vince don’t hang around when he shows up so there’s no issue there. He knows Vince’s problem with him , but can only guess at Letty’s , perhaps she can see how he looks at Dom.

 

Nothing really changes until two weeks before race wars , Hector comes in to Harry’s with a list of parts he needs and they all go with the cars that are jacking trucks. It’s a painful reminder of why he’s here , he makes an excuse to Dom and heads out to Hector’s after work.

 

He drives out to the end of town and takes a quick sweep of the area , noting that Hector’s having a party and the garage he owns one street over is likely empty. He pulls down an alley and crawls through a window. His heart’s pounding in his chest as he walks toward the covered cars. He takes a breath and rips the cover back to find that these may be the same make , but they’re not black.

 

He’s unsure of how to feel about this. He should be disappointed that he didn’t find that it is Hector jacking the trucks , but he also should be happy because he gets to stay with Dom a little longer. He’s thinking about those very things when he drops from the window into the alley , he doesn’t see Vince standing there , just feels the sharp crack of the butt of the shotgun.

 

He’s not sure how long he’s been out , but he knows that his head is killing him. He groans as he sits up , noticing that it wasn’t one of Hector’s guys who hit him. Dom’s standing back with his arms crossed and a deadly look on his face. Vince has the gun pointed at his chest and he knows that he’s in deep.

 

“I would think very carefully about what you say in the next few minutes.” Dom tells him , his voice sending chills down his spine with it’s icy tone.

 

“Come on Dom , just let me waste him. You know he’s a pig , why else would he be snooping around?” Vince throws in and Brian’s heart races as he looks at Dom in fear.

 

“Not yet. Now what the hell are you doing here Brian and don’t try to lie to me.” Dom starts off. Brian swallows and lets the lie come easy.

 

“I was checking out what Hector’s got. He came into Harry’s today and ordered all this crap for three Honda’s. I had to check it out , I need to beat him at Race Wars. I have to pay you back.” He weaves the tale easily , there’s some truth to it at least.

 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re buying this bullshit , Dom.” Vince says , gun shaking with his anger and Brian stares at it for a moment.

 

“Let me get this straight , Brian. You were checking out what Hector has for race wars so that you can beat him for me? Now do you plan to go around checking everyone’s shit out or just his?” Dom says coldly.

 

“That’s exactly what I was doing and I had planned to hit a few more places.” Brian goes with the flow.

 

Dom looks long and hard at him , then nods to himself. He looks at Vince and gives him some kind of signal with a jerk of his head. Brian looks at Vince quickly . wondering if this is it. The look on Vince’s face tells him that he’s not going to shoot him yet , he wouldn’t look so pissed if that were the case.

 

“Let’s go for a ride.” Dom says and Brian shivers as Vince pushes him towards the car.

 

They drive across town and stop behind a bigger garage and Brian’s confused. Dom gets out and tells Vince to keep an eye out. He indicates that Brian should start walking so he does. They climb through a window and Brian finds himself staring at three black Hondas. This could be it , the ones he’s looking for. He checks the tires and yes they match , but there’s one problem , no engines. He looks at Dom and sees the look of confusion on his face.

 

“What the hell are they going to do with no engines?” Dom says quietly. Before Brian can answer they hear someone coming and run for cover , ducking behind a car just as the lights come on.

 

Brian peeks around the car to see Tran’s guys push a fat , white man to the middle of the garage , Johnny following behind. He looks at Dom and sees the look of oh shit on his face , he knew this was where they were , but obviously didn’t expect them to show up.

 

He looks around for something to defend himself if they find them and he sees the boxes. Hundreds of DVD players are stacked on the shelves and Brian thinks that maybe they were the ones , just stopped. He watches them practically torture the guy who was supposed to supply them with engines and sighs in relief when they can finally get out.

 

They drive back to Hector’s in silence and Brian’s kind of thankful for that. He can’t quite get rid of the look on Dom’s face while they watched Tran torture the guy , it was cold and Brian hates it. When the get back he goes to climb out , but Dom stops him.

 

“Stay , Vince you drive the truck back to the house. We’ll be back later.” He tells Vince and Brian can see the anger. Vince slams the door and Brian looks questioningly at Dom , but he remains silent.

 

They pull to a stop at an abandoned race track ten minutes outside town. Brian looks at Dom in fear , but he merely smiles at him as he climbs out of the car. The track is covered in dirt , reclaimed by the earth after years of nonuse. It’s a drag strip with some make shift pits off to the left. There’s a fence around the whole complex and Brian gets out , joining Dom sitting on the hood of his car.

 

“This was where I learned to love the race.” Dom says quietly. Brian turns to look at him.

 

“It’s cool.” Brian responds when Dom remains silent , hoping to get him to continue.

 

“My father raced here , I helped him out in the pits. I was sixteen when he raced his last race. That’s how I wound up doing a stretch in Lompoc.” Dom told him in a low voice.

 

He’s not sure why he’s telling him this , but Brian is enjoying the insight into the man. He waits patiently for anything that Dom wants to tell him. They stay silent for a while , staring at the track , the breeze wafting towards them , bringing the smells of a lifetime ago to their noses. Brian can smell the burnt rubber left on the track , gas and grease and if he tries hard enough he can imagine the roar of the engines and the awesome sight of them tearing down the track.

 

“I haven’t brought anyone here before , not even Mia. You’re the first.” Dom says into the night , not looking at him as he speaks. Brian closes his eyes and tries to figure out what that means.

 

He feels Dom stand up but keeps his eyes closed , waiting , hoping , for what he’s not quite sure. He senses Dom move in front of him before he feels the hand rest on his knee. His eyes opened and he met Dom’s cautious gaze. He looked at him curiously , waiting for Dom to make a move. Dom slowly moved forward , his body fitting in between Brian’s legs and he felt himself harden at how perfectly Dom fit there.

 

Brian didn’t close his eyes or move , he barely kept breathing as Dom closed the distance , his lips brushing lightly before he really went for it. Brian felt the lust rush through him and he grabbed Dom behind the head and pulled him in harder. Dom responded eagerly , molding every inch of his body to Brian’s as his tongue forced it’s way into Brian’s mouth. When they parted both were panting and just stared at each other as they tried to regain their air supply.

 

“God.” Brian squeaks out when he can breathe again.

 

“I know , I uh…haven’t done that before either.” Dom says , as though he’s afraid that he wasn’t good.

 

“Well , then you’re a natural cause that was the hottest kiss I’ve ever had.” He reassures him with a smile. Dom smiles back , blushing slightly.

 

“I can’t get you out of my head , Spilner. I want you….” Dom tells him , the look in his eyes one of desperation and desire mixed together. Brian exhales in a whoosh.

 

“I’ve never been wanted.” Brian whispered , breaking the silence.

 

“Let’s head back and get your truck. We’ll work this out later.” Dom tells him , climbing in the car.

 

The drive back to the house is silent and a little awkward. Brian’s not sure what to do and he has no intention of pissing Dom off. Dom is struggling with the fact that he has these new feelings for this guy who has popped in his life like he owned the damn thing.

 

As they pulled onto Dom’s street Brian was hit with a wave of panic , over getting out the car and this night being lost to him because he was chicken. With his hand shaking , Brian reached across the space and grasped Dom’s hand in his. Dom started at the feeling at first , but squeezed it with affection. He smiled at Brian , reassuring him that he was okay with this.

 

They pulled to a stop in front of the house and after turning the car off , Dom leaned over and claimed Brian’s lips. The kiss was filled with what Dom was feeling , the confusion along with the arousal that Brian evoked in him. Brian cradled the bald head in his hands as his tongue caressed Dom’s. Dom’s hands were split between being buried in Brian’s hair and running up his thigh to his rapidly growing erection.

 

“I think we should keep this to ourselves for now , get to know each other before the wolves descend on us.” Dom suggested when they broke apart.

 

“That makes sense. One last kiss?” Brian pleaded , casting a glance toward the house.

 

Dom smiled and complied.

 

REVIEW PLEASE…


	2. Chapter 2

LAST NIGHTS NEWS BREAKS MY HEART THAT PAUL WALKER HAS DIED…I’M NOT SURE HOW THIS WILL GO NOW , I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THIS UPBEAT AND NOT A TEAR FEST…EVEN THOUGH WE’RE ALL GOING TO BE CRYING NO MATTER WHAT…MAY GOD BLESS HIS SOUL AND MAY WE KEEP HIS MEMORY ALIVE…LET HIM LIVE THROUGH US….

I DO NOT OWN…WARNING MALE/MALE PAIRING…

When he got back to his room he called in the find at the Tran garage , he knew there would be action on it soon. He wasn’t too concerned at the moment. He was more occupied with Dom and the new direction of their relationship.

Brian found himself falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next morning he had to run parts for a few hours before he headed back to Dom’s to work on the Supra. He was a little nervous pulling up , wondering if things would still be the same as last night or if that was going to be something they pretended didn’t happen.

He took a deep breath and walked into the garage. He could hear Mia in the store , Leon was snoozing on the couch and Jesse was on the computer. Vince was nowhere to be found and Letty was stretching on a hood in the back in the sun. She was in a tiny bikini top and a tight pair of shorts. Brian felt his heart drop a little at the sight before his eyes found Dom , who was looking right back at him.

“Reporting for duty master.” Brian said.

“Hmm , then come help me get the transmission in slave boy.” Dom replied with a smirk.

Brian walked over and jumped in helping him. The entire afternoon working next to Dom was an exercise in restraint. Dom kept touching him more and in more sensual ways than ever before. Brian was never more thankful that he had worn his baggy pants. He was entirely too hard for his tight pants and Dom did nothing more than smirk at him.

“Dom can you get my back?” Letty screeched out from her perch on the hood .

Brian tightened his grip on the wrench he was holding and fought the urge to look over. Dom walked over and Brian felt his chest tighten at that. He went back to work , trying to ignore the fact that Dom would have his hands all over her warm flesh , she might moan just for the hell of it. His hand slipped and his knuckles banged hard against the frame , blood running fast.

“Mother fucker.” He yelled , snatching his hand back.

“Dom what about my back?!” Letty yelled and Brian saw Dom headed his way. He turned and walked into the bathroom.

“I told you get Leon to do it.” Dom growled out. Dom pushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine , it’s a scratch.”

“It doesn’t look like a scratch.” Dom put his hand under the faucet and started rinsing the blood off.

“I wasn’t going to do that for Letty you know.”

“That has nothing to do with this. I slipped and hit my hand , that’s it.” Brian snapped.

“And that tone you have does. You’re mad that I walked over and you thought I was going to put my hands on her. I only want to put my hands on you.” Dom said putting a hand on Brian’s crotch.

“Dom..” Brian groaned.

“I’m coming over tonight , so don’t shower.” Dom dried off the hand and bandaged it before leaving.

Brian stood there a little dumbfounded and a lot hard. He knew that there was no way that he could go the rest of the day without release. He had to have that release to be able to continue to function the rest of the day. He pulled his pants open and out the way releasing his weeping cock.

He wasted no time in tugging himself to orgasm. He didn’t even need some extensive fantasy of Dom to get off , all he needed was to imagine the tone Dom had used before he left and he was cumming in an embarrassingly short time.

The rest of the day Brian managed to survive by studiously ignoring every touch and innuendo Dom threw at him. When he had left the bathroom Letty was nowhere to be found and Dom was back at the car like he hadn’t turned Brian into mush with his voice.

Brian made it back to the shop in record time , he had practically flown here. He was anxious and a little nervous at the thought that Dom was coming here , his being a cop only a small part of it. That was something that he needed to think about , he knew that he had a job to do but he had never wished that he wasn’t a cop so much in his life.

“What are you thinking about so hard there handsome?” Dom’s voice came from behind him , making him jump as his heart tried to race out of his chest.

“Damn man give someone a little warning or are you trying to kill me?” Brian said.

“That would be counterproductive to my plans. I’m not into that necrophilia.” He answered stepping closer.

“That’s good to know.” Brian closed the rest of the distance between them.

Dom grabbed his head and hip to secure him in place as he leaned his head in and kissed him hard and hungry. He had wanted this all day , knowing that Brian had jacked off before he left the bathroom hadn’t helped at all. Dom let his tongue dip into Brian’s mouth and the moan that he got in return hardened his cock even more.

Brian grabbed at Dom , pressing his hard length against his. This was the first time in his life he had ever been with a man and at this moment he could care less. He couldn’t get enough of Dom , his muscles felt good contracting under his hands.

“Brian I know I said we should take this slow but can we go a little faster?” Dom asked.

“God , yes please.” Brian said.

Dom pushed Brian back on the bed , settling in between his legs. They laid there kissing and grinding into each other , both moaning and licking into each other’s mouth’s. Dom pulled back and used one arm to lift up enough for his other hand to reach down to unbutton Brian’s pants. He reached in under his boxers after he peeled the pants open and Brian gave a wanton keen as he wrapped his large hand around his weeping cock.

“Dom , fuck that’s good.” Brian groaned his head straining back.

“Let go and let me see you lose it.” Dom growled as he stroked the pulsing cock in his hand.

Brian was arching into him , moaning and trying to keep his eyes open on Dom. He couldn’t believe that this was happening , that Dom was stroking him to orgasm. He reached down and made quick work of Dom’s pants and reveled in the groan that Dom emitted when he began stroking the larger cock in his hands.

“Brian , so good.” Dom started to thrust into Brian’s hand.

“God I’m rethinking the slow thing.” Brian croaked.

Dom chuckled before it cut off in a moan , Brian ran his free hand down to Dom’s half exposed ass to push their hips closer. Once there Brian wrapped his hand around both his and Dom’s erections. Dom added his hand and they stoked and thrusted towards orgasm.

“Fuck I’m cumming.” Brian moaned first , cum spurting on his chest and stomach.

“Shit that’s hot.” Dom whispered as his orgasm followed.

Dom dipped down to kiss Brian’s lips as they both tried to even their breathing out. Both were riding the post-orgasmic high and neither felt like moving.

“I need to get cleaned up and get home.” Dom grunted as he pushed himself up.

“There’s a small bathroom to the right.” Brian said , eyes still closed.

“I would stay , but we can’t both sleep on this bed.”

“Actually we can.” Brian got up as Dom walked back with a rag and he quickly wiped his stomach off.

“How can we both fit on the bed? I’m not small and you are tall as fuck.” Dom looked at the small bed.

“Easy.” Brian said and pulled the mattress off the frame and Dom saw that there were two of them.

“Smartass.” Dom grabbed the other mattress and helped lay them side by side.

Brian went to lock up the shop and make sure everything was good as Dom made himself comfortable on the floor bed. Brian joined him and laughed as Dom wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him tight against his stomach. He smiled and listened to Dom’s breathing even out and then he drifted off too.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Brain jerked awake as his phone went off. While searching the nightstand for his phone he caught the time on his cheap alarm clock , 3:40 in the morning. Dom grunted and rolled over as the ringing continued.

“Hello?” Brian asked as he flipped the phone open.

“We’re moving on Tran at 9 , can you be there?” Tanner’s voice asked.

Brian looked at Dom sleeping next to him , this was it. He would know if his job was done in a few hours. He didn’t know if he should be happy about that or not. Maybe if it was over then he could come clean with Dom , maybe not tell him that he was a suspect , but clean about being a cop.

“If you’re not alone just say yes and I’ll see you in the morning.” Tanner said.

“Yes.” Brian answered and shut the phone.

“Who was that?” Dom asked.

“Wrong number.” Brian said and snuggled against Dom.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Brian pulled his mask off , the thing was always suffocating. Tran was on his way down town and Brian was feeling jittery. He’d know soon if he was the one. Dom had gone to the shop this morning after a wake up blow job. God he was falling so hard for this man.

“Get to work , O’Conner.” Tanner said and Brian headed to Harry’s.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

“Barbeque tonight.” Dom announced as they wound down working on the Supra.

Letty was still pissed about the way Dom treated her and Vince still hated Brian. Mia was already cooking at the house , he and Brian were going together to start the grill while the rest of the clan were picking up various foods.

“Dom I’m glad for you.” Mia told him as she brought him a beer. He turned to look at her.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you. I don’t care as long as he makes you happy. Letty and Vince are another story.” She smiled.

“Thanks Bella.” Dom pulled her in for a hug as he heard the rest of the team coming.

Brian walked over to join Dom at the grill and snuck a pinch to his ass. Mia snickered at the two of them. Everyone piled out of their cars carrying bags of food. Vince stopped as he spotted Brian next to Dom. He handed his load off to Leon , ignoring the calls of everyone as he climbed back in his car. Only throwing a dig to Dom about having enough help already and he was gone.

Brian followed Dom inside when he went to the bathroom , concerned at the friction he was causing in the team. He was already upset , Tanner had called earlier to tell him that Tran was clean. Dom was still a suspect.

“Dom are you okay , I can leave if you want to get Vince back here.” He said when Dom emerged from the bathroom.

“No way. He’s like a brother and he should respect my decisions. You’re not going anywhere babe.” Dom said pulling him in for a hug.

“But I don’t want to cause problems.” He protested.

“Mia figured us out and she said she’s happy for us. Letty and Vince were always going to be a problem. Leon and Jesse are cool with you , and if they aren’t then they can join Vince.” Dom said kissing Brian gently.

“If you say so Dom.” Brian said and they returned to the party.

“Dom can I talk to you tonight?” Letty asked as everyone was getting ready to leave for the night.

Brian was debating on whether he should stay or go home for the night , he held in his glare at her question. She really wanted to get Dom back , even though anyone could see that he wasn’t interested in her anymore.

“Letty it’s over and for the last time. I have someone else right now and I’m not telling you again that things are over between us.” Dom growled at her.

“What?! We haven’t been separated for a week and you already have some other bitch , were you fucking her while we were together?” Letty asked getting pissed and Brian tensed.

“Actually no I wasn’t cheating on you , this is a new relationship that happened to start around the time we split.”

“No fucking way!” she exclaimed , looking at Brian.

“Hey Dom you still up , I want to talk to you about earlier.” Vince said as he came in the back door , just what they needed.

“Is this a bad time , what’s going on?” Vince asked stopping next to Dom and taking in the scene. Brian was still on the couch and Letty was standing across from him with Dom on his right.

“It’s not the best time right now Vince.” Dom said.

“Oh I think this is the best time Dom , why not let him in on the secret too.” Letty sneered.

“What’s she talking about Dom?” Vince turned to face him and it put him next to Letty. Brian had no idea what to do.

“Dom is fucking the buster over there.”

“What the hell is she talking about Dom? You ain’t no faggot.” Vince asked , a look of disgust on his face.

“What I do and who I do it with are really none of your business. If you don’t like it then there’s the door.” Dom said , moving to sit next to Brian and grabbing his hand.

“You’re really going to choose him over us?” Letty screeched.

“No , I’m giving you the choice. If you choose not to accept that you don’t have a say in my relationship choices then you’re the one picking your prejudices over our friendship.” Dom said.

“Fine , I’m outta here you coming Letty?” Vince asked.

“Yeah , I’ll see you tomorrow.” Letty said with a grimace.

“That mean that both of you can accept my choices are mine?” Dom asked.

“Yeah , since we have little other choice.” Letty stomped out with Vince following her.

“Well that went well.” Dom said as they slammed the door.

“Dom I feel bad about this , I didn’t want to cause problems for you.”

“It’s okay , they need to deal with it whether it’s you or someone else.”

“Planning on replacing me so soon?”

“No , not for a long time.” Dom said softly.

They cleaned up and headed to Dom’s room. It was clean kept and smelled like Dom , a mix of oil and some cologne. Dom pulled out a pair of pajama pants and they went about getting ready for bed. Dom pulled him close as they got in the bed. A few lazy kisses and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Time seemed to fly , it was a blessing and a curse for Brian. He was glad that he had time to spend with Dom , but that also meant that he felt more pressure to find the people hijacking the trucks. Unfortunately for him , there was another truck hit and Dom wasn’t with Brian at the time of the hijacking. So there was still no definite proof that he wasn’t behind it.

Vince and Letty kept their distance , which was a good thing as far as Brian was concerned. They still sneered at him as though he was something they stepped in. Leon was either still in the dark about their relationship or didn’t care. Mia was the only one who supported them.

“Damn it O’Conner the feds are breathing down my neck that we aren’t doing our jobs. They’re threatening to take the case over if we can’t crack it soon.” Tanner yelled at him.

“I know boss , but there isn’t anything to go on yet.”

“What about Torretto? “

“Look I don’t think he’s in on it , this isn’t his style. I just need to wait for someone to slip up.” Brian lied , he couldn’t prove it wasn’t Dom.

“Are you sure the girl isn’t clogging your head?” Tanner asked.

“I’m sure boss.”

“Hmm.” Tanner hummed noncommittally.

“One more thing O’Conner , the truckers are arming themselves. They’re done taking this laying down.”

DBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDBDBDBDDDBBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The supra was finished finally. Brian was beyond excited , he hugged Dom , laughing like a madman. Dom just smiled and pecked him on the lips before putting him down. It was only them , Leon and Jessie in the shop. Mia was at school for the day , lord knows where Letty and Vince were.

“Let’s take her for a ride.” Dom said.

They opened her up on the PCH , challenging a rich snob to a race. He really should have learned to look for cops. They were cruising down the coast , smell of the ocean in the air , hair whipping in the wind and casting loving looks at each other.

“Let’s get something to eat.” Brian suggested.

“Pull in up here , my treat.” Dom said pointing to the seafood shack.

They ordered and grabbed a table , scarfing their food and enjoying the atmosphere. Brian didn’t want it to end but he knew that he had to ask Dom something that could mean the end of them. Either because Dom snuffed him out as a cop or because he helped him find the hijackers and he had to move on to the next job. Not that he didn’t want to keep seeing Dom if that happened , he’d work out how to be a cop and date Dom at the same time somehow.

“So I got to ask , what are you guys into?”

“What do you mean exactly?” Dom asked.

“I mean there’s no way the garage and shop pays for all the stuff in the cars. I need something more than what Harry pays , I got some money problems and I think you have the solution.”

Dom stared at Brian , calculating if he was safe or not. Brian hated the distrust in his eyes , but he had to do this job before the feds stepped in and arrested them for the hell of it. Dom nodded , coming to a decision.

“There’s something we do , but you’re not ready for it yet. After race wars I’ll take you in.” Dom said and Brian’s heart dropped , but he kept smiling.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next week they got all the cars ready for Race Wars. Everyone was running with the exception of Mia , she was coming as moral support and to take care of them. Brian was excited that he’d be running , it was a chance to prove to the rest of the team that he was good for more than just Dom. Brian pushed any thoughts of his job from his mind for this week. He wanted to focus on Dom and the team.

The first day of Race Wars was a precursor to the chaos that was to come. If Brian could turn back time he would have changed so much about that weekend. But that wasn’t possible , still wishes aren’t illegal.

“What the hell is Jessie doing?” Dom growled as he spotted him on the line.

“He’s racing Tran for pinks. “ Leon said.

There was no way this was going to end well , sure the rest of the team had cleaned up so far but they knew how to pick their fights. Tran was running about ten grand worth of upgrades to his car while Jessie’s was awesome it wasn’t in the same league as Tran’s. That was Jessie’s dad’s car.

“Jessie stop this right now , Tran is going to kill you on the line. Don’t lose your dads car.” Dom leaned into the window , trying to stop him from making a mistake.

“I got this , Dom , no worries.” Jessie said and the race was on.

“Damn he’s going to lose.” Leon said.

Lose wasn’t really the word for it , he was murdered. Tran decimated him and Jessie was freaking , if the way he was driving for the exit was any indication. Brian glanced at Dom , concerned as Tran started their way.

“Where’s he going with my car?” Tran demanded.

“He’s taking it to get washed.” Dom snapped out.

“The cops raided my house , Dom. They disrespected me in front of my family.”

“I’m sorry about that , but what does it have to do with me?” Dom asked.

“I think you know , it was you that ratted me out to the cops right?”

“I ain’t no snitch!” Dom yelled.

Brian could see this going so bad , he stepped up and grabbed Dom’s arm. Dom started to pull his arm back to strike whoever dared grab him , but he stopped , noticing that it was in fact Brian. They all waited until Dom had turned and stalked off before following him , keeping themselves between him and Tran.

“You have some balls for sure buster.” Leon said as they reached their tent.

“He’s fucking stupid.” Dom muttered.

“Why because I stopped you from beating the hell out of Tran and ending up back behind bars?” Brian shot back.

“Because I could have hurt you , you dumbass.”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. I trust you Dom and I wasn’t about to let you get in that kind of trouble.” Brian smiled at him.

“Leon , you and Letty grab Vince and try to find Jessie before he gets found by Tran.” Dom ordered.

DBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBBDDBDBDBBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Brian went to the trailer to find Mia , or anyone really to see if they had found Jessie yet. His search had yielded nothing. He knocked but got no answer , so he opened the door and went in , maybe she had fallen asleep. He searched the whole trailer , finding no one he took a quick shower and was headed back out when he heard Mia arguing with Dom.

“Don’t do this Dom , think of Brian , think of me. We don’t need this anymore , just stop already.” Brian heard Mia yelling at Dom from the trailer where he had been showering. Fuck this didn’t sound good.

“I’ll be fine Bella , see you in the morning.” Dom kissed her and crawled in the car and was gone.

Brian threw on whatever clothes he grabbed and ran out the door , trying to catch up to Mia. She was power walking , arms wrapped around herself and tears in her eyes. Brian knew in that moment that this was it , the night that would change his life forever , he only hopped that it was for the better.

“Mia wait up , where is Dom going?”

“They just went out for a ride or something , he’ll be back in the morning.” She answered , still walking.

“If they just went for a ride why are you crying?” Brian grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Look I really don’t want to talk right now Brian.”

“Are they hitting a truck?” Brian blurted out. Mia turned to look at him suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Look Mia I need to know , the truckers are arming themselves if Dom and them are going after one they could get hurt.” Brian pleaded.

“How do you know that and why do you think we have anything to do with it?” Mia asked.

“Because I’m a cop , I’m undercover trying to find who’s behind it , but right now I don’t care about that. I care about Dom getting hurt , we can deal with the rest later.” Brian said.

“You bastard , all this time you were lying to us!” she pulled back her hand and slapped him hard.

“I never lied about how I felt. I care about Dom and all of you , well Vince and Letty not as much , but I don’t want them to get hurt. Please just help me stop them before it’s too late.”

She nodded and they ran to the supra. They were flying down the highway , hoping they were going the right way. Brian hated the way Mia flinched away from him every time he went to shift. This was going to blow up in Brian’s face.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

They pulled up at the old observatory , lining up behind the civics they had hidden there two days ago. It was hard getting them past Brian , but if things went well this would be their last run and he would tell Brian what they had done and share his money with him. Mia had been right about one thing , they didn’t need the money anymore.

“I think Mia was right , we shouldn’t do this , not without Jessie.” Leon said.

“We’ll be fine , besides we’ve been working this one for three months. After this we’re done and we can retire to a beach in Mexico.” Dom told them.

“Maybe you and the buster , I burn too easy.”

“This doesn’t feel right , I think something bad’s going to happen.” Letty threw in.

“Stop this , it’s fine. Letty I need you to take Jessie’s place. Now let’s be safe and get this done.”

They found the truck easy enough , it was the only thing on the road which suited Dom just fine. He pulled ahead and Vince ripped the window out and put a line in the seat. He was about to jump when Dom spotted the shotgun in the driver’s hand. He tried to stop Vince but he was already jumping to the cab.

The driver fought hard , not letting Dom get close enough to grab Vince back and when Letty tried to distract him he sent her car flipping in the field. This was all going to shit , Dom thought to himself if they made it out of this he would never do anything like this again. He sent Leon back to check on Letty and tried again to get Vince off the truck.

In the chaos the driver clipped Vince in the side and took his engine out. He fought the car , desperate to get Vince off the truck before he bled to death or the driver got a shot at his head. Finally he couldn’t fight the car anymore and he pulled off the road. Terrified now of what was to become of Vince he was shocked at the roar of the Supra as it raced by.

“Brian?” he said in awe.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

“This is Officer Brian O’Conner , serial number 34762 . I need a trace run , hold for the number.” Brian handed the phone to Mia.

“She needs the number Mia , it’s the only way to find them before something happens.”

“The number is 323-555-6439.” Mia told her , tears forming in her eyes as she betrayed her brother.

“Yeah call me back when you get the location.” Brian said and hung up.

It only took five minutes to get the call back , thank god they were going the right way. Brian hung up and hit the gas. Three miles later and they were passing a black car flipped in the field. Brian saw Leon and Letty in the field. He kept going to the semi weaving all over the road. They passed Dom , his engine shot to hell causing him to pull over.

“Oh shit!” Brian exclaimed as he pulled next to the semi and spotted Vince dangling off the side with his arm caught in a wire.

He saw the fear in Vince’s eyes and he jerked when the driver fired a shot at his tire. This asshole was armed and they were all in danger. The only way to get Vince off the truck was to jump on it. Then they would have to jump back to the supra before the driver could shoot them. He motioned to Mia to throw the clips on the roof , the roof flying off behind them.

“Take the wheel.” Brian told Mia as he got ready to climb on the roof of the car.

The whole rescue was kind of a blur of adrenaline. He managed to get Vince off the truck without getting shot , but Vince wasn’t as lucky. The driver had got a lucky shot off and hit Vince in the side , he was in serious trouble. Up until then Brian could have taken his time to ease Dom into the idea that he was a cop , but with Vince bleeding out he needed to call in a medevac.

He watched , waiting for Leon to get to him , as Brian jumped from the car to the truck and back again with Vince. He was elated , he had saved his brother. God he was sure now that he loved this man more than ever. They reached the supra and Dom ran to where they had laid Vince out in the field.

They pulled over and got Vince in a field before Dom , Letty and Leon got to them. Brian used his belt as a tourniquet to slow the bleeding and fished his phone out his pocket while Dom slid on the other side of Vince , looking lost on how to help. Brian dialed and took a deep breath , locking eyes with Dom when he realized he was on the phone.

“This is Officer Brian O’Conner I need an emergency medevac for a gunshot wound to the right flank and a severe laceration to the left forearm. Yeah I’m on highway 87 mile marker 147 , hurry he’s going into shock.” Brian relayed and watched Dom work himself up.

He looked hurt and betrayed until the anger took over. He was shaking and breathing hard , drawing himself up. Brian felt fear that he was going to get beaten to death , thankfully Vince seizing snapped Dom out of his trance. The helicopter made it in record time , the team climbed in the remaining car while Brian helped them load Vince. He caught Dom staring at him before he crawled in the car and they sped away.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The whole ride back to the house Dom thought about Brian. He was a cop , had been watching them and waiting to take them down. He had to get his family to safety , that was for sure. They would have to hope that Vince didn’t get in too much trouble and as soon as they got back he was looking for Jessie. At least Mia was safe , she had no connection to the hijackings. Maybe she needed to go too.

“Take Letty and head for the border. I’m going to get Jessie and we’ll be right behind you.” Dom told them when they pulled up to the house.

“See you soon brother.” Leon said and they were off.

Dom readied the charger , Mia was inside the house grabbing the things that were irreplaceable like the family photos and some clothes for them. Dom had made sure that all the money from the sale of the stolen goods went to a safe location down in Mexico. You could say he had somehow always known this day would come. He was grabbing the shot gun when Brian pulled up.

DBDBBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

He knew that he still had work to do , Dom and the crew had to get away. If they left there was nothing to tie them to the hijackings. He told the paramedic that they had been driving by and stopped to help , that he had found Vince on the side of the road. He doubted the trucker would come forward and admit to shooting someone. He sped back to the Torretto house.

When he pulled up Dom was loading up the charger with a bag and his shotgun , Mia was yelling at him from the front porch. Brian jumped out of the car his weapon drawn , for effect.

“Dom stop this right now , it’s over!” Mia yelled.

“Move out of the way Brian , before I shoot you.” Dom growled.

“I can’t let you do this Dom , there is nothing tying you guys to this.”

“I have to find Jessie before they do. Tran will kill him do you understand. If you ever felt anything for us you’ll let me find him.” Dom said. Before Brian could respond Jessie pulled up front , Dom threw the gun in the car.

“Dom I’m so sorry man I just freaked. I lost my dad’s car and he’s going to kill me when he gets out , I don’t know what to do.” Jessie cried.

The growl of motorcycles drew there attention down the road as Tran’s gang sped up , guns aimed at them all. Mia screamed and dove behind the porch wall as Dom and Brian ran for Jessie , he saw it in slow motion , the bullets ripping into Jessie’s chest.

“No!!” Brian yelled. They sped off , Brian firing at them.

Dom grabbed Jessie in his arms , the kid didn’t deserve this. Mia dropped beside him and cried with him. He looked over and locked eyes with Brian. In that moment he didn’t care that he was a cop , because he could see the anger and the need for revenge reflected in Brian’s eyes. Brian was already getting in the supra when Dom handed Jessie’s body to Mia.

“No Dom , stop this please.” She pleaded but he ignored her and tore off down the drive in the charger after Brian.

Brian followed them through the streets of L.A. dodging bullets , his blood boiling at Jessie’s death. He caught sight of Dom once when the bikers split him , Dom clipped him with the charger and he went flying off the bike down a steep ravine. If he wasn’t dead , he was wishing he was after that fall.

Brian finally caught up with the other biker and fired , causing the bike to hit a few cars. Brian jumped out as civilians rushed to check on the biker. Brian checked for a pulse , he was pleased that he was dead. He instructed a guy to call 911 and turned to see Dom watching him. He ran back to the supra and took off after him.

They stopped at a red light , the tracks in the distance. Brian pulled up next to Dom who was staring off down the road. His heart was racing , he didn’t know what Dom was doing , but he was with him all the way. He had just killed Johnny Tran and he was sure that it was Lance his cousin that Dom put at the bottom of a ravine. His career as a cop was done.

“I used to race her in high school. You see that railroad track down there? It’s exactly a quarter of a mile from this light to that track and when the light turns green I’m going for it. You with me?” Dom asked.

Brian just looked at him , trying to convey that he did care for him. Then they were both watching the light and revving the engines. Green and they were off , Brian using the NOS early to catch Dom , racign side by side with him and exchanging smiling glances. The lights for the train crossing started flashing and the arms began to lower. Brian looked at Dom and saw the challenge in them , they were doing this. There was a clunk in the charger and smoke from the engine.

Dom looked at the gages and the smoke coming through the dash to pool at his feet , then to the crossing ahead , the decision made. He looked over to Brian , loving him and hating him at the same time and saw Brian understand that he wasn’t stopping. Dom stomped the gas as hard he could as they reached the crossing , the train so close he could almost touch it. Brian hit the second shot of NOS and together they flew over the tracks , the train missing them by millimeters.

Brian looked over at Dom , his heart racing in his chest and a smile on his face. They had done it , beaten the train and Brian felt like something else had been beaten in that moment though he didn’t know what it was. Dom had a huge surreal smile on his face , like he too couldn’t believe they had done that. Brain caught movement out the corner of his eye and the smile fell from his face as he saw the semi pulling out into their way.

Dom turned as saw it but had no time to react. His front bumper clipped the cab and sent the car flipping through the air. All he could do was hold on for the ride. He thought of Mia and the crew , of his father and Brian. How his whole life seemed to be leading to this moment. He wanted to live through it , to make things right. He wanted to be better , for his sister and his father who he had idolized. And most importantly Brian , who had lied to him true , but had also killed for him and who he realized he loved deeply. The car came to a stop miraculously on its wheels and Brian raced to his side.

Brian watched as Dom went airborne and tried his best to miss hitting him , driving under him as he flipped. He was terrified that this was the end , that Dom would die thinking he was a liar and a cop. He didn’t want that , he wanted to make things right with him , if he lived through this crash he was letting him go , consequences be damned. He jumped out ,gun in hand and ran to the driver’s side of the wrecked charger.

Dom was sitting straight backed in the seat , blood running down his face from a cut above his eye , panting. He had one hand on his shoulder and he looked freaked , his pupils blown wide in fear. Brian sighed a little in relief that he appeared to be alright.

“That’s not what I had in mind.” Dom said quietly. Brian huffed a laugh at him.

Dom climbed out of the window , his left arm dangling uselessly at his side. Brian grabbed his sides to help , shivering with adrenaline and fear. He looked Dom over as he tried to find steady footing. Once he found it he turned and listened to the sirens in the distance.

Brain looked at Dom who had his hand on his shoulder and his head down , he didn’t understand why he was still standing there. Dom looked up and met his eyes and Brian saw the resignation ,the defeat. He was going to let himself be taken. It broke Brian’s heart and he knew what he had to do. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the keys to the supra , holding them out to Dom.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Dom asked taking the keys.

“Yeah , I’m giving the man I fell in love with the ten second car I owe him. “ Brain answered.

Dom just stared at him , there weren’t any words he could say to him. He nodded and closed the distance between them , using his good arm to grab the back of Brian’s head and pull him into a kiss. It was quick and dirty , blood mixing in and saying everything Dom couldn’t say. Then he was pulling back and heading to the supra. He reversed and was turning the corner as the cops rounded it at the other end of the street. Brian stood beside the wrecked charger , head held high and a smile on his face.

THE END OF THIS ONE…NEXT UP 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS…

Baja , Mexico

An orange car with black racing stripes races down a dirt road , Dom flying through the desert a small smile on his face.

 _‘I live my life a quarter mile at a time , for those ten seconds or less , I’m free. Of everything except blond haired , blue eyed cops.’_ Dom thinks as he shifts and stomps the gas.

L.A.

Brian stood staring at the mirror of his apartment , the one he hadn’t seen in months. He just spent eight hours being interrogated by his friends and co-workers. They didn’t really have anything to charge him with , but when has that ever stopped the LAPD. They had been forced to let him go for now , but he wasn’t holding his breath that they would leave him free. He had a choice to make , stay and face the music or run. Either way he wasn’t selling out Dom , nothing would make him do that.

He thought about that kiss Dom gave him before he drove away , he knew what he had to do. He put his badge on the mirror , threw some stuff together and jumped in a car he had sitting in his garage. He was off , racing his way across the country , Dom never far from his mind. Dodging cops and switching rides , he rolled into Miami in a silver skyline and Dom in his heart. He would find his way back to him one day.

 

I STARTED THIS BEFORE PAUL WAS TAKEN FROM US AND REALLY GOT DOWN TO FINISHING IT A FEW DAYS AFTER , THERE WAS SOME STUFF I HAD TO CHECK THE MOVIE FOR. GOD THE TEARS FLOWED WHEN THAT FIRST SCENE PLAYED OF HIM RACING IN THE PARKING LOT…ALAS I FINISHED IT AND GRIEVED IN THE PROCESS. EVEN THOUGH THE AUTOPSY REPORT SET ME BACK , NO ONE DESERVES TO LIVE THROUGH BURNING , BUT I THINK I’LL MANAGE TO WATCH FAST SIX WITHOUT BECOMING A TOTAL MESS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS , NOW MORE THAN EVER. I PLAN TO GO ALL THE WAY TO SIX. MAYBE SEVEN DEPENDING ON HOW THEY HANDLE THAT ONE. I HOPE THEY KEEP THE STUFF HE’S DONE OR IF THEY CUT HIM OUT ENTIRELY I HOPE THEY PUT HIS STUFF IN THE BONUS FEATURES , IT DESERVES TO BE SEEN. I DEDICATE THIS TO YOUR MEMORY PAUL WALKER , MAY YOU LOOK DOWN ON US AND SMILE THAT BEAUTIFUL SMILE AT THE LOVE WE HAVE FOR YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING…I ONLY WORSHIP AT THE ALTAR OF THOSE GREATER THAN ME…THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF PAUL WALKER…MAY HIS SOUL FIND THE PEACE THAT HIS DEATH STOLE FROM HIM…

_Baja , Mexico_

An orange car with black racing stripes races down a dirt road , Dom flying through the desert a small smile on his face.

 _‘I live my life a quarter mile at a time , for those ten seconds or less , I’m free. Of everything except blond haired , blue eyed cops.’_ Dom thinks as he shifts and stomps the gas.

_L.A._

Brian stood staring at the mirror of his apartment , the one he hadn’t seen in months. He just spent eight hours being interrogated by his friends and co-workers. They didn’t really have anything to charge him with , but when has that ever stopped the LAPD. They had been forced to let him go for now , but he wasn’t holding his breath that they would leave him free. He had a choice to make , stay and face the music or run. Either way he wasn’t selling out Dom , nothing would make him do that.

He thought about that kiss Dom gave him before he drove away , he knew what he had to do. He put his badge on the mirror , threw some stuff together and jumped in a car he had sitting in his garage. He was off , racing his way across the country , Dom never far from his mind. Dodging cops and switching rides , he rolled into Miami in a silver skyline and Dom in his heart. He would find his way back to him one day.

_Miami , Florida 3 months later…_

The phone ringing wakes him , not that he minds. At this hour it can only be for a race and that means money. He’s tangled in the sheets , wearing only boxers in the heat of Florida nights. Miami was definitely different from L.A. It was way hotter here , the humidity he guessed , not to mention there was no Dom here.

“Yeah.” Brian answered the phone.

“Yeah you wanna race tonight?” his new friend Tej asked.

“Yeah man , you know I could use the money.”

“You got four minutes.” Tej said and Brian hung up.

Ever since he stopped running in Miami , well he ran out of land to run on , he had intergraded himself into the racing scene. He knew he should stay away , the cops could find him at any moment , but it made him feel connected to Dom still. Lord only knew where they were now.

He hadn’t hung around L.A. long enough to find out what had happened with any of them , he had to get out before they got him and threw him in Lompoc , and the key in the ocean. He liked to think they were all on a beach somewhere , drinking Coronas and living the good life. Dom was probably reunited with Letty , and boy did that thought hurt like hell , but the way things were it was probably for the best. All he did these days was work at Tej’s garage and race when he could.

He threw on some clothes and grabbed the skyline , racing through the streets of Miami , lights dazzling in the night , finding the race line. Tej loved him , said he was his best money maker ever , and the crowd called him Bullet. He allowed it , Buster was off limits though , too much of a reminder of Dom and the love he had lost.

“Oh shit it’s Brian.” He heard Suki exclaim , they all hated racing him.

“What’s up man?” Suki asked.

“Thanks for coming man , just remember me when you wax a’ight.” Tej said.

“So they got deep pockets or what?” Brian asked Tej , he made a lot of money off people.

“Oh yeah , real deep man.” Tej replied and called the others over to pay up.

“How about we make this interesting , bump it up a nickel?” Brian asked.

“Woah , woah ain’t nobody said anything about upping the stakes.” The red car guy complained.

“Well , in that case why don’t you ask these nice people to back off the line so you can go home?” Brian sneered.

“Thirty five large good?”

“Let’s do this then.” Tej said collecting money.

“How come Tej gets to hold the money?” One racer asked.

“Because he’s too slow to get away with it.” The other laughed.

Brian caught sight of a girl in the crowd , nothing unusual here except she seemed out of place. She was dressed up like the rest of them , but the look in her eyes said something different. Brian got a bad feeling about her , but he put it off.

The race was easy , it always was. He wasn’t expecting the bridge at the end but he worked with it. He gave Tej his cut , it was only polite. He found her in the crowd again , smiling a creepy ass smile. He walked toward her intent on ferreting out what the hell she was up to , but she turned away giggling.

“Hey where you going?” Brian asked.

“It’s time to get out of here.” She said and that’s when he heard them , sirens.

“Shit.” He ran for the skyline.

He peeled out , managing to dodge the cops coming at him from every angle. He was going to make it , he was sure of it. Then one of them stepped out of his car , weird gun in his hand that fired some electrical device that fucked up every system in his car. He crashed into a parking meter.

“Hands up where I can see them.” The cop yelled.

Brian threw his hands up and sighed. This was not what he needed , he wasn’t going to roll on Dom , and even if they offered him a deal for their location he couldn’t tell them. Thirty or so cops surrounded his car , damn they came in packs. Brian had a feeling that girl had something to do with this.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

_Mexico…_

Dom wiped the sweat off his brow , the heat in the garage was killer this time of day. They had all met up at the safe house , a week after the L.A. disaster. Mia was still in L.A. taking care of the house and shops , there was nothing to connect her to the hijackings. Vince had made his way down three weeks ago , after he had been released from the hospital and the cops had finished questioning him , they had nothing on him. Mia had to deal with the cops and Jessie’s funeral , Dom was sorry about that , but she insisted that he stay away.

They had the money hidden and got a decent house for all of them , worked on cars for something to do during the day , at least it kept them near cars. Vince hadn’t said much since he showed up , only that he didn’t know why but the cops didn’t connect him to the hijackings. Dom hadn’t talked to the rest of them much either , he was wallowing in his guilt at having gotten them all into this.

“Dom lunch is ready.” Letty said.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

Letty had been hurt the most after him , but that hadn’t stopped her from trying to get back together with him , although she had been very subtle about it , trying to be kind and understanding. But Dom couldn’t get his mind off Brian , the cop who had risked everything and let him go , who had said he loved him. He remembered the kiss he gave him before he ran like a coward.

“Another great day in paradise.” Vince said sarcastically.

“It beats a day in lock up though.” Leon pointed out.

“Well we can all thank Brian the pig for that.” Letty said.

“That pig gave up his career and possibly his freedom to let us go , so show some respect.” Dom growled.

DBDBDBDBBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBD

He was sitting in an interrogation room three hours later , thinking about Dom , hoping that if he ever heard about this he would know how much he loved him. This cop , this Markham guy , was intent on breaking him.

“How long have you been in Miami?”

“A while.” Brian answered.

“And before that where were you?”

Brian didn’t answer.

“We know who you really are , you have quite the rap sheet from L.A. O’Conner.” Markham tossed his file in front of him.

“Not going to talk , that’s fine we have a someone who wants to talk to you.” He signaled the mirror behind Brian.

Brian looked around at the mirror and back to the window next to the door. He was curious , who could have come all the way to Miami to see him. Surely not Tanner , Brain was confident that he was so deep on his shit list that Tanner could care less if he ever saw Brian again. Logically anyone in law enforcement could be coming to see him , he was rather wanted. He saw Bilkins come into view and thought he should have known , he was the other person other than the LAPD to lose face over the fiasco in L.A.

“How have you been O’Conner?” Bilkins asked.

Brian didn’t answer , choosing to stare at the opposite wall. He could care less what they wanted , he knew they wanted Dom and the others , he wasn’t giving them up. He would sit and rot in Lompoc before that happened. He wasn’t stupid , he knew what happened to cops who ended up in jail , it wasn’t pretty. He could survive it though if it meant that Dom and the crew were safe and free.

“Let’s take a walk O’Conner.” He nodded at Markham and the handcuffs were released.

“Look we are prepared to drop the charges against you in exchange for this job.” Bilkins said.

Brian stopped at that , did that mean that he might be able to negotiate a change to that , maybe he could get them to drop the charges against the team. He looked at Bilkins , trying to see if he was serious about this. He had always been pretty good about reading people’s intentions , he knew when people , especially cops , were lying. The thing with Dom and the team , that had been more about the feelings he had for Dom clouding his sense of their lying.

“Can that include pardons for more than me?”

“That’s out of the question , not that there’s a lot of charges. Mia isn’t connected to the hijackings , Vince was let go after he was treated in the hospital because we have no proof that his injuries were from robbing the trucks. As a matter of fact we have nothing to hold any of them for the truck hijackings , since our undercover operation was never completed.”

“Then why did you say there weren’t a lot of charges , seems like there are no charges at all?” Brian was a little pissed.

“Because there are charges , we have Dom on street racing , stealing a car , killing Johnny Tran. He has a lot to answer for.”

“I killed Lance does that mean that I’m wanted for murder too?”

“Actually you didn’t kill Lance , he was revived after you left to race Torretto. He has been healing in a rehab facility outside L.A.”

“So what’s the job then?”

“You ever hear of Carter Verone?”

“No what’s he into and why do you need my help?”

“He’s a drug kingpin in Miami and we need you because he’s planning to move soon and he wants racers to run a job for him before he leaves.”

“So you want me to go undercover again , this time to bust the biggest drug dealer in Miami in exchange for having my record wiped? I assume I’m not going under alone.”

“No , you will go under with a partner , not that we don’t trust you but we don’t trust you. Markham has an agent under already , but she may have gone native.” Bilkins explained.

“You think that I may be able to tell you if she’s gone native since I did?”

“Well , you would be the best judge of that.”

They turned and entered the operations room of the police station , a wall of monitors and Markham with two other people were waiting on them. Brian flopped down in one of the many rows of chairs and stared at Markham. He really didn’t like the guy , and he was sure the feeling was mutual. One guy was sitting at a desk , running the monitors and the other was sucking down a fountain drink.

“So did he agree?” Markham asked.

“Fine I’ll do it , but I’m telling you right now I’m not rolling on Dom.”

“Fine , this is going to be your partner , Agent Larkin.”

“Hi , pleasure to meet you.” He stopped sucking on his drink and shook Brian’s hand.

“Tell me what would be the best engine for my skyline , a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24?”

“A Gallo 24?” he made it a question.

“Really , I didn’t know pizza places made engines.” Brian pointed to his drink.

Markham snatched the drink from the poor guy’s hand and Bilkins shook his head. Brian heard the monitor guy snickering and he couldn’t believe they had tried that. If he hadn’t known what he was doing they would have gotten him killed. He was surrounded by idiots.

“This is a joke right? This guy can’t pull off street racer , no way they’ll accept he’s one of us.”

“Funny how you count yourself amongst the racers instead of the cops , how the mighty have fallen.” Markham sneered.

“Look we can get you someone who’s actually qualified.” Bilkins glared at Markham.

“No , this only works if I can pick the other driver. I don’t trust you guys to pick someone who won’t get me killed.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Billkins asked , overruling Markham with a look.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

_BARSTOW_

Roman Pierce revved the engine of his car , gripping the wheel tight , before hitting the gas and plowing into the car across from him. The impact jarred his bones , but he didn’t care , he had won. He threw the helmet in the seat after climbing out the car. He threw a smile and wave to the crowd , letting it fall off his face as he spotted a face he thought he’d never see again. He turned and walked out of the track and toward his trailer as fast as he could , blood boiling that he had the nerve to show up here after all that happened four years ago.

“Look whatever happens next , just let it go alright.” He heard Brian say.

“Roman. Hey Roman Pierce! Rome!” Brian yelled. Rome ignored him till he heard his nick name come from his traitor mouth.

“Only my boys call me Rome pig.” Rome glared at him.

“I’m not a cop anymore.”

“That true , Blondie not a cop anymore?” he asked Bilkins.

“Yep , he’s a civilian.” Bilkins popped some popcorn in his mouth.

Rome nodded to himself , felt the rage building and looked off into the distance debating whether or not it was worth it. He had told the fed , for Rome could spot them a mile away , not to worry about what happened next so he was obviously expecting some violence. The question was did he want to be predictable , to prove that Brian could still read him after all this time. He looked back at that face , the blue eyed blond beach boy who used to be his homeboy , his brother and at one time a lover , yep he was doing this.

Rome cocked his arm back and let it fly at Brian’s head , enjoying the crunch of hitting his jaw. He had been aching for this for years , all the anger that he had buried was rising to the surface. He had fantasized about this , dreamt of this , and yet there was still a little attraction there , always would be he guessed.

“Listen , I can get your record wiped! I can fix it.” Brian yelled as he wrapped himself around Rome , preventing him from fighting anymore.

Rome broke the hold , pushing Brian away from him and breathing heavy as he relaxed back. He couldn’t believe how stupid this man was , had he always been like this? He actually thought that he could make things better , there was no fixing it.

“I did three years , Brian , _three years!_ You can’t fix that.”

“I told you that I had no idea about that , if I had I would have warned you. Either way you need to remember the fact that you were the one working at that chop shop , I can’t be responsible for that.” Brian said , tossing some dirt at him.

Rome got up and continued to his trailer , where the fed was sitting in the chair next to the door enjoying the show. He left Brian laying in the dirt , fuming probably. He stopped with his hand on the door , he was curious how Brian thought he could fix it.

“Is he for real with this fix it crap , he can get my record wiped?”

“Yep , your record would be cleared and you’ll be off probation and house arrest. I thought you couldn’t go more than a hundred yards from your house?”

“Why do you think I’m parked so close to the track?”

“Man quit acting like you ain’t going to say yes.” Brian said.

 _Damn O’Conner and their history together ,_ Rome thought as he went in to pack his clothes.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

_Baja , Mexico_

Dom was sitting on the beach , a bottle of Corona in his hand and Brian on his mind. He was thinking about everything that he had experienced since Brian had come into their lives. He knew that since running his anger had abated , almost non-existent now. He had realized exactly what Brian had done for them , he had thrown his career away and possibly his freedom. He hadn’t heard anything about the L.A. crap , was hard to get news from America down here.

“You okay D?” Vince asked , he must have drawn the short straw.

“I’m fine Vince.”

“Look man , I know you guys were _together_ and all but don’t you think this is a little much man?”

“I’m not only upset about Brian , I’m upset over it all. I put everyone at risk with my stupidity and now we’re on the run and Jessie is dead.”

“But you still have feelings for him don’t you?” Vince sat next to Dom on the sand.

“Yeah , I do. I’ve thought about everything , you realize if we had ended up with anyone else we would all be in jail right now.”

“Well , who knows , you might have charmed them.” Vince joked.

“I can’t blame him for being an undercover cop , he was just doing his job like we were , and he risked everything to let us go because we became more than a job to him. I don’t even know if he got free , for all I know they threw him in Lompoc and no one deserves that.”

“Why don’t you call Mia , she could tell you something at least.” Vince suggested.

“I don’t want to lead them to her , they might arrest her since they can’t find me.”

“I know one thing , if they could do that , they would have and they haven’t. She wasn’t even being questioned when I left.”

“Alright I’ll call Mia. Want me to put in a good word for you?” Dom asked , smacking him in the head as he got up.

“Naw man , that won’t win me any points.” Vince replied and they walked together back to the house.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

“What the hell Brian?!” Rome said as the got in their new cars parked at some garage Brian lived at.

“What are you talking about?” Brian had just finished instructing some kid to look over both their cars.

“What the hell did you do that made you not be a cop anymore , what the hell are you thinking with that chic , what the hell did they get us into , take your pick man?!”

“Look I was working undercover and things didn’t go the way they were supposed to , that’s all I’m saying about that. As for Monica , I’m concerned she’s going to make the same mistake I did when I was undercover and I want to help her with that , I’m not into her if that’s what you’re thinking about. Last I think they got us in some deep shit for sure. “

“You ain’t lying about that bro.” they walked around the back to a scene of chaos , jet ski racing , women walking around and partying left and right.

“Hey man this is my buddy Rome , can he take the back room in the garage?” Brian walked up to the guy yelling through a megaphone.

“Brian where have you been man , no one saw you since they busted up the race the other night? And why can’t he stay with you?” Tej looked Rome over , wondering what Brian was up to.

“No way man , he snores too damn much.” Rome said.

“Look I got some stuff to do , can’t really talk about it man , but I appreciate you letting Rome crash.”

“Does this have anything to do with that Evo you rolled up in?” Tej asked , he knew that Brian came to Miami running from something but not what.

“Yeah , I’ll let you know what’s going down if I need your help.”

“You race man?” Rome asked.

“No , I used to then I had a bad accident , hit a wall doing about a buck fifty and now I just organize.”

“Cool man.” Rome said and followed Brian to check out his new digs.

DBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next few days were chaotic and at times scary as fuck for both Brian and Rome. There was the fact that Verone’s thugs were following them , the cops had them wired through the cars , they were working on getting around that , and Monica seemed to think that Brian was into her. He had set that shit straight this morning when she snuck onto his boat to warn them that Carter wanted them dead after delivery.

“Everyone know what they’re supposed to be doing?” Brian asked as they got ready to head out to do this job with Carter.

“We got you covered.” Tej said.

Tej , Suki and the kid were in charge of getting all the racers to their positions and getting it all ready. The plan was set and Brian hoped to god it worked , if not they might end up dead. He had thought a lot about Dom in the past few days , if they got through this he was going back and doing everything he could to find Dom.

“So you ever gonna tell me what happened in L.A.?” Rome asked.

“I was undercover for street racers hijacking semi-trucks. They were stealing all the merchandise and selling it off. I went under to find out who it was , was taken into the Torretto crew , he was the king of the streets. I befriended them and was sure that they were innocent. Then we went to Race Wars , where they went on a job. “ Brian sighed , looking over the water behind the garage.

“I had been seeing Dom , it was new and I knew that one day I was going to have tell him that I was a cop. I told his sister who I really was , the truckers were arming themselves and I needed to stop them. We tracked them down , Letty had been flipped , Leon was with her , Dom was sitting with a busted car with the engine shot out and Vince was dangling from the truck with a gunshot in his side.”

“So if you caught them why did you run ,why do they have a record to clear for you?” Rome asked.

“Because Vince got a helicopter to the hospital , no details on what he was doing when he was shot. They rest of them headed back to L.A. , Mia and Dom to their house and I assume Leon took Letty somewhere safe. Dom needed to find the last member of his team , who had lost his car to the big gang leader in town , Tran and run before he could take his father’s car from him.

They hit us right after Jessie showed up while Dom and I were arguing. They shot up the yard , killed Jessie and Dom had to follow me. I went after them ,I thought I had killed the guy I was chasing , Lance was Tran’s cousin and second in command but they revived him. Dom killed Tran and then we did what we did best , raced.”

“That still doesn’t tell me why they have anything on you. If the guy didn’t die and he had killed someone , you were ok.”

“After the race Dom flipped his car , a semi pulled out in front of him and he was banged up. The cops were closing in , he not only had the hijackings but the high speed chase and murder we had just committed and a race. I pulled him out and looked at him , seeing the defeat and fear of going back and I couldn’t do it. I gave him the keys to my car and let him go. They interrogated me and had to let me go for the time being , so I ran before they could pin something on me , I wasn’t giving Dom up even to save myself.” Brian finished.

“Well , who knew those hand jobs would turn you forever.” Rome teased.

They play fought for a minute then headed out. They had to meet at Verone’s to run his cargo. They pulled up and knew something was off , Monica wasn’t there and they worried for her safety. They knew thanks to her that the two shadows they had the past few days were going to be riding along , Brian had something for them.

The plan went perfectly , almost. Brian didn’t get rid of his passenger , Rome had to plow into them , but they had lost the cops the way they planned. No one had ever seen so many racers on the road at one time , they had the money and things were good except the fact that the agents were at the wrong place. Cater Verone was not stupid at all , he knew that they were in league with the cops.

He had ordered Brian killed as soon as they arrived , after rubbing it in his face that he knew Monica was a fed and had brought him in. He loaded her up on his fancy boat and been done with it. Thankfully Rome had lost his guy and Brian had been able to tell him the change in destination. He had come roaring in and knocked Baldy out.

“I hope you got a plan.” Rome said as they hopped in his car.

“Call Markham and tell him what happened while I work on it.” Brian told him , peeling out.

Brian drove along the water , finding the boat and wondering what the hell he was going to do to get Carter and save Monica. He couldn’t let him get away or they’d have him and Rome in cuffs again. He looked ahead and saw his chance. _This was going to be some Dukes of Hazzard shit_ he thought.

“Oh shit , I know that look. I’m gonna regret this aren’t I?” Rome looked ahead and saw what Brian was planning.

“Oh Shit!!!!!” Rome and Brian yelled as they flew off the land and landed on the boat.

“You one crazy mother fucker O’Conner , hope your boy knows that shit.” Rome coughed.

They got Monica free , shot Carter and managed to steal some cash. All in all it was a good job , they were only a little banged up. Rome was his usual idiot self , taunting Carter. They took their stolen cash and their new cars and headed out of Miami for L.A. as soon as they were released.

“This is what you want man , are you sure?” Rome asked him as they stood outside the closed Torretto Garage with it’s for sale sign out front.

“I have to do something while I work on getting Mia to tell me where Dom is.” Brian answered.

“Ok homey , but this boy better appreciate this shit.” Rome said as he pulled his phone out and dialed the number.

They had went to see Mia as soon as they got in , but she had slammed the door in their faces. It wasn’t anything that Brian hadn’t expected. She wasn’t going to just hand over Dom’s location to him. Not after everything that had happened , he had lost her her whole family.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

_Baja , Mexico_

“Hello?” Mia answered the phone.

“Bella , how are you?” Dom asked.

“Dom! Are you guys alright?”

“We’re fine Bella , I wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine Dom , I got Jessie taken care of and the cops are leaving me alone. They even told me that I wasn’t in trouble because they had nothing on me. As a matter of fact they indicated that you were the only one they were after , except Brian of course.”

“What are they after Brian for?”

“He let you guys go Dom , he blew his cover and then didn’t arrest you after he knew you were hitting the truck. They don’t want to let a dirty cop go , it makes them look bad.”

“Do they have him , did they get him or did he get away?” Dom was distraught now.

“They arrested him right after you guys took off but they let him go and he disappeared. Until two days ago at least , he showed up wanting to know where you were. I closed the door in his face and haven’t seen him since.”

“He came looking for me and you blew him off?!” Dom exclaimed.

“He was wanted by the cops Dom and then all of a sudden he’s back and looking for you. Who’s to say that he didn’t make a deal to get out of trouble by turning you in?”

“Mia I don’t think he would do that.” Dom argued.

“I don’t care , I’m not letting you get busted. Oh my god!.” Mia exclaimed.

“What’s going on?!”

“There’s an article on Brian in the paper , he busted some drug dealer in Miami. Wow , he was shot.”

“Mia , what the hell has he been doing? Read me the article for god’s sake.” Dom demanded.

“Dom that’s all it really says , he looked fine when he was here.”

“Fine , mail it to me. Are you going to give him a chance now?” Dom asked.

“I’ll think about it , but I’m gonna make him work for it so I know that he is not out to hurt you.”

“Thanks Bella. I love you.”

“I know , look I have to go sign some papers for the garage. I finally got a buyer for it , but you can call me later and I’ll put this in the mail today.”

“Ok Bella I Love you , be safe.”

“I love you too Dom.”

Dom hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen to grab a corona. He was happy and sad at the same time. He hated that he had to leave Mia behind , but he wanted her safe. He was also ecstatic that Brian was looking for him , it made his heart race to think about. He wanted Brian here with him , wanted to hug and kiss him.

“Dom can I talk to you?” Letty asked joining him at the table.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I think we need to talk about us , I know there was that thing with Brian , but he’s not here and after what happened I don’t think that he’s gonna come. I want us to try again.”

“Look Letty I know that we were good at times and that things with Brian are really complicated , but I’m not going to get back together with you because of that. “

“I’m going to prove to you that I’m right for you , that I’m the better choice.” Letty said and got up and walked out.

_PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…._

_It had been months , since Dom had heard about Brian asking about him , since Letty had thrown out her declaration. Mia was being thorough long enough that the FBI had approached Brian about working with them , Brian being frustrated as he was with Mia not telling him anything and his determination to clear Dom’s name he had said yes._

_Dom was upset about that , but then he found a way to get over his anger. Stealing tankers of fuel to feed the racers in the area helped him deal with his anger at Brian and that he’d become a cop again. Leon and Vince hadn’t wanted to get into things again so it was just him and Letty who had found the other two members of their team , who were like an old married couple._

_L.A._

_Brian was slowly losing hope that he would ever figure out how to get Dom cleared. Mia had refused to give him the location of Dom , she talked to him and told him how they were doing , but wouldn’t let the location slip. So when the FBI came calling he answered , seeing an opportunity to fix things himself. He wasn’t sure that Dom would approve of him being a fed now , but he wanted to clear him so he could come home. He was running out of ideas to do that though and was thinking of quitting again and going back to working on Mia._

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_“Hello?” He answered the cell he carried for talking with friends , like Rome , Mia and the Miami crew._

_“Buster I hear you became a fed. Once a pig always a pig I guess.” Letty’s voice answered._

_“Letty what can I do for you?”_

_“Look I heard from Mia that you were trying to work some magic bust or something to be able to get Dom cleared to come home , is that true?”_

_“Yeah , if I can get this drug king pin , Braga , then they pretty much said I could have anything I asked for. Why do you want to know?”_

_“Because I want to help , I’m offering myself as an informant or whatever to help you get this guy and bring Dom home.”_

_“What’s in it for you?” Brian asked , suspicious._

_“I’m after Dom too , I want him back and being essential to getting him back home with his sister is a major plus for me.”_

_“Alright , that’s fair. I’ll set it up for you to go under for us. Welcome to the FBI Letty.” Brian said and hung up. This was what he needed , if he could get Letty in and bust Braga , he could bring Dom back. He just hoped he still loved him._

REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING…I’M ONLY BORROWING THEM…IF I DID OWN THEM , PAUL WOULD STILL BE HERE…THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF OUR FAVORITE COP TURNED CRIMINAL , OUR CALIFORNIA BEACH BLOND BOY WITH A HEART OF PURE GOLD…REST IN PEACE PAUL WALKER…

_It had been months , since Dom had heard about Brian asking about him , since Letty had thrown out her declaration. Mia was being thorough long enough that the FBI had approached Brian about working with them , Brian being frustrated as he was with Mia not telling him anything and his determination to clear Dom’s name he had said yes._

_Dom was upset about that , but then he found a way to get over his anger. Stealing tankers of fuel to feed the racers in the area helped him deal with his anger at Brian and that he’d become a cop again. Leon and Vince hadn’t wanted to get into things again so it was just him and Letty who had found the other two members of their team , who were like an old married couple , and Han of course who was like a bottomless pit since he quit smoking._

_L.A._

_Brian was slowly losing hope that he would ever figure out how to get Dom cleared. Mia had refused to give him the location of Dom , she talked to him and told him how they were doing , but wouldn’t let the location slip. So when the FBI came calling he answered , seeing an opportunity to fix things himself. He wasn’t sure that Dom would approve of him being a fed now , but he wanted to clear him so he could come home. He was running out of ideas to do that though and was thinking of quitting again and going back to working on Mia._

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_“Hello?” He answered the cell he carried for talking with friends , like Rome , Mia and the Miami crew._

_“Buster I hear you became a fed. Once a pig always a pig I guess.” Letty’s voice answered._

_“Letty what can I do for you?”_

_“Look I heard from Mia that you were trying to work some magic bust or something to be able to get Dom cleared to come home , is that true?”_

_“Yeah , if I can get this drug king pin , Braga , then they pretty much said I could have anything I asked for. Why do you want to know?”_

_“Because I want to help , I’m offering myself as an informant or whatever to help you get this guy and bring Dom home.”_

_“What’s in it for you?” Brian asked , suspicious._

_“I’m after Dom too , I want him back and being essential to getting him back home with his sister is a major plus for me.”_

_“Alright , that’s fair. I’ll set it up for you to go under for us. Welcome to the FBI Letty.” Brian said and hung up. This was what he needed , if he could get Letty in and bust Braga , he could bring Dom back. He just hoped he still loved him._

_FOUR MONTHS LATER…_

It had taken a little while , but Brian got Letty in with the racers jockeying for a place in Braga’s team. They knew they used racers to run drugs across the border , but they had no idea where they crossed or what Braga looked like. All they kept finding were the bodies of racers , which worried Brian , Dom would kill him if he let Letty get killed.

“I’ll see you on the flip side , keep an eye out for anything odd. If it starts going south you need to get out , I don’t want you dead.” Brian told her.

“You mean you’re not hoping to get rid of me so you can get Dom to yourself?” Letty eyed him.

“No , Letty , I would never wish you dead. Besides I doubt getting you killed would win me any points.” Brian put a hand on her shoulder , it was almost time.

“I think you’re growing on me Buster.” Letty said and she surprised him by hugging him.

He hugged her back and she headed out. He spent the hours after worrying about her , maybe they wouldn’t kill her like every other informant they had sent in. Letty was good , she could adapt to anything and charm anyone. At some point he fell asleep and jolted awake when his phone rang.

“Letty?” Brian answered.

“You need to get down here Brian , the curve on Mulholland Drive.” Stasiak said and hung up , leaving a lump in Brian’s throat.

He pulled up to the scene , cop cars parked all over both sides of the street and a fire truck spraying a car flipped on its roof. He had a bad feeling about this , that looked like Letty’s car and he prayed it wasn’t , tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s Letty’s O’Conner.” Stasiak told him as he walked up.

“God Damnnit!!!” Brian yelled , crouching down as close as he could get to the car , his heart breaking as he let the tears run down his face.

Brian knew that this was the end , Dom would never forgive him for this , not that he was going to forgive himself. He had to tell Mia , his mind was racing , all the things he had to do. He didn’t have a lot of money , but he was paying for the funeral , he wouldn’t put that on Mia again. He had to find out how to get in one of the races to run for Braga , cause he was certain of one thing , he would be the next one to go under. He never should have let Letty do this , but he knew deep down inside that he couldn’t have stopped her , she would have gone to someone else. He sat on a bumper and waited for the facts to come before he went to Mia.

He pulled up to the Torretto house , the house that held so many good and bad memories , he was about to add to that. He didn’t want to do this , he didn’t want Letty to be dead , even though she wanted to take Dom from him. He walked to the door , taking a steadying breath and trying to keep the tears at bay before he knocked. He heard Mia coming to the door and he stepped back.

“Brian , what are you doing here so late? If this is about Dom again…” She trailed off seeing his face.

“What happened?”

“It’s Letty , Mia , she’s gone.”

“What do you mean she’s gone? She’s been here fixing the car for when Dom comes home , did she go to get him?”

“We found her car , flipped on the curve of Mulholland , it was burnt up. She’s gone Mia , I’m sorry.” Brian decided at the last moment not to tell her that Letty was working for them. He just hoped he didn’t end up regretting it.

DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

_Dominican Republic…_

Dom was driving down a deserted road , he had left Letty behind along with all the illegal shit. It had happened after the last sale of their fuel tankers , Han had told him of the cops busting a garage , looking for him. It was getting too dangerous to stay , sure they all participated in crimes , but in that moment he had thought about Jessie and vowed he wasn’t going to cause another death. He had left stacks of money with Letty and his cross , the necklace she had given him when they first started out together , saying that as long as he wore it then she would know there was hope for them.

He had wanted her to realize that it was over , for good , the relationship and their friendship. That was three months ago , and he was sticking low to avoid the cops. He had picked up a pay as you go phone so he could keep in touch with Mia. He had learned that Letty had gone back to L.A. , Mia said that she was hurt and staying busy , but wouldn’t say what she was keeping busy with. He knew that Han had taken off , he had been talking about Tokyo but Dom wasn’t sure if that was where he actually was. Tego and Omar were probably arguing somewhere. The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Dom.” Mia said and he could tell she had been crying.

“What’s wrong Bella?” Dom pulled over and put the car in park.

“It’s Letty Dom , she’s dead.” Mia burst into tears.

“How?” Dom asked , voice steady as his heart started to break.

“She was in a car accident , the car caught fire and she didn’t make it. Brian came to tell me himself , god he was so upset.”

“I’m coming home Mia.”

“Dom please don’t.” She pleaded , but he just hung up and started driving again. Dom was going home and he was going to find out how this had happened , she was a born racer and something wasn’t right with this situation. He drove for hours tears in his eyes at points and finally made it to Echo Park and the house that was home.

He parked on a hill high above the cemetery , he could see that many of their friends were there , the bright cars giving them away. He saw Mia sitting there in the front row , Letty’s family hadn’t cared much when she was alive so it was no surprise that they weren’t there. Dom spotted some feds , he had thought they’d be looking for him to show , that’s why he was up on the hill. His heart thudded as he picked out Brian , in his suit and was pleased when Brian looked up to where he was standing , like he knew he was there.

He headed straight to the house , sure that they would be so focused on the funeral that they wouldn’t be watching the house. The house was empty when he got there shortly after dark , so he checked out the garage , surprised to find the charger nearly fixed and his necklace hanging on the mirror.

“She was determined that you were coming home soon , wouldn’t tell me why she was so sure , but she wanted to have the car fixed when you did.” Mia said , coming up behind him.

“Where did it happen?” Dom asked.

“I’ll show you , let’s go. I’m parked in the alley.”

They drove to the scene to in silence. Dom was thinking about Letty and Mia was worried that Dom was going to get caught. She was sure that if Brian came by again Dom would be fine , but he was so upset that she had a feeling he wouldn’t be back again. He had been at the funeral and Mia had ignored him so the other feds wouldn’t give him crap , up until the guy standing next to Brian had commented on him paying for the funeral that she really looked at him.

“It was a nice funeral , she would have liked it Mia. You did a good job.” Dom broke the silence.

“I didn’t do it , I assumed it was her family or a friend until I got there and none of her family was there.”

“Then who took care of it?”

“Brian did , he paid for everything and made all the decisions.”

“I don’t know what to say , I thought they hated each other. It was a wonderful gesture.”

They stopped right before the curve , the road scarred from the accident. Mia was sure the cops had an idea of what happened , but she knew that Dom was better at visualizing then they were. She watched from her spot leaning on the car as he walked the street.

“Nitro meth.” Dom muttered to himself.

He had visualized the entire wreck , they had come racing around the corner , Letty in the lead. The other car had clipped her in the side , causing her car to spin and flip repeatedly. He could see where it had come to a stop , on the roof according to Mia. There was a scorched patch on the road. He tried not to imagine how she felt , scared and alone , dying on the ground as the flames licked at her.

“I’m gonna go check out some things , you can head home Bella. I don’t want you getting caught with me.” Dom told her. He had a safe place , a trailer stashed away he could crash in and a car he could use.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Brian was exhausted , he hurt all over. Running down that idiot had left him bruised and sore , but going out a window and off a ledge would do that to you. At least it wasn’t all for nothing , he had a name , David Park. Now all he had to do was wait for Wu to print him out a list so he could find this guy. He walked toward his desk and spotted Mia , in the interrogation holding with Stasiak.

“Yeah this is Forsythe down in evidence , I need Stasiak down to sign some greenies.” Brian said over the phone.

“He’s going to get you for that you know.” Wu told him.

Brian ignored her and waited until Stasiak left the room. Then he walked in and waited until Mia looked up at him. She looked pissed , that famous Torretto rage and he wasn’t sure that some of it wasn’t directed at him.

“Let’s go get some coffee.”

They went to a coffee shop around the block. Brian really didn’t care if he got in trouble for this , he owed Mia more than he owed the feds. He carried two cups of coffee to the table where Mia was looking out the window with her arms folded on the table.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks , but I still don’t know why you brought me here.”

“I figured that , but I’m not sure I know why.”

“Then take me back. If they see us being friendly it would be bad for you.”

“Look they’re gonna catch Dom or worse , you don’t need to be around him.”

“I appreciate the advice , but I have it under control.” Mia looked through the window and spotted what looked like a fed coming toward the café.

“I think one of your coworkers are coming in , you better act like we’re fighting.” Mia whispered.

“Look I’m sorry that I did what I did back then , it was the hardest thing I ever did.”  


“I’m really sorry that pretending to be a part of our family and tearing it apart was hard for you.” Mia raised her voice , the agent taking a seat behind Brian.

“I lie that is what I’m good at , that’s why the FBI recruited me.” Brian said.

Mia leaned in so that she couldn’t be overheard. She knew they had to do this dance so that Brian wouldn’t get in anymore trouble , but she hated having to say these things. She wanted to tell him something good , something she had been thinking about for a while.

“What if you’re not the good guy pretending to bad , what if you’re really the bad guy pretending to be good?” he smiled at her.

“I’m gonna head back , you go home.”

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDB

When Brian walked back into the office Wu was waiting for him. He had asked her to run the cars of all the David Parks , he knew that the car would lead him to the right one. He was glad right now that he couldn’t see Stasiak. Brian listened as she listed off cars until he heard one that fit.

“That one right there , that’s it.”

“How do you know?” She asked.

“Cause that’s something I would drive.” Brian got the address and took off again.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Brian parked behind the car in question , knowing that he had made the right choice. Now all he needed was to find the apartment to go with the car , he hoped it was in the building it was parked in front of. He unclipped his seat belt and was about to get out when he heard a scream and saw glass rain down. He looked up and swore as he saw a guy hanging out a window and Dom holding his ankle. He ran up the stairs and burst into the apartment , gun drawn and stopped behind Dom.

“Bring him back in Dom.”

“You hear to arrest me?”

“You know I’m not , Dom , but someone’s going to call the cops and they will.” Brian put his gun away.

“This guy deserves to die , they killed Letty Brian , and I’m going to make them pay , all of them.” Dom said , but he pulled him in anyway. He had already passed out from fear.

“Dom , what are you doing here? They’re going to send you to jail.” Brian said.

“I have to make them pay , I’m going back as soon as that is done. You can come with me when I go.” Dom moved closer grabbing the back of Brian’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Brian melted into it , knowing that he shouldn’t. The temptation was too much , he gave in to it. He wrapped his arms around Dom and moaned as his tongue licked into his mouth. He felt himself hardening and pressed into Dom who moaned and pressed back. Brian wanted to take Dom to his apartment and let him fuck him into the mattress at that moment. A third moan from Park on the floor broke them apart.

“I’ll find you later , get out of here before they come and arrest you.” Brian told him as he adjusted himself.

Dom nodded and left out the door. Brian took a few breaths and pulled his phone out and called back up. He cuffed Park and waited out front for the marked car to arrive , even though he could have taken him in himself he needed a little time to get back in control.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

He walked into the office with Park , who he had met up with in the lobby and was putting him in the same room Mia had been in when Stasiak caught him. He was yelling across the room and Brian knew this was going to go bad.

“O’Conner don’t you ever release my witness again!” he reached Brian and Brian snapped.

He punched him in the stomach , then as his head went down Brian grabbed it. He slammed it into the wall next to the door. He finally let him go and he turned and slid down the wall holding his bleeding nose.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“He hit me!” Stasiak yelled.

“Go get yourself cleaned up.” The boss man said.

“But..” Stasiak started but he was cut off.

“I said go. O’Conner do you know the difference between a cop and a criminal?” He asked as Stasiak stomped off. Brian just stared at him.

“One bad decision , keep it in line son.” Brian nodded and went to interrogate Park.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Dom had gotten the details out of that idiot before Brian had showed up. He had fixed his car and was rolling up to the spot the started the race to determine who ran for this Braga guy. That didn’t interest him , he was interested in the asshole driving the green Torino. Park agreed to get him into a race , but couldn’t tell him who was driving that car. He caught sight of Brian and smirked , he knew that he would get in.

Unfortunately Dom knew that he had to win this race , he had to beat Brian to get to the guy who killed Letty. He had to avenge her before they could be together again. He owed her that much. They raced and Brian almost had him , he had learned from his past mistake ,using his NOZ to early. Dom had to wreck him to win and while he felt bad about that he needed to get in.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

He really wasn’t that surprised when Brian showed up at the bar the next night , in place of the that douche bag that talked about himself in the third person. He smiled as he saw that Brian was drinking a Corona , he laughed when Brian told him how he got the spot , that the guy was busted. Then they were being called to sit with Campos.

“Do you two know each other?” he picked up on their familiarity. Dom thought fast , looking Brian in the eye to convey he should follow him.

“He used to date my sister.”

“Ah , you’re a lucky man.” Campos told Brian.

“Yeah , why’s that?”

“You’re still alive. I have to take care of business , but you enjoy yourselves , there’s beer , women and pool.” He said and was gone.

“You should get out of this , it’s not safe.” Dom told him.

“I’m going to take this fucker down , don’t mess it up Dom.” Brian told him and walked off.

Dom shook his head at a couple of girls who came over and plopped on his lap , he had to play along for a little while. He watched Brian walk off after Campos. If he wasn’t careful he was going to get himself hurt or worse and then Dom would be pissed even more.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDB

He finally found the freight elevator that went down to where the cars were. He spotted the Torino and walked over to it. He was inspecting it when he heard someone else enter the garage. He tensed slightly , preparing to beat the hell out of the person if it was the owner of the car.

“Are you one of those guys who are only concerned with cars and ignore everyone else?” Giselle asked as she reached him.

“I’m one of those guys who appreciates the body regardless of the make or model.” Dom answered.

“Oh , that explains it then. What do you miss the most about him?”

“How could you tell?”

“It’s obvious to anyone who’s ever been in love.” She said with a smile.

“He has the most beautiful blue eyes and his body is the most refined one I have ever seen , but the best thing is his heart.” Dom told her.

“I’m sure you’ll be with him again soon. Let’s get back to the party before Phoenix finds you looking at his car.” She said and walked to the elevator.

“This is Phoenix’s car , where is he tonight?” Dom kept it in check.

“Phoenix isn’t here right now , but don’t worry he’ll be back for the run.” They reached the party floor and got out.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Brian walked into headquarters , heading straight for Wu. He had grabbed the glasses from the room where Campos had been talking to the mystery man. He hoped to god this was Braga. He wanted to get this over with before he or Dom got caught or killed.

“Run these for prints for me , one is Campos and the other may be Braga’s.” Brian handed over the glasses.

“Run them through every database here and internationally.” He instructed.

“But that could take a while.” She said.

“I know , just do it.” Brian said pulling out the GPS in his pocket that was going off.

He got it out and saw that it was go time , he had been sent a message on where to meet. It was a warehouse downtown , and he had to be there tomorrow afternoon. That gave him enough time to inform the others so they could track him. The next afternoon he was racing toward the warehouse and pulling in last.

Brian looked around as he was directed in line , he caught Dom’s eye and saw that he looked slightly concerned. Brian put it in park and saw why , they were sweeping the cars for trackers. _Shit!_ He thought. He started clawing at the center console as inconspicuously as possible as they moved closer to him. At the last moment he grabbed the tracker and dropped it in his drink , killing it instantly. He was relieved that he passed their scan , but worried that he was no longer being tracked. If shit went down then he was on his own , no back up.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

They were loaded into a semi and driven down to Mexico , where they were unloaded and told to follow Phoenix. They drove lights out , across the desert with the drugs in their cars , dodging border patrol cameras and helicopters as they made it to a hidden underground tunnel. When they made it to the other side with no problems , if you didn’t count Dom’s attempt to get to Phoenix earlier , Dom confronted him about Letty.

“I said only pussies run nitro meth.” Dom growled.

“You been looking under my hood?!” Phoenix was pissed. Brian wondered if Dom had a plan here or what.

“There was a girl , she ran for you a little while back , someone running nitro meth wrecked her car and killed her.”

“Oh was that your little bitch? She looked so sad laying there pleading for her life when I shot her in the head.”

Brian saw Dom practically vibrate , he was about to draw his hidden gun when Dom’s car exploded , igniting the next one and the next one. He grabbed his gun and started firing and running for a car that was holding all the goods. He pulled up next to Dom.

“Get in Dom!” he yelled.

DBDBDBDBDBDDBDDBDBDBBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After they made it back to America they pulled over and Brian called his prize in , he wanted to make a trade with Braga. That way they could nail him and Dom could be free again. His boss had other ideas , seemed they were out of time and it was no longer their case. He was going to argue when he noticed Dom was bleeding.

“Dom , we need to look at your arm.”

“It’s fine. What are we going to do with this?” Dom brushed him off.

“Dom please.” Brian begged , he hated seeing him hurt.

“After we get this somewhere safe.”

Brian nodded and drove to the police impound. It was perfect to hide , no one would think to look there. Once they got in and parked the car they needed a ride. Brian thought about the whole chaos filled night they had.

“You know when you blew up your car , you also blew up mine. So technically you owe me a ten second car now.” Brian smirked at him.

Dom walked over and busted the window out a pretty sweet little silver number. He popped the lock and opened the door , waving to Brian to get in. He bowed a little as Brian stepped to the door to get in , but Brian paused.

“You are so sweet honey.” He said.

“I’ll show you sweet soon enough.” Dom said leaning in and kissing him.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

They were set up at the meet place , agents were hidden in a cargo trailer while Dom and Brian stood waiting for Braga. They didn’t have to wait long before cars came flying in , Phoenix jumping out and running toward Dom. They were able to hold him back before he got to Dom , but Dom was smiling at him.

“You’re a dead man!” Phoenix told him.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Dom told him.

“We’re here with our end of the bargain , where’s Braga?” Brian tried to get things back on track.

“Right here.” Campos said and gestured to the passenger’s side of the front car.

An older man climbed out , not a word was spoken as he walked up to stand in front of Dom and Brian . Brian eyed the man , he definitely looked like he could be Braga. He was older and had the air of a drug lord. But for some reason Brian didn’t think that he was Braga.

“You thinking what I’m thinking Dom?” Brian asked , glancing at him.

“This ain’t Braga.” Dom growled looking at Campos.

Just then it all went to shit , the agents busting out the trailers going straight for the old man. They thought he was Braga and while they were going after him Campos was getting away and Brian had a feeling that he was really Braga. It would make so much sense , pretend to be just another employee and you could see what your men really did and thought about you.

“He’s not Braga!” Brian yelled trying to get them to go after Campos.

Both sides were shooting and Campos was getting into a car and speeding away. Brian saw Dom run for Gisele who Campos was trying to run over. He managed to pull her out of the way and Brian tried not to feel a little jealous about that. Brian had given Dom the keys to the car they had taken from the impound lot. He knew where to find Dom and he wanted him to get out before they stopped focusing on Braga’s men and busted Dom.

“Dom get out of here!” Brian yelled as he ducked behind a barrel.

Dom hesitated for a moment , he didn’t want to leave Brian especially if there was shooting still going on , but he knew he had get gone before he ended up arrested. He jumped in the silver car , squealing his tires as he peeled out.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDB

Dom was sitting at the small kitchen table when Brian rolled in. He looked like hell , but he seemed to be unharmed. Dom stood and wrapped him in a hug , Brian returning it. Dom pulled back and put a hand on Brian’s cheek , getting a good look at him.

“I’m fine , just sore from diving all over the place. Braga got away , Wu got hard proof that Campos really is Braga and they want to take you down since they lost him.” Brian explained.

“Do you know where Braga went?” Dom asked.

“They picked him up on a border crossing camera , he’s back in Mexico , where we have no jurisdiction and they have no extradition as you know.” Brian leaned his head in until he and Dom had their foreheads together.

“Dom your still hurt!” Brian exclaimed , remembering the shot he took in the arm when they ran from Phoenix.

“Yeah , the bullet’s still in there. Can you call Mia , she’s got those nursing classes she’s been taking.” Dom said as he sat back down and started easing his shirt off.

Mia made it in under an hour , she glared at Brian as he opened the door for her. He bowed his head , knowing that she was blaming him for letting Dom get shot. He closed the door and followed her into the dining area where Dom was waiting with his shirt off.

Brian knew it was a really inappropriate time and all , but seeing Dom sitting there with his tanned torso on display he was hardening in his pants. Brian blushed slightly when Dom met his eye and quietly adjusted himself. Dom smirked at him as Mia set up her supplies.

“Why can’t you ever do anything without getting hurt?” She asked , digging into his shoulder a little harder than needed.

“Damn Mia , take it easy , I wasn’t trying to get hurt.” Dom told her , trying to remain still.

“I thought you would be a little more careful now that Brian is back with us , a little incentive not to get yourself killed trying to avenge Letty , but I guess I was wrong.”

“He didn’t mean to Mia , and he saved both our asses. They were going to kill us all after we delivered their shipment.” Brian told her.

Mia kept quiet after that and was a little nicer while digging the bullet out of Dom’s shoulder. He went into his room after she was done and he was taped up to get changed into clean clothes. Brian sat there and didn’t speak , he wasn’t sure Mia wouldn’t still knock him a good one.

“I want to thank you for trying to clear Dom , trying to bring him home to me , even if it’s more for you than me. It means a lot to me. “ Mia told him.

Dom was about to walk back out into the dining room when he noticed that Mia was talking to Brian , he was a little jealous , but he knew that his sister wouldn’t do that to him. So he decided to give them a few minutes so she could get out what she was telling him. He sat down on the bed and noticed a box marked ‘Letty.’ He pulled it toward him and started going through it.

There wasn’t much in there. A few personal items that she always kept , a picture of all of them together taken years ago , before they started running the trucks. A few pieces of jewelry , nothing fancy and her phone. Curious to see what she had been doing that had led her to running drugs for Braga he flipped through it. There were a few pictures and the contacts list held only two numbers , Mia’s and an unnamed number. He hit send and put the phone to his ear.

 _Ring…Ring…Ring…_ came from the other room. _No fucking way!_ Dom thought. He got up and walked toward the sound , seeing Brian looking at his phone and Mia looking confused. Dom felt his blood boil , all this time they were together and Brian never told him that he was in contact with Letty. He felt something in him snap.

“When were you going to tell me?!” he growled at him.

“It’s not what you think , Dom , let me explain.”

Dom grabbed him and threw him into a shelf , letting his anger get the better of him for the second time in his life. Mia was screaming in the background , not understanding what was going on. Dom was on him as soon as he hit the ground punching him and enjoying it.

“You were running Letty Brian , what do you need to explain.”

“She came to me man , wanted to bring you home. She wanted to show you she was the better choice , man. She did it for you!” Brian yelled.

Dom backed off , hit with the guilt that he had made her need to prove that she was better that Brian. Even though deep down he knew that he couldn’t control that , she felt how she felt. He stormed off out the trailer and plopped down in one of the chairs outside. He wasn’t so sure that he could forgive Brian , yet he wasn’t sure that he couldn’t forgive him either. It was a fine line between them both.

“Dom , he really is sorry that this happened , if you listen to him he’ll explain to you why he did what he did.”

“Mia , I know that he must have had a good reason , but I’m angry too. She’s dead and he was running her for the FBI , he kept that from us.”

“Look at it from his point of view , she died on his watch and he knew that you would react the way you are. He didn’t want to lose you , so he kept it to himself , trying all the time to make sure that Braga was busted and you got your revenge against Phoenix.”

“He said that to you?”

“He actually told me that he would have stood and watched you kill Phoenix and not done a thing.”

“I guess I should go apologize to him and work out how to get Braga back.” Dom sighed.

“Dom , he left , he went back to his house. He was a little upset after you left. He told me what happened and then took off.” Mia told him.

“Then I guess it’s just me.” Dom said.

“I’d tell you not to do it , but I know you’ll just do it anyway.”

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Brian shouldn’t even be driving right now , he knew that yet he was driving anyway. The tears pouring down his face were cold in the night air. It was over , he knew that now , his fear had come true. Dom was never going to speak to him again , or touch him unless he was killing him. He knew that once he found out that Letty had been working for him that would be the end of things.

His heart hurt , more because he knew he deserved this , because he had gotten her killed. He was so desperate to get Dom back with a clear record that he had rationalized until running Letty was okay with him. He wanted to get home and curl up in bed and just be , stop trying and failing to be good and give up all together. He wanted to not care , to not exist anymore so the pain couldn’t hurt him. He let out a sob and pressed the pedal harder , finally making it home and crawling into bed to cry his heart out.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Dom was finishing the last touches of the charger , he had ignored the fact that Mia thought it was still a curse. He was going down to Mexico and he was going to bring hell with him. He was going to kill Phoenix for Letty and he was going to kill Braga on principal.

“Hey , I know you don’t want me here , but I want to help. I need to fix this , even if it doesn’t fix us.” Brian said as he walked into the garage.

“I’m not planning on bringing anyone back you know.”

Dom couldn’t say he was surprised when he showed up. He knew that he wanted to make things right , he was glad that he had showed up. He was ready to set things straight with the two of them , they needed to get past this , because Dom loved him.

“Hey Brian.” Mia said as she carried the groceries into the house.

“I’ll be right back.” Brian told Dom and ran after Mia. He had to let her know that he was sorry and that after he cleared Dom he was leaving , he wasn’t going to cause any more pain to her family. Dom turned and watched Brian follow Mia into the house , reminding himself that his sister wouldn’t do anything with Brian.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

“Mia , can I talk to you?” Brian closed the door behind him.

“I guess you came in here to tell me that you’re going to bring my brother back in one piece , that I shouldn’t worry and that you’re sorry again that things happened the way they did with Letty.”

“No , I mean of course I want to say all those things and bringing Dom back alive is a given. I just wanted to let you know that when this is all over , I’m leaving again. My buddy Rome headed back to Miami a while ago , you guys can have the garage back.” Brian leaned back against the counter.

“What are you talking about , Brian? You don’t need to leave , Dom doesn’t want you to leave. Let’s go talk to him about this.” Mia moved toward the door , but Brian held his hands up.

“I don’t want Dom to know about this , he needs to focus on what we’re doing m, not what I’m doing after. Promise me you won’t say anything to him or I’ll disappear sooner.”

“Fine , but after you’re gone I’m singing like a canary.” Mia said.

Dom slipped quietly back down the stairs , he was hurt that Brian wanted to leave him , but he could see that he thought he was doing what was best for them. He wasn’t going to say anything , not until they were done , then he was giving him every reason not to leave.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Brian was laying there in the dirt , a gash in his side and blood running down his side. Dom was crawling out the car that he had just used to ram Phoenix to death. Brain looked up as he dropped next to him and placed a hand on his side.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Me , you’re the one with a hole in your side! I’d kick your ass if you weren’t so hurt.” Dom told him kissing his nose.

The sirens sounded in the distance , reminding Brian of the last time they had been facing oncoming cops. He looked at Dom and knew that he was going to stay , this time he didn’t look so defeated.

“Dom go , please don’t let them get you.”

“No , Brian I’m not running and neither are you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about what I overheard you telling my sister about , how you were leaving us behind after this was over.”

“I guess we’re in this together.” Brian grabbed Dom’s hand and pulled himself up , never letting go.

“Together.” Dom said and kissed him , keeping it short and sweet.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBD

The cops closed in , taking Braga into custody and Dom too. Even though Brian tried to talk them into letting him go without the cuffs , they didn’t listen to him. He spent some time at the hospital , getting a few stitches for the two inch gash on his side. Then he went to see about getting Dom out. Unfortunately they screwed him over , they wanted him to go to court and let the judge sort it out.

“Don’t worry Mia , the judge should take into account that Dom helped bring down Braga and didn’t run when the cops came.” Brian sat next to Mia in the court room , holding her hand.

“I understand the defendant helped FBI bring down a drug cartel and was kind enough to stay and let himself be arrested. I have heard testimony from Agent O’Conner , but I feel that he is too close to the case and the defendant. Therefore , I sentence Mr. Torretto to a minimum sentence of 15 years in Lompoc without the possibility of parole.” The judge said and Brian wanted to scream.

Mia was crying and Dom was quiet , in shock that he was headed back to the one place that had almost killed him. He turned to look at Brian and Mia. Brian met his eyes and through the tears he saw a determination there. He didn’t know what was going to happen , but he wanted to let them know he was going to be alright.

‘I love you.’ He mouthed to both of them. They said it back and then Dom was being led back to the jail until he could be transferred to Lompoc.

DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBBDBD

Brian knew there was a chance that Dom wouldn’t be released , so he had made a plan. He had busted his ass in the two weeks he had before the trial to get ahold of Tego and Omar. They were going to need all the help they could get. He reluctantly let Mia in on it , though she was still positive about him getting off.

Now they were racing down the highway , closing in on the prison transport bus. Brian had this all planned out , he was done being the cop , pretending to be good. One thing losing Letty had taught him was he had to stop wasting time with Dom , he needed to spend every moment available with him. They had a plan , Mia had took a trip down to Rio and found Vince , they would split up after busting Dom out and meet at Vince’s house.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDDBBDBDBD

Dom was sitting on the bus , handcuffed to the bar beneath his seat. He was scared , he didn’t know if he could do this again. He hadn’t heard from anyone since the trial and he knew that he had barely survived the first time in prison. Now he would have to do it again and he wasn’t sure he could take another man that wasn’t Brian , even if it kept his ass safe.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard the one sound he thought he would never hear again. For there was no mistaking it , he had known that sound all his life. He had thought it gone forever when he crashed it in the tunnels. Brian must have gotten it out and restored it. He smiled , _they were coming for him._

_COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…_

_Brian and Mia were exhausted , having been running since they busted Dom out. They had split up like planned and even though Brian wanted to go with Dom he had insisted that he didn’t want to get caught with them. He was still protecting them._

_That was a week ago and they hadn’t been eating well , the combined rough roads and nerves made it hard. Brian pulled up to a narrow street , this was where Mia said Vince lived. He looked up at the rows of houses climbing up from the street. Everything was so close together here in Rio and the walkway was lined with thugs , armed to the teeth. Brian helped Mia out of the car and they started up the walk to Vince’s._

_“Are you sure this is the place?” Brian asked._

_“Yes this is where Vince lives.” She answered and before he could suggest they leave , Vince came down the stairs , laughing at them and waving off the others._

_“How does it feel being on the other side?” He asked , hugging Mia , who clung to him desperately._

_“Other side of what?”_

_“The law buster.”_

_They followed Vince up and he made them food , his friends’ sister was there cooking , Mia eyed her wearily , but she was too busy cooking to pay her any mind. Brian thought that maybe something had happened when Mia came down here earlier._

_“I’ll show you where you can sleep , wash up and such.” She told Mia and Mia followed her._

_“So was the journey that bad?” Vince asked._

_“We didn’t run into trouble but we took longer cause we avoided the major cities. Have you heard from Dom yet?”_

_“No , not since he called two days ago , he said he’d be here today or tomorrow.”_

_“What’s with you and Mia?” Brian asked._

_“We may have had a moment when she was here , but I’m not sure if she wants to stay with me.” Vince looked upset._

_“Maybe you should tell her that there’s nothing going on with you and Consuela. It might help your cause.”_

_“I guess that would make her feel better.” Vince laughed at him._

_“Look I have a job coming up and you guys could use the money obviously. It’s taking some cars off a train. I just need you to drive , I can take care of the rest. What do you say?”_

_“We’ll do it.” Mia said , joining them and Brian noticed she looked like she had gotten sick again._

_DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDB_

_Dom rolled up to Vince’s as the sun was rising , he spotted Vince loading his car up. He was tired and ready to just crash in a nice soft bed with Brian wrapped around him. Preferably after he finally fucked him into the bed , but that was for later._

_“Where’s Brian and Mia?” he asked as he crawled out the car._

_“I’ve got a job and they offered to help me. Come on , I’m headed out to meet them now.” Vince said and Dom got in the car , fuming that they had agreed to do this when they were supposed to be laying low._

REVIEW….REVIEW…REVIEW….


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING…I MERELY PLAY WITH THEM AS I PLEASE…THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE ETERNAL SMILE AND BRIGHT BLUE EYES THAT LIT UP OUR SOULS AND ENHANCED OUR LIVES…MAY YOU FOREVER SHINE DOWN ON US AND REJOICE IN OUR LOVE FOR YOU…HOW I WISH ALL THIS I WRITE WAS STILL POSSIBLE FOR YOU…WARNING CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL SCENES…IF YOU DON’T LIKE THAT YOU SHOULDN’T BE PATROLLING THE M RATED STORIES…

_Brian and Mia were exhausted , having been running since they busted Dom out. They had split up like planned and even though Brian wanted to go with Dom he had insisted that he didn’t want to get caught with them. He was still protecting them._

_That was a week ago and they hadn’t been eating well , the combined rough roads and nerves made it hard. Brian pulled up to a narrow street , this was where Mia said Vince lived. He looked up at the rows of houses climbing up from the street. Everything was so close together here in Rio and the walkway was lined with thugs , armed to the teeth. Brian helped Mia out of the car and they started up the walk to Vince’s._

_“Are you sure this is the place?” Brian asked._

_“Yes this is where Vince lives.” She answered and before he could suggest they leave , Vince came down the stairs , laughing at them and waving off the others._

_“How does it feel being on the other side?” He asked , hugging Mia , who clung to him desperately._

_“Other side of what?”_

_“The law buster.”_

_They followed Vince up and he made them food , his friends’ sister was there cooking , Mia eyed her wearily , but she was too busy cooking to pay her any mind. Brian thought that maybe something had happened when Mia came down here earlier._

_“I’ll show you where you can sleep , wash up and such.” She told Mia and Mia followed her._

_“So was the journey that bad?” Vince asked._

_“We didn’t run into trouble but we took longer cause we avoided the major cities. Have you heard from Dom yet?”_

_“No , not since he called two days ago , he said he’d be here today or tomorrow.”_

_“What’s with you and Mia?” Brian asked._

_“We may have had a moment when she was here , but I’m not sure if she wants to stay with me.” Vince looked upset._

_“Maybe you should tell her that there’s nothing going on with you and Consuela. It might help your cause.”_

_“I guess that would make her feel better.” Vince laughed at him._

_“Look I have a job coming up and you guys could use the money obviously. It’s taking some cars off a train. I just need you to drive , I can take care of the rest. What do you say?”_

_“We’ll do it.” Mia said , joining them and Brian noticed she looked like she had gotten sick again._

_DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDB_

_Dom rolled up to Vince’s as the sun was rising , he spotted Vince loading his car up. He was tired and ready to just crash in a nice soft bed with Brian wrapped around him. Preferably after he finally fucked him into the bed , but that was for later._

_“Where’s Brian and Mia?” he asked as he crawled out the car._

_“I’ve got a job and they offered to help me. Come on , I’m headed out to meet them now.” Vince said and Dom got in the car , fuming that they had agreed to do this when they were supposed to be laying low._

DBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Brian looked over at Dom , who was hanging next to him. Things hadn’t gone the way he thought they would , it was supposed to be in and out , quick and easy. Steal a few cars off the train and get a little cash , then be on their way once Dom arrived. Instead Dom had arrived with Vince and the guys with him were _really_ interested in the blue car. So they had sent Mia with it , to keep it from them until they figured out what they were a part of. Brian and Dom had drove their car off a cliff and been captured by the rest of the squad and were strung up by the boss man , Reyes.

“I know you said you had to make a call babe , but I gotta say , bad call.” Dom said.

“I know.”

They managed to take the lone guard out after Dom flipped the hook , and made it back to the garage where Mia was hiding. In true Toretto fashion she was wielding a wrench when they came in. Brian had a bad feeling about this whole thing , he was afraid that Vince had been in on it somehow. There was something in that car that they wanted , so bad that they would kill them all for it.

“I’m so glad you guys are alright. Where’s Vince?” Mia asked , hugging them both.

“That’s a damn good question.” Brian replied.

“We don’t know anything yet , let’s wait till he gets here before we jump to conclusions.” Dom said , hoping he was wrong about Vince’s involvement.

“We know one thing , they were after something in this car. Let’s take it apart and see what we find.” Mia suggested , not thinking about the possibility that Vince was against them.

They were in the middle of tearing the car apart when Vince showed up. He walked in like all was good and nothing had gone wrong. It worried Mia. She saw Brian tense as Vince come in and knew that shit was about to go bad. It was all the worse since she had discovered the road wasn’t the only reason she had been sick on the way down , turned out she left Rio three weeks ago with more than she came with. She was pregnant with Vince’s baby and now Brian and her brother were going to kill him.

“I had to wait for them to leave so I didn’t lead them here.” Vince was saying.

“Bullshit!” Brian yelled and dove for Vince.

Dom grabbed him and pushed him away. Brian felt it like a stab to the heart , he was protecting Vince instead of backing him. They were lovers , had taken a stand against Vince together once before. Now Dom was standing against him with Vince.

“You need to cool down , take a walk O’Conner.” Dom growled.

Brian felt the tears well in his eyes , he hadn’t called him O’Conner in so long. He turned and stormed out the room , ignoring Mia reaching for him. He slammed the door behind him , pissed at Dom. He growled in frustration at the situation , breathing wasn’t helping him calm down at all. Completely frustrated he lashed out and punched the wall , savoring the pain shooting up his arm.

DBDBDBDBDDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The plane that landed shortly after the train incident contained a special forces team sent specifically to take in Toretto and O’Conner. The leader ,a big burly man by the name of Luke Hobbs was a no nonsense kind of man. He actually looked a lot like Dom , but he was a law abiding man. He recruited a woman , local police force whose husband had been killed in the line of duty. She was someone who wouldn’t be corrupt.

He was going to bring these bastards to justice. O’Conner was a disgrace to the name of law enforcement. Dom was the worst kind of criminal. But Hobbs always got his man and this time would be no different. He wasn’t leaving without them in cuffs.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Vince waited until everyone else had gone to bed , he knew that if he just got the chip to Reyes then they would be safe again. Then he and Mia could work on things and Dom wouldn’t be upset with him for the stupid shit he always ended up doing. He grabbed the GPS and pulled the chip out the back.

“I almost wish I didn’t see that , almost.” Dom growled , slinking from out the shadows.

“Dom , look they just want the chip man. I can give it to them and they will leave us all alone. I didn’t know about it until after it went down man.” Vince pleaded.

“Mia was on that train , Vince. My sister and Brian were both on that train and you put them in danger.”

“I’m sorry Dom.” Vince yelled in desperation.

“What is going on out here?” Mia came busting in the room with Brian behind her.

“Get out , Vince.” Dom said in a quiet voice.

“What?”

“I said GET OUT!” Dom yelled.

“This always happens Dom , you never listen to me and look where it gets us. Our family is torn and everything is fucked up. I told you he was a cop and now we’re all on the run. Answer me this Dom , where is Letty?”

Vince stormed out the garage , pissed beyond belief that once again Dom was picking the buster over him. Mia was crying , her entire body shaking. She couldn’t believe that Vince had been in on it , she thought she had meant something to him. Brian took the chip and looked over it , finding it was a delivery schedule for Reyes’ money in the early hours of the morning. There was a noise outside and Dom knew that it wasn’t Vince.

“Get out of here now!” Dom yelled.

They ran , making it out of the house , but they got split up. Dom went one way and Brian and Mia the other. Dom was running , dodging both Reyes’ men and Hobbs. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a woman cop , her gun pointed right in his face.

“You’re under arrest Toretto. Hobbs come in , I have Toretto four blocks of your position.” She said into the radio.

Dom caught movement out the corner of his eye , it was Reyes’ men and they were about to shoot. He didn’t think , he just acted. He lunged forward grabbing her and twisting them behind a wall where the bullets wouldn’t hit them. He pulled back to look at her and make sure she wasn’t hit.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Yes , I think so.” She replied.

They turned to watch as Hobbs’ men gunned down Reyes’. Dom took the opportunity to slip away. He ran through the streets trying to avoid any stragglers from either group and find his sister and Brian. He never noticed that Letty’s necklace was missing from around his neck. But Elena did , she picked it up , thinking that it might just mean something to the criminal who had saved her when he didn’t have to.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBBDBDDBDBDBDBDDBD

Brian and Mia had run , crashing through roofs and jumping off houses. They had escaped Reyes’ men and met Dom at the entrance to the sewers. They made their way out the tunnel , to a different part of the city. They had to get out of the city before Reyes’ men caught them or the feds did. Brian watched as Dom walked off looking around him , he waited to hear what was on his mind.

“We need to split up now. Things are too heavy here. Mia you go with Brian and I’ll lead them the other way.” Dom turned to look at them.

“No Dom , I’m not leaving you again. We’ve spent too much time apart , I won’t do it anymore.” Brian told him.

“He’s right Dom , I need you now more than ever. I’m pregnant and I need my brother.” Mia said.

Dom looked at Brian who looked back just as shocked. The first thing Dom thought about was that night that Brian had followed Mia into the kitchen , before they had gone after Braga. He felt betrayal and he let his head drop down. Could they really have done that to him? His own sister and the man he loved more than anything.

“Hey , it’s not like that Dom.” Brian said lifting his head with his hand.

“He’s right Dom , this was when I came to talk to Vince , the baby is his not Brian’s.”

“Although it’s nice to know that you think us both capable of that.” Brian said bitterly.

“It’s not like that baby , I trust you I do. I just thought that maybe it happened when you realized I wasn’t good for you , that you deserved better.” Dom explained.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me , Dom. I’m never going to want anyone but you.” Brian leaned in and kissed Dom , flicking his tongue against Dom’s lips and wrapping his arms around him. Dom pulled him close , with a hand on his ass , making Brian groan.

“As happy as I am that you two made up , is anyone going to tell me congratulations?” Mia asked.

They broke apart and both turned to hug her while blushing. She ought to have been mad that her brother had thought she would steal his man , but at the moment she was too happy to care. She needed all the happy she could get now that she was pregnant and Vince was out of the picture.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

“What do we have on this car? I want to know who owns it so we can get an idea what was on that chip.” Hobbs said.

He knew that he would get them in the end. He was a little worried about Elena , she was trying to figure Toretto and O’Conner out , that didn’t matter. You needed to keep a separate mindset. They were names on a list , you took them in and didn’t worry about why they did things.

“The car traces back to a Hernan Reyes.”

“Well , get me everything you can on this Reyes. I want to know what they’re after so we can get these assholes.” Hobbs said.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

“We need to get out of this life Dom. You’re going to be an uncle.” Brian told Dom as they sat on the porch of a place they were crashing in.

“I know that and I know how to do that.” Dom held up the chip of the money transfers.

“If that’s how we’re doing this , we’re gonna need the best.” Brian told him as Dom walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Brian.

“Who’d you have in mind?” Dom asked.

“Tej Parker and Roman Pierce , Rome can talk bullshit like no one I know , he can get in anywhere. Tej can monitor them , he runs racing circuits and has many _, many ,_ talents.”

“I got a few , Han is a chameleon , he can blend in anywhere. Also gonna need someone who can work some explosives , get us in locked places and someone who can handle our weapons. I’ll call Gisele and two buddies from the tanker heists , Leo and Santos.” Dom said.

“Let’s make the calls.” Brian said , turning to kiss him.

“I can’t wait to have all of you , after this is done and over with I swear we will finally do _everything_ we’ve been thinking about.” Dom whispered to him.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDB

“You brought all us down here to rob this guy who runs this damn country? You’re insane , I’m out of here.” Rome said , walking off.

“So what we’re looking at here is $100 million dollars.” Dom knew that would get his attention and change his mind.

“Never mind , I’m in , you know I get hungry.” Rome rejoined them , smiling at Brian. Dom felt jealous at that , he knew they had some history , he wasn’t sure if anything had happened in Miami and that made him nervous.

“I hate to burst your bubble , but you can’t pull ten hits on the same mark. Once you hit the first one the rest are going to be protected ten times worse.” Gisele informed them.

“That’s exactly what we want.” Dom smiled.

Brian smirked at Dom , knowing that he knew what his deep voice did to him. They may have to wait till this was done , but that didn’t mean they were going to be celibate. He had plans for Dom and those were going down soon.

DBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBB

They hit the first cash house , setting a shit ton of cash on fire. They meant to scare Reyes into moving all his cash to one place. Then all they had to do was sit back and follow the cars as they transported money from the houses to the safe location. The only thing they didn’t see coming was the place Reyes would pick , the police station.

This was going to require some looking into , they would need the layout of the building and any cameras inside. They were going to have to send Rome in with a RC car in an evidence box , get a look at the safe. Next they needed Santos and Leo to tap into the camera system , the first had to blow the pipes onto the bathroom. It was set , no problems they could see.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDB

“One of Reyes’ cash houses was hit an hour ago. It had to be Toretto.” Elena said.

“How do you figure that?” Hobbs asked.

“No one in Rio is stupid enough to rob Reyes.”

“I got some street cameras that picked up some masked men.” One Hobbs’ team said.

“Well , well , well , if it ain’t Toretto and Han. He ran with him in the Dominican tanker jobs. Check airport surveillance for any other known associates.” Hobbs ordered.

It took a few minutes but they had them all on screen. Gisele , Han , Roman , Tej , Leo , Santos. They were all caught coming in the country within the last day. This meant something big was going down , and he intended to catch all them.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBBDDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDDBBDBBDBDBDDBDBDBDBD

Mia was out buying some fruit at the local market. She wasn’t paying much attention to anything , picking fruit at random. She was thinking about the baby that was growing inside her at this very moment. She never would have thought that she and Vince would hook up , she had thought it would be Brian , but that had gone out the window when Dom had staked a claim on him. Now she was worried how life was going to be with this baby without Vince.

“Don’t be afraid , they have been following you , we need to get you out of here.” Vince said , running up out of nowhere and startling her.

He got her out and into her car. She wondered for a moment if she should be bringing him back to the hideout or not , but he had saved her. She had seen the men after her and this seemed like a good opportunity to get him back on Dom’s good side so she could have a father for her baby.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Brian asked as soon as they walked in.

“He saved me at the market. Reyes had some guys following me.”

“You hungry?” Dom asked from the car he was buried in.

“Yeah , sure Dom.” Vince said.

“Then get in here and help out.” Dom said , eyeing Brian to let him know to let it go.

DBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDB

“We need some fast cars to beat this camera set up.” Han said as they watched the live feed.

“Alright , you ready to go have some fun baby?” Dom asked Brian.

“You know it.”

“You go do that we’ll work on getting Reyes’ print.” Han said.

They crawled in the charger and headed out to the local races. They had a plan , counting on the pride of the local racers , to get them races. It would be easy , car for car , all they had to do was pick the fastest car. Easy as pie.

“Do you have an idea what you look like driving this car?” Brian asked as they cruised down the street.

“What do I look like?”

“The hottest fucking man I have _ever_ seen.” Brian purred , sliding across the seat to snuggle next to Dom , a hand running up his leg.

“I better be. What do you think you’re doing you little minx?” Dom asked as he tried to focus on the road.

“I think I’m doing something that doesn’t need an explanation.”

Brian undid the button of Dom’s pants and slid the zipper down. He reached in and pulled Dom’s thick cock out his pants. He was hot and hard in Brian’s hand and the moment he touched him Dom gasped. He smiled and leaned in to lick at the head , collecting the growing drop of clear pre-come coming from the slit. The taste of Dom on his tongue made Brian harden even further , he was going to enjoy this. He lowered his head further , forming his lips around Dom’s throbbing cock and sucking him in. Dom moaned above him.

“Fuck Bri.”

Brian increased the pace , humming as more fluid seeped into his mouth and Dom thrust his hips up as he neared completion. Brian reached down to release himself , stroking hard and fast as soon as he was free. Dom jerked the car off the road and threw it in park. Once he was done he grabbed Brian’s head with both hands and thrust hard into his mouth.

“Fucking suck it baby.” Brian moaned and did just that.

“That’s it , just like that. I’m gonna cum in that mouth.” Dom groaned as Brian sucked harder , flicking the head with his tongue. It wasn’t long before Dom exploded in his mouth.

“Brian , fuck!” Brian came at the sound of his name. He pulled off and sat up in the passenger’s seat.

“Give me that hand.” Dom said softly. Brian held his hand out to Dom , trying to keep the cum from dripping off. Dom licked him clean , savoring the taste of Brian’s cooling cum.

“You’re gonna get me hard again babe.” Brian groaned.

“Sorry , we gotta get a car.” Dom said and they pulled back onto the road.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

It took a few tries before they realized that they were never going to be able to beat the cameras. Thankfully Han had given them a great back up plan , police cars didn’t need to hide from the cameras. All they needed to do was get some. They made it out of the police impound yard with four , all lined up at a red light.

“Bet I can beat y’all to the next light , say a hundred thousand.” Rome said.

“Man you ain’t got that much cash.” Han told him.

“I will if we do this job.”

“Hell , if we screw up we’ll probably be dead anyway , how about a million?” Han suggested.

“Sounds good to me , what about you babe?”

“Are we talking or are we racing?” Dom asked.

“Let’s do this thing.” Rome said.

They were off , Rome jumping the gun of course. In the end it came down to Brian and Dom. Dom didn’t have the heart to beat him this time , so he may have backed off at the line. He wasn’t telling. Brian was so excited he didn’t care if he did or not. He was giving that extra to Mia , a present for the baby.

Vince was talking to Dom , apologizing for not always being there and swearing that he wouldn’t do it again. He was letting Dom know that if he needed him , he’d be there tomorrow when the hit the station. Dom being Dom was assuring him that there was always room for family.

“Have another beer.” Rome said bringing two over to where Brian and Mia were sitting , talking quietly about Vince. Brian shook his head.

“I can’t.” Mia told him.

“Why not?” Rome asked , Brian shook his head. He was clueless sometimes. He put a hand out , pointing toward her belly.

“She can’t.” he said. Rome’s eyes flared in surprise. Brian started to tell him to shut up , unsure if Mia wanted to tell Vince yet , but Rome was too fast.

“What the hell man , aren’t you with talk , dark and broody? Now you done knocked the sister up!” Rome yelled and everyone looked at them. Brian dropped his head.

“What the hell Buster?” Vince yelled coming toward them.

“It’s not like that alright.”

“Then what’s it like?” Rome asked , angry.

“Guys , it’s not Brian’s baby , it’s Vince’s I just hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him yet.” Mia stepped in before they killed Brian.

“Really?” Vince was in shock.

“Yes , really.” Mia whispered.

“Let’s let them talk about this guys.” Brian said and ushered everyone away. Vince never looked happier.

DBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

They were working on the cop cars when the shit hit the fan again. Not like this job didn’t have enough problems , with the money in a police station and both Reyes and Hobbs after them. Mia was in charge of watching the police lines , seeing any word on them.

“Guys we have a serious problem. The whole team just got burned.” She told them.

“Damn , Hobbs has all of us on the wanted list.” Brian told them as they all gathered around.

“We’re going to have to move things up , this is ridiculous.” Rome said.

“I think we need some breathing room. Let’s go for a ride baby.” Dom told Brian.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Hobbs and his team pulled up to the area the local racers had congregated. They had got a hit on the car that Toretto drove and they were going to take them down tonight. They all walked through the crowd , looking for Toretto and armed to the teeth. Finally spotting Dom they converged.

“Dominic Toretto , you’re under arrest.” Hobbs announced as they came up behind him.

“That’s funny , I don’t feel like I’m under arrest. How about you babe?” Dom asked Brian.

“Not one little bit.” Brian smirked at Hobbs.

“Don’t worry it’ll sink in in a minute. Put your hands where I can see them.” Hobbs sneered.

“Look we didn’t kill those agents on the train , that was Reyes’ men.” Brian told him.

“I don’t give a shit , all I do is bring in whoever’s name comes across my desk.”

“Well , ain’t you a real fucking hero.”

“That’s real good coming from you O’Conner , got a little dick in you and you went rogue.”

Brian stood up and faced Hobbs , seething in his anger. Dom put his arms around him and whispered in his ear. He knew he had to calm him down or they’d be rolling on the ground and that wasn’t part of the plan.

“Shh , babe it’s alright.” Dom walked around Brian , keeping his cool when he spotted Letty’s necklace around the female’s neck.

“You ain’t taking us anywhere pig.”

“See that’s where you’re mistaken , thinking you have a choice.”

“You wanna know your mistake , thinking you were still in America. This is Brazil!” Dom raised his hands with pride and every racer pulled their guns.

Hobbs stared straight into Dom’s eyes , not caring that he had guns pointed at him. He wasn’t backing down , never had. He was going to take Toretto down and he was going to enjoy it.

“Hey , boss leave it for another day. There is way too much heat here.” Wiles said to him.

“Fine , but this ain’t over by a long shot.” Hobbs glared at the two of them and turned and walked back to their cars , speeding off.

“Mission accomplished.” Brian heard Tej say over the radio , he had successfully planted the tracker.

“What an idiot.” He mumbled against Dom’s lips.

“Ride back with Rome , I gotta go get something.” Dom told him.

“Be careful getting it back baby.” Brian told him.

DBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Dom found her house easily , he had Mia run her while he was driving through town. She lived in a small house in a part of town that wasn’t exactly upscale. He didn’t give a shit about anything other than getting his necklace back. She came in , undressing as she went. Dom didn’t want to see her naked so he stepped out of the shadow he had been in , she went for her gun.

“Don’t , I won’t hurt you.” Dom said pinning her to the wall. She was panting and Dom thought he could see a little attraction there.

“Then why are you here? You should leave , Hobbs will catch you.”

“Not without this.” He said and grabbed the necklace off her neck.

“Why do this , risk getting caught for a $20 necklace? I know you didn’t kill those agents , it’s not your style.” She called after him as he went to leave.

“It’s worth it.”

“I guess she was.” She told him.

“I’m sorry about your husband.” Dom said and was gone.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

They had the plan all set , they were getting ready to head out. It was just Vince and Mia staying behind to be their eyes and ears. Brian and Dom were getting the last minute things together before they followed the others out. Vince was assuring Dom he would watch Mia as Brian was doing the same with Mia about Dom. Then it went to hell , Hobbs racing in even though he was supposed to be across town. They scattered.

Hobbs plowed right into the charger , pissing Dom off even more. He grabbed Hobbs and threw him across the room. They continued , beating the hell out of each other as Mia and Brian and Vince were all restrained and screaming for Dom to stop. He grabbed a wrench , intent on beating Hobbs to death with it.

“Dom please!” Brian screamed.

“Stop it Dom!” Mia joined him.

That was all it took , to remind him that he had a life that was worth more than his revenge on Hobbs. He let the wrench slam into the concrete next to Hobbs’ head and got up , hands up in surrender. Hobbs had the good sense to look shocked at the fact he wasn’t dead. They loaded them up in the large truck Hobbs drove and headed for the airport.

“Ambush , get down!” Hobbs yelled as he spotted the shooters on the rooftops.

It was pure chaos , gunfire all around them. Brian , Mia and Dom were cuffed in the back of the truck , like sitting ducks. Hobbs’ team was getting slaughtered , Dom wanted out. He pulled against the cuffs but it was no use. He saw Elena rouse and knew he had to plead with her.

“Let us out of these. We can help.” Dom pleaded. She waited a moment and then nodded , uncuffing them.

Hobbs was busy barking out orders , trying to save his men. He was taking them down , but they were getting the best of him too. He had his back turned , firing on one of them when a RPG came flying past him , hitting the car in front of him. He was thrown back , his ears ringing and his breath knocked out of him. He watched as they hit the other car , killing his team.

Suddenly there was gunfire , cutting them down and Hobbs turned his head to see Dom and his men firing on them , Dom coming to get him out of there. He was shocked , unsure how to feel about that. They got him up and in the truck , Elena driving them away.

“Hey Dom.” Vince said , voice quiet.

“You have to meet my son. His name is Nico , after you Dominic.” Vince said and Dom saw the wound on his side.

“He’s with my friend , Consuela as Brian called her , you guys met Rosa. I got a girl pregnant when I first landed here , she died giving birth and her sister helps me take care of him. I was so happy he was going to have a sibling.” Vince looked at Mia who crawled back to hold his hand.

“Take us to a hospital.” Dom told Elena.

“I always kind of loved you Dom , the way the buster does , but you Mia were the angel of my dreams.” Vince said and slipped into unconsciousness. Mia was bawling and Dom and Brian were crying.

They got Vince to a hospital , but couldn’t stay with him. They had business to attend to. It was personal now , Reyes had attacked them , may have killed Vince and had killed Hobbs’ team. It was a revenge mission now. He was going to pay and if Dom had his way , with more than money.

DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDB

“I got us tickets on the first flight out of here , we can be in the wind in five hours.” Han said.

“Not leaving , we’re going to make him pay.” Dom strode through them.

“This is insane , we can’t do this anymore. The plan is busted and there’s more security on the money now than ever.” Rome said incredulously.

“We go in , straight at him. No more sneaking around. Who’s with me , it’s your choice?” Dom said.

“I’m in , at least until we kill that son of a bitch.” Hobbs said.

Everyone else slowly agreed , Brian coming to hold Dom’s hand. They were all in this together now , cop and criminal. They brought Hobbs and Elena into the plan , making the necessary changes. They loaded up and headed to take Reyes down , Mia staying behind.

DBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Mia had successfully navigated them through the city , reaching the bridge still towing the huge safe. Dom looked over at Brian in the car beside him and smiled , it was working. Then he spotted Reyes ahead , backed by tons of cops following them. There was no way they would get past all of them. He knew what he had to do,

“We’re not going to make it Dom.” Brian said over the radio.

“You’re right , we aren’t. You are.” Dom said as he looked at Brian sadly.

“What are you talking about babe?” Brian asked frantically , he had a bad feeling about this.

“Dom , just lose the safe and get out of there , it’s not worth you.” Mia cut in.

“You’re going to be an uncle Brian , the one I can’t be.”

“No Dom , stick with the plan and we can get out of this together.” Brian was frantic , trying to get Dom to stop this foolishness.

“This was always the plan , Brian.” Dom said and popped the cable on Brian’s car.

“Dammit Dom!” Brian yelled as his car raced away from Dom’s.

“Take care of Mia and that baby.” Dom said and spun around , ignoring Mia pleading on the radio.

Dom hit the gas as hard as he could , then the NOS to get going again as he charged the cops and headed for Reyes. Dom used the vault as a weapon , taking out the cops and eventually Reyes’ car. He jumped out at the last minute as his car flew into Reyes’ car. He picked himself up off the ground as Reyes’ hitman came stumbling out the wreck , gun aimed at him.

Before he could shoot Dom , he was hit with three bullets in the chest. Dom turned and saw Brian come up behind him. He didn’t know whether to be happy or mad at him for not listening. He shook his head at Brian , looking up as he saw Hobbs headed their way.

“I thought I told you to leave me.” Dom asked.

“I had to make a call.” Brian replied.

Truth was Brian could never leave Dom behind and he should know that by now. He had given him his car to get away back in the beginning. He would always do what it took to save him , he loved him with all his heart and that was never changing. Hobbs and Elena pulled up and got out , Hobbs shooting the asshole Brian had shot between the eyes when he twitched.

“That’s for my team asshole.” He said.

“You know I can’t let you guys go , not after all this mess. I’m not wired that way.” Hobbs told them.

Brian looked at Dom , looked like this was going to be the end for them. He hoped they were in prison together. He reached out for Dom’s hand and grasped it firmly. He tilted his head to the side and kissed him , an apology that he was going back.

“I guess that you guys earned a 24 hour lead. But you know I _will_ catch you.” Hobbs said.

“Thanks man.” Brian replied , smile on his face.

“But the money stays here.” Hobbs glared.

Brian and Dom nodded , climbing in Brian’s car. They spun it around and sped away. Hobbs smiled , they were made for each other. He wished he could let them go , they didn’t deserve to be caged. But he had a job to do. He looked at the vault sitting there. He had been surprised they let it go so easy , it made him feel wrong.

He walked over and looked at the door. He was sure that something wasn’t right with this now. He could see the door was cracked. They couldn’t have taken the cash out that fast , there was too much. He pulled on the door.

“What is it?” Elena asked.

“Son of a bitch.” Hobbs said as he opened the door to an empty vault. Dom and Brian raced back to the hideout , wondering how long it would take Hobbs to find out they had switched the vaults.

DBDBDBDBDBDDBBDDDBDDBDBDBDDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Back at the hideout everyone was sitting around waiting for Tej to work his magic. This was the moment of truth , whether or not the lifted print would open the door. They were holding their breath as Tej put it up and pressed it to the scanner. There was a beep and then it clicked. Tej opened it and money poured out , everyone cheered. Dom grabbed Brian and kissed him hard.

“We ain’t hungry anymore.” Rome yelled.

They split the cash and went on their way. Each going their own way , except Dom , Brian and Mia. They were sticking together. They hugged each other and headed out.

DBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Han and Gisele were racing down a highway , she was in his lap , somewhere in Germany. They had decided to stick together , finally acknowledging their feelings for each other.

“Where to now?” Gisele asked.

“I don’t know , anywhere I guess.” Han replied.

“I thought you wanted to go to Tokyo?” she asked.

“We’ll get there , eventually.” Hans smiled and pressed the gas harder.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Leo and Santos had hit Monaco , wanting to double their money. They were arguing of course. Over who was going to win , what they should bet on. What their names were. They argued about everything. One went with red , the other black , ten million each.

“And the winner is…”

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDDDDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Rome and Tej had returned to Miami , Tej buying his garage and Rome spending his money like always. Rome pulled up in his rare car to pick up Tej. They had a thing to go to tonight , they tended to stick together these days. They had women hanging with them too.

“How do you like my ride , got it off a sheik in Abu Dhabi. Only four in the world and I got the only one in the western hemisphere.” Rome boasted.

“Let’s get this done then man.” Tej said.

“You’re not driving that are you?” Rome asked.

“No , I’m driving that.” He pointed as the same exact car pulled up , two women in his.

“No way man!” Rome exclaimed , they had to always one up each other.

DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDDBDBDBD

Mia , Brian and Dom were living beach front somewhere. Vince was gone , they had tried to save him , but in the end he died. Dom had taken care of Nico and Rosa , given them Vince’s share. Mia was taking it hard , she leaned heavily on Brian and Dom. Dom pulled up as Mia and Brian were walking back up to the house. He had left to go pick up Elena.

“How was your trip?” Brian asked.

“It was fine , it feels good to get out of Rio.” She said.

“Thank you for coming Elena.” Mia said.

“I owe you guys , and I missed you Mia.” She said shyly smiling at her.

Brian and Dom exchanged looks , maybe there was something there. Mia could use something good in her life after losing Vince. Mia and Elena went down to sit on the chairs by the water while Dom and Brian cuddled together on the porch. Brian was thinking about that night they got the cop cars , that Dom had lost to him and what Rome had said.

“I want to race Dom , just you and me no bets , straight up. Decide it once and for all who is the best.” Brian said as he kissed Dom’s nose.

“You really want to do that?” Dom asked.

“Yeah , how about winner gets to top the first time.” Brian suggested.

“That works for me O’Conner.” Dom grinned an evil grin , knowing that he would win.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBD

Hobbs was sitting at a desk , in an office , deep in a building going over paperwork. He was determined to find Dom and O’Conner. They were the ones that got away. Although technically he had let them get away , he was still determined to bring to them justice. Who cared if they were kind of like his friends. Elena had disappeared after the Rio thing and he was sure she had gone to them , but he couldn’t find them at all. He heard heels clicking on the tile leading to his office.

“I’ve got something for you. Three this morning a team of drivers hit a military convoy in Berlin.” A woman’s voice said as she handed over a file.

“Toretto?” Hobbs asked as he eagerly flipped it open.

“No , something way better. ” Agent Monica Fluentes told him.

“I’m not interested.” Hobbs closed it.

“Yes , you are. Keep looking.” She smiled.

Hobbs huffed and kept flipping. He stopped , looking up at her and she had the smug look on her face. He looked at the picture again. There was no way this was real , he knew that she was dead. They had buried her , O’Conner paying for it.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” She asked as he stared at the picture of Letty.

_COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…_

_“Dom I can’t wait any longer , please.” Brian pleaded as Dom teased his entrance with his fingers. He had opened him up slowly and now Brian was on the verge of madness._

_“I got you babe.” Dom said as he covered his throbbing cock in lube._

_“Finally.” Brian sighed as he felt Dom press against his opening._

_DBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDB_

_The team hit the convoy like a well-oiled machine , taking what they needed and getting out before the cops could catch them. Letty watched the scenery flash by as she drove back to headquarters. She caught a flash of memory , a man tanned and bald kissing her._

_“I love you Letty.” The memory whispered at her. She shook her head , wishing that her memories would either all come back or stay away all together._

_DBDBDBDBDDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDB_

_“Got you Toretto.” Hobbs said as he looked at the picture that had come in from a traffic camera. He had them now and this time was going to be a little different. This time he needed their help. He looked at the message that had been left at the scene of the last convoy attack._

_‘Bring Brian O’Conner to me or I start killing next.’ Owen Shaw._

REVIEW….REVIEW…REVIEW..


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN DREAMS OF MAN ON MAN ACTION EVERYWHERE…LOL… THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF THE MAN WHO SHOWED US WHAT HAPPENS IN SECRET FRATERNITIES , WHEN YOU PLAY WITH MYSTERY TRUCKERS OVER A CB , WHAT AWESOME ADVENTURES AWAIT YOU WHEN YOU TREASURE HUNT IN THE OCEAN , WHAT REESE WITHERSPOON CAN DO TO YOUR INNOCENCE AND LASTLY WHEN FAMILY MEANS GIVING YOUR ALL , EVEN IF IT’S ILLEGAL…TO THE MAN WHO CREATED SO MANY WONDERFUL PERSONAS , WHO GOT HIS HANDS DIRTY SAVING LIVES AROUND THE WORLD…WHO LIVES INSIDE OUR HEARTS FOREVER

_“Dom I can’t wait any longer , please.” Brian pleaded as Dom teased his entrance with his fingers. He had opened him up slowly and now Brian was on the verge of madness._

_“I got you babe.” Dom said as he covered his throbbing cock in lube._

_“Finally.” Brian sighed as he felt Dom press against his opening._

_DBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDB_

_The team hit the convoy like a well-oiled machine , taking what they needed and getting out before the cops could catch them. Letty watched the scenery flash by as she drove back to headquarters. She caught a flash of memory , a man tanned and bald kissing her._

_“I love you Letty.” The memory whispered at her. She shook her head , wishing that her memories would either all come back or stay away all together._

_DBDBDBDBDDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDB_

_“Got you Toretto.” Hobbs said as he looked at the picture that had come in from a traffic camera. He had them now and this time was going to be a little different. This time he needed their help. He looked at the message that had been left at the scene of the last convoy attack._

_‘Bring Brian O’Conner to me or I start killing next.’ Owen Shaw._

DBDBDBBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBD

“Dom..” Brian groaned as Dom pressed in , slowly. It was finally happening , it only took years and a lot of shit to get to this point.

“I got you babe.” Dom grabbed his hips and thrust in a little harder , his toes curling at the sensation. He was so damn tight and it was driving Dom crazy.

It was slow and passionate , fast and furious at times and perfect all around. Dom gripped Brian’s legs , held them spread so he could hit the right angle , the one that had Brian begging for more. Brian dug his fingertips into Dom’s arms , head thrashing from side to side , the pleasure building to an unbearable point. It was good and right and so damn amazing , yet it wasn’t enough at the same time. He gripped Dom with his arms and legs and flipped them , shocking Dom.

“Damn baby , that was smooth.” Dom said , grabbing Brian’s hips and lifting him.

“I know baby , it’s my turn to drive.” Brian smiled as he let his weight fall down , savoring the feel of Dom caressing his prostate.

Brian took his job very seriously , riding Dom hard and fast , hitting all the right spots. He was enjoying the way Dom was straining under him , trying to help him reach that peak at the same time. Brian leaned down to kiss Dom , nice and filthy like he loved , Dom stroking his cock while Brian rode him.

“Fuck I love you.” Brian whispered before he kissed him. Dom groaned and felt himself release , cumming into Brian and trying to keep stroking Brian.

“Ungh.” Brian groaned , shooting across Dom’s abs , loving the feel of him cumming in him. He collapsed fully onto Dom , not caring that his cum was cooling in between them.

They lay there together , neither moving an inch. Dom wrapped his arms around Brian , kissing his head as they panted against each other. He was happy , completely content. Brian could feel Dom’s cum starting to leak from him as Dom grew soft and he mourned the loss a little even though he knew they had the rest of their lives.

“Want to take a shower with me?” Dom asked , running his hands up and down Brian’s back.

“Depends , you plan on cleaning me cause I’m a little wore out.” Brian picked his head up.

“Yeah I think I can manage that.” Dom said as he stood , pulling Brian with him.

Dom planted Brian on the toilet while he started the shower , getting the temperature just right. Once it was perfect he steered Brian in first , getting him under the spray and starting to wash him softly. Brian sighed in contentment , working on remaining standing. Once Dom had him cleaned he quickly washed himself and turned the shower off and dried them off. They dressed and walked to the kitchen for food.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?” Dom answered the phone.

“Ok we’ll be right there Elena , tell Mia we’re on the way.” Dom said and hung up.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked.

“Mia’s in labor , we gotta go baby.”

“Race you?” Brian challenged.

Dom and Brian sped around the curves , switching places frequently. It was thrilling and fun , of course they also made it in record time. Both pulling to a stop at the same time , never really having a winner. Brian had the whole drive to worry , about Mia being okay and about meeting this new family member that was all they had left of Vince.

“Where is she , is everything ok?” Brian spit out at the first nun he came across. Dom chuckled , you’d think she was his sister.

“Brian , Dom she’s fine , come with me.” Elena said , saving the poor nun from all that concern.

They stayed until Mia was done and resting , little Jack Vincent Toretto was the most amazing thing Dom and Brian had ever seen. Dom stood behind Brian as he rocked little Jack slowly. Neither said it , but both were thinking that this was what life was supposed to be about , that maybe one day this would be theirs.

They stayed with Mia and Elena for the first few months , little Jack was just at the sitting up stage , well sit up and fall over more often than not. Dom was getting some more clothes from the house while Brian was enjoying the time with little Jack and Mia. He was trying to get Jack to pick imports , Dom was set on Muscle though and it was a little competition between them.

DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDB

Dom was waiting on the washer to finish so he could throw the clothes in the dryer before he headed back. They’d been picking up different clothes , washing the ones they returned before he left so they were clean later. Dom was standing on the back patio , looking over the view of the ocean missing it when he heard the footsteps.

“This is what a hundred million buys? It wasn’t that hard to find you Toretto.” Hobbs said. Dom didn’t even turn around.

“I wasn’t hiding.” Dom turned to the old engine they had sitting on the patio , they had slowly been tuning it between enjoying the freedom and each other.

“How’s the life of the two best retired international criminals?” Hobbs joined him by the engine.

“I like it here , the weather’s nice and it’s quiet here. The best part , there’s no extradition.” Dom paused to look at the tense set of Hobbs shoulders , knowing that it was killing him that he couldn’t touch him.

“So what are you doing here cop?”

“Last Tuesday , a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia..”

“I don’t do cold weather.” Dom interrupted looking at the engine thinking maybe Brian had been right last week when he suggested they boost the torque.

“I know it wasn’t you , but you’re going to help me catch the team responsible.” Hobbs said confidently.

“And why would I want to leave all this freedom and help you?”

“Oh you will , in fact you’re going to be begging to help me.”

“Well , this was at the scene of the last hijacking.” Hobbs handed him the note demanding Brian.

“This isn’t helping your case , I’m not going to put Brian in danger.” Dom growled.

“I figured that , but this may change your mind. It was taken a week ago in Germany.” He handed Dom a picture from his file.

Dom looked down at the photo and couldn’t contain the shuddering breath. There in black and white was Letty , looking like a ghost. Dom was happy with Brian , there was no questioning that , but he would always have love for Letty. She was a part of his past , a part of who he was and he had lost a little part of himself when she had died. Now here was proof that she wasn’t dead , he wondered if Brian knew that and quickly pushed it away. He had spent his own money to make sure that she was laid to rest with respect.

“I’ll see you out front.” Hobbs said as he walked out.

Dom threw the now done clothes in the dryer and grabbed the bags. He threw the bags in the car and turned to look at Hobbs.

“I’m going to need all the information you got , everything.”

“You’ll get it when the team gets it.” Hobbs responded.

“No team ,just me on this one.” He definitely wasn’t taking Brian to this sicko.

“It’s not that simple. The crew we’re after they hit like thunder and disappear like smoke. You go in alone you won’t ever touch them. I’ve been chasing this guy across 4 continents and 12 countries and believe me , the last damn place I want to be right now is on you front doorstep selling girl scout cookies. I need your help Dom , I need your team.”

“How are you so sure that I’ll help you?”

“Cause family means everything to you and she’s still family.” Hobbs smirked and drove off.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

“Come on Jack ,take the skyline little man.” Brian cooed at him , begging him to pick it. He really wanted to be right about this , to prove to Dom that imports were better than muscle cars , if only to make him pout.

Mia just giggled as Dom pulled up in the driveway , Elena was in the house fixing lunch for them all and her giggle turned into a full out laugh when Dom pulled the tiny replica of the charger from behind his back. The two of them were such dorks , but she loved them both.

“He already picked the skyline Dom , you lose.” Brian gloated.

“Here you go Jack , play with a real car.” Dom handed the Charger out and smirked as Jack grabbed it up , dropping the Skyline. Brian frowned at him.

“See he’s a Toretto through and through. Can I talk to you babe?” Dom turned serious.

“Yeah , Mia you want to take Jack and start lunch without us?” Brian asked. She nodded and headed in the house.

“What’s up babe?”

“This , I got it from Hobbs who showed up at the house when I was changing our clothes out.” Dom tossed him the file , pulling a corona from the cooler next to the patio table.

Brian flipped it open , looking through the reports of hijackers working with military precision. He was a little lost on why this would be something that Hobbs would bring to them. They weren’t going to go anywhere he could get them and he was too good to break the extradition law here. Then he saw it , on the last page , a recent photo of Letty. His heart clenched.

“Dom , this is a classic trick , we used it all the time.”

“I understand that and I love you so very much , Pablo , but if it’s real I have to go. I owe her that much and she needs help if she’s running with these people. I won’t make you go , this Shaw can kiss my ass.” Dom rattled off and when he got to the part about Shaw Brian froze.

“What do you mean Shaw?” He asked.

“It wasn’t in there?” Dom took the file back , flipping through it till he found it stuck behind the photo of Letty.

“Here it is , it was left at the scene of the last hijacking.” He handed it to Brian , who felt his heart stop at the familiar writing.

He fell into the memory with little fight , it had been so long since he had thought about him. He wasn’t a pleasant memory , an old friend from the academy , back when he was still young and angry over the way things had turned out with his life and Rome. They had been like he and Rome were before they split , that was until Shaw did the one thing that Brian could never forgive , he betrayed him.

_FLASHBACK_

_“You coming out with us O’Conner?” Shaw asked as they got dressed in the locker room after training._

_“I guess , but I’m not getting drunk and partying all night again.” Brian answered , pulling his shirt over his head._

_They finished dressing and met the other three guys from their class and headed to O’Malley’s. It was a shit hole dive bar on the other side of town , but the beer was cheap and didn’t taste like horse piss too much. They spent a few hours shooting the shit before Brian decided it was time to call it quits , he was tired and Shaw was getting a little too touchy feely in public. They had been dating for a few weeks now , nothing more than a few make out sessions and one hand job , but he was getting impatient and Brian was determined not to jump into anything again after what happened with Rome._

_“I’m gonna head out.” Brian said throwing some bills on the table._

_“Don’t leave man , we were just getting into it.” Shaw begged , slurring his words._

_“I gotta get up early , have criminal theory in the morning.” Brian said and caught a look between the others , like they knew something he didn’t._

_“Ok I guess we’ll see you later than.” Shaw said and let him leave._

_Brian thought about it as he walked out the bar and down the side alley to where the closest bus stop was. He was halfway down the alley when he heard footsteps , thinking nothing of it until he felt hands on his back. He hit the brick wall face first and grunted in pain._

_“Hold him Davis , I’m going first.” Shaw said._

_“This was the best idea you’ve had all year.” Jones said , he didn’t hear any others so he assumed Benning backed out._

_Brian tried to push off the wall , but with three of them on him it was too much. He felt hands yanking his pants down and he freaked , bucking in an attempt to get free. He managed to head butt someone , he heard Davis groan and figured it must have been him. Just as he felt Shaw press his erection to his hole there was a shout at the mouth of the alley. The others scattered , Shaw pulling his pants up as he went. Brian yanked his pants back up , still leaning against the wall._

_“You okay man?” the guy asked as he reached Brian._

_“Yeah , you were just in time. Thank you.”_

_“You want me to call the cops?” he asked._

_“No , I’m in the academy.” Brian said , feeling shame and anger battle inside him._

_“Then let me walk you to the bus stop , in case they come back.” The guy offered and Brian just nodded._

_They never talked to Brian again and he never filed charges , thinking the shame alone would be too much to handle. He graduated the following fall and never saw Shaw again. He put it all in the back of his mind and never spared a thought for the man who had nearly raped him in a back alley._

“Brian are you okay , baby?” Dom asked. Brian shook the thoughts away.

“Yeah , I was just thinking about Shaw. We knew each other in the academy , dated a little too. But he and some other guys in our class tried to rape me in a back alley of a bar one night. I don’t know what he wants with me.” Brian told him.

“Oh Pablo.” Dom said and Brain shook his head at the tone.

“Don’t do that , I said he tried not that they succeeded. I’m with you and that’s all that matters , not the past and not some dick head from it.”

Dom leaned in and kissed Brian , running his hands up into his hair and pulling him closer. Dom loved Brian like that , the way he gave his all when they were together. Whether they were kissing or racing or just lying in each other’s arms. He sighed as they pulled apart , leaning their heads together.

“I love you Pablo.” Dom said.

“I love you too Dom , no matter what you’re mine.” Brian told him , a little insecure about Letty.

“You’re mine too.” Dom pecked him on the lips.

“I guess we can help Hobbs , if it means getting Letty back and I think we can get full pardons for all of us too.” Brian conceded.

“I’ll call the rest of the team , you get us packed and tell Mia what’s going down.”

“Sure give me the hard work.” Brian scoffed.

Brian walked to the house and started to tell Mia and Elena what they had planned. He was worried about telling her about Letty being alive , he really felt insecure about her. Dom watched him walk off toward the house with a sigh , he knew how Brian feared that he would go back to Letty , but it was never going to happen. He loved Brian and always would , he was it for him. He took out his cell and started calling the crew.

“Hello?” Tej answered.

“Tej , it’s Dom we got a job and I could use your help.”

“I’ll be there brother.”

“Rome , we’re calling the team home.”

“Be there in a few hours.”

He worked for the next hour , calling Gisele and Han , the whole team was in. He sat back in his chair when he was done , tired beyond belief over the stress of this day. Brian returned with a sandwich and a kiss. Things were going to get hectic he knew , not that he was ready for Brian to be near the man that tried to rape him or the fact that Letty would be back.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Dom stared out at the city below , London was beautiful he had to admit. In the background he listened to the team reacquaint themselves with each other. Rome was complaining as always , about the fact that they were back again after Rio was the end. That man was never happy about anything and Dom knew that he wouldn’t be happy with the information he was about to learn.

“You’re sure about these guys?” he heard a woman ask as the elevator opened.

“Nope.” Hobbs answered.

They walked toward the team , Brian and Han discussing Leo and Santos. No one could find them and there was a little worry over what the two of them had gotten into with all that money. Still Dom was ready to get this over with , so they could have their lives back and Letty all at the same time. It would be a complete family then , no longer on the run.

“I thought that was our last job , Brian. So who’s paying for all this equipment , the taxpayers? What are we working for the Hulk now? Is that it? Why do I smell baby oil?!” Rome asked.

“Shut it Pearce. You keep running that mouth you’re gonna smell an ass kicking. “ Hobbs said coming behind him.

“You have the world’s best drivers in this room. Give them a reason to stay.” Dom said as he walked to the table. Hobbs opened the file and threw it on the table.

“Our target’s Owen Shaw. Former Major in the SAS , spec ops solider. He ran the UK’s mobility division in Kabul and Bosnia.”

“Aw damn , that mobility unity is the real deal , we talking vehicular warfare. They’re some of the best drivers in the world , no messing around.” Tej said.

“Hey man can I have some?” Rome asked Han pointing at his chip bag , Han only smiled and turned the empty bag upside down. Hobbs glanced at him , but remained focused.

“For years they’ve been running jobs in Europe , but their most recent job has graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets , highly specific. The program terminal from an ICP missile ,”Hey you got some change man?” Rome asked Tej. “You a damn millionaire and you still broke as fuck.” Tej said digging in his pockets. “ from an NSA black lab…” Hobbs finished , trailing off as Rome got change from Tej.

“That’s how you stay a millionaire.” Rome said and walked off toward the vending machine.

“So what does this all mean?” Brian asked , anxious to be done with all this.

“Our best guess is that Shaw and his team are building a nightshade device.” Hobbs said looking up at them.

“And what is that?” Gisele asked.

“A tech bomb , designed to block an entire military grid for twenty four hours.” the newbie explained. Brian didn’t get a good feeling from her or this job , but he put it down to Shaw.

“You blind a solider for a second in battle , he dies. Blind an entire country for twenty four hours and the loss of life is unthinkable.” Hobbs gave it to them straight.

“Something like that could be worth billions.”

“Billions , why don’t we just steal that shit?” Tej asked.

“Hey man , which of these is a dollar? It says something about..” Rome interrupted and Hobbs had reached his breaking point with Rome , they all had one. He pulled his gun out and shot the glass out of the machine.

“It’s on the house.” He told a shocked Rome , who slowly reached into grab what he could.

“I need your help to stop Shaw , he only needs one more piece and I intend to make sure he doesn’t get it. So will you help me?”

“What’s in it for us?” Tej asked.

“I know you guys are a family , this is a chance to make that family whole again.” Hobbs threw the photo of Letty on the table and they all gasped at it.

Everyone looked from the photo to Dom except Brian , he didn’t want to see his face. He continued to stare at the photo of the woman who had had Dom’s heart before him , the woman that could take it from him if they got her back. He had seen how it had killed Dom when she was dead and he was sure that when they were back together again that he would see that she was the better choice. He took a deep breath and made the choice , to do this convince them even though it would most likely be the end of him and Dom.

“You want this family whole , get us to Letty and we’ll take down Shaw , but then we want full pardons all around. We want to go home.” Brian spoke staring at Hobbs who inclined his head.

“I think we can arrange that if that’s what you really want.” He looked toward Dom and Brian knew what he was indicating.

“It’s what we want.” Brian said with determination.

Dom stared at Brian , something was off , the way he was standing wasn’t normal. Dom had an idea it had to do with Letty , but he didn’t know how else he could assure Brian that he loved him and had no plans to leave him for her. He sighed and figured he’d just have to wait till they had Letty back , then he would see that he wasn’t leaving him.

“What’s this?” Rome asked grabbing the note that Shaw had left at the last site.

“This was left at the last crime scene , it seems that he has a connection to Brian and wants something from him.”

“We were in the academy together , we dated a little secretly and it was all good till he tried to rape me in an alley.” Brian explained.

“You never told me about him?” Rome said , hurt.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone , but now I have to. He wants me for something and I have no idea what.”

“We’re in , all of us. Let’s get Letty back and get this freak before he does something to your man.” Rome said slapping Dom on the shoulder.

“Let’s do this.” Brian said as they started planning.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The plan was simple , they had caught one of the terrorist on Shaw’s team in London and planned to use him to find out Shaw’s next step. Hobbs had already interrogated the guy , gotten the latest hideout location from him and he had set up the local authorities to help them take Shaw’s team down.

Brian and Dom had all the team in place.  

Of course like all best laid plans it all went to shit. They had better cars , custom made pieces of art and weapons that enabled them to get away scott free. Rome crashed and Brian got flipped in the tunnels. Dom and Hobbs tried to get Shaw and nearly succeeded until Letty pulled up and put a bullet in Dom’s shoulder. Brian wasn’t too enthused about that.

“This is crazy. We are not in Brazil. So now we got cars flying in the air? On some 007 type shit? This is not what we do!” Rome said as he walked around the cars toward Han , Gisele and Tej back at headquarters.

“Man you really got to check that emotion. Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby Doo. ‘This is not what we dooooo.’” Tej mocked.

“See , man , when a woman starts shooting at you , that’s a clear sign to back the fuck off! We need to get the hell out of Dodge! That could have been my forehead , man.” Rome pointed to the smashed windshield of the car he had been driving.

“No. That’s not as big as your forehead.” Tej told him and walked away leaving Rome to stare after him in disbelief. He always had jokes.

“I’m pretty sure she’s not supposed to shoot you , either she’s really pissed or the crash did something to her memory.” Brian said as he watched Dom pull the bullet out the wound with a tight mouth.

“Something had to have happened to her , she wouldn’t do that to me no matter how angry she was at me.” Dom growled.

Brian felt a little pissed at the fact that Dom was defending her. Although he wanted to make Dom happy and get her back the insecure part of him was telling him that the reason Dom was defending her was that he was angry at Brian and planning to get back with Letty the minute she returned.

“Well either way this complicates the get Letty back plan a little bit if she’s gonna try to kill you on sight.”

“Let me worry about that , why don’t you call Mia and let her know what happened before she gets on a plane to come kick our asses for not keeping her in the loop.” Dom instructed.

Brian filled Mia in on everything that happened , including their thoughts on what had happened to Letty , Mia wasn’t discouraged either which hurt Brian a little. He started to wonder if he would have a family after this mission. Mia hung up after telling him that Letty was still family and they had to help her whether she remembered them or not.

DBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBD

Letty was confused , the man she had shot had seemed to know her and looked at her with betrayal in his eyes after she had shot him. Still she wasn’t overly worried about it , Shaw had yet to do her wrong after she had hooked up with his crew after coming to in a hospital with no memory. She pulled in at the meeting place and threw her keys to Ivory.

“She’s gonna need some repairs.” She joined the rest of the team , Shaw’s face a mask of concern at her appearance.

“You ok?” he asked and she merely nodded.

“Ok listen up. That was a different breed from Hobbs’ usually wannabe warriors. We need to learn who these people are , what they’re made of. You know I want O’Connor , learn the rest. Vegh.” He turned toward the lanky blonde.

“O’Connor , Parker , Pearce , Toretto and the rest of the team.” She threw files on the table , everyone grabbing one except Letty.

“These guys are common criminals.”

“Tonight these common criminals were seconds away from taking us down. Show them the respect they deserve or it weakens us.” Shaw snarled.

“You might want to see this.” A photo from Dom’s file was handed to Shaw. There at one of the barbeques was Letty perched on Dom’s lap looking for all the world deeply in love and happy.

“Ring any bells?” Shaw asked Letty.

She walked over and had to contain the gasp at the sight of her in the arms of the guy she put a bullet in just half an hour ago. She studied the picture for a moment , no wonder he had looked betrayed. She had to tread lightly or Shaw would have her head on a pike for what he would consider betrayal.

“Yeah , uh that’s the guy I shot.” She whispered.

“You look happy.”

“I don’t remember him!” Letty protested.

“That’s bullshit” Klaus sneered.

A large tank of man in a tight ass shirt walked up , Letty was sure he could wear something in his size. They made shit that big. He had the crop top haircut of someone in the military , blonde haired as an angel.

“We have a problem guys. We have a picture of her with the guy who almost took you out.”

“Klaus , aren’t you team muscle? Don’t make me go over there and make you team pussy.” Letty growled at Klaus.

“She doesn’t remember him. Names and records aren’t enough. I want personal information , get into their lives , into their minds. Find their weaknesses and we will exploit them.” Shaw told them.

Everyone walked off , each carrying a file to do as the boss said. Letty was left standing at the table , feeling off balance at the turn of events. She looked at the picture of Dom on the file in her hand and wondered exactly what she had forgotten. She had adjusted well to having no memory of her life before the hospital , but now she was starting to wonder if this was really better.

DDBBDBDBBDBBDBDBDBBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

“Mmmm-hmm. Yeah , right. This is crazy man.” Rome said as he pulled a candy bar from the broken vending machine.

“What are you talking about now?” Tej looked up from the computers.

“It’s like we’re hunting our evil twins man. I mean look at this dude right here , handsome. Clearly that’s me. We got a white Hobbs , this is their Han. We got an African in a beanie , Tej that’s like your mini me. And Brian , when did you do this photo shoot?” Brian flicked him off from across the room as he stood with Dom as he bandaged his arm.

“I’m just playing man , you know you’re the prettiest blond around.”

Hobbs pulled up in his big ass truck and handed Tej a flash drive.

“This is the worst god damn city in the world to commit a crime in , cameras on every corner. This is from the CCTV , Tej take a look at that. Secondly, we just got confirmation of what Shaw’s crew stole from Interpol , a database of every location that houses the final component that they need.

“So where is it?” Brian asked.

“There are over two dozen of them around Europe.” The damn agent that no one knew her name supplied.

“But the list is only good for 96 hours. which means that wherever Shaw’s crew is going to hit next , it’s going to happen within the next four days. They got a window and so do we , we gotta move.”

“Hobbs is right. So let’s break this down. You’ve met them , what do we know.”

“We know they have to be running custom engines. You heard that flip car going through those gears.” Tej threw out.

“Sequential transmission.” Han stated.

“That didn’t sound like a normal transmission.” Gisele offered.

“That’s a turbo diesel. It sounded like something you hear at Le Mans.” Brian looked to Dom.

“Did you see it take those hits and still stay flat in the corners?” Tej asked.

“Yeah , hydraulics.” Rome joined the conversation.

“Or magnetic suspension.” Bri said.

“Who not only has access to the components , but can fabricate something like that?” Han asked as Hobbs gave secret agent lady a smirk.

“Maybe a handful of shops in London.” Brian stepped closer to Dom.

“Regular tuner shops aren’t going to cut it on this one. We’re going to have to dig deeper than that. Han , Gisele , Roman , you’re up. We find the guy that made that car , we find Shaw.”

“I’ll come too.” Secret agent lady said and they all walked toward the door , Gisele cocking her gun as she went.

“Tej we’re going to need cars without computer chips that can be overridden. Make sure they’re fast.” Dom said as Brian chuckled , like they ever got anything slow.

“I got this.” Tej said with a smile.

“I already contacted R & D at the DSS , they’re on it.” Hobbs spoke up.

“Hey , I said I got this.” Tej said confidently. Hobbs only cocked an eyebrow at him.

“This should be interesting. “ Dom smiled at Brian , thinking that he missed him.

Brian looked back at Dom , he wished things were back to normal. That it was just him and Dom living the good life with Mia ,playing with Jack and Letty was away from them along with Shaw. But he knew that as long as Dom knew she was alive and thought she was in trouble he would do whatever it took to get her safe. He just wished that he was confident enough in them to believe that Dom loved him more than her , but he just wasn’t.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDDBDBDDBBBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBD

Tej took Hobbs with him to a high end car auction held by the river. It was interesting for the both of them. There was the snobby guy who Tej knocked so far down that he ended up walking from headquarters in his boxers. It was a good bonding experience for the both of them.

Rome , Han and the girls dug up a guy that they were sure had a hand in building the cars , but before they could get more than the name Braga out of him some of Shaw’s goons killed him , while trying to kill them too. Letty was there but wasn’t trying to kill them. In fact she seemed to grow more disillusioned with her so called crew.

DBDBDDBDDBDBDBDDBDDDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDDBDBDBDBDBBDBDDBDB

“That’s a specialty bullet , very rare. Know only one place in London that sells it.”

“Well , I guess we got a date.” Dom said with a serious look at the bullet.

While everyone else went after fast cars or the maker of the incredible cars they had faced the night before , Dom and Brian hit the little shop that sold the special bullets Dom had pulled out of his body. It had been rather funny watching the two thugs try to take them on. Dom was more muscle than both of them and Brian was smart enough to know that a third would be coming through the door to help. A gun to the face was enough of a deterrent and Dom had ahold of the guy behind the glass enough to get what they needed.

Letty had come and got the bullets , she was obviously messed in the head after the accident. There was no other explanation that made sense to Dom. If she had been forced to run with them she would have found a way to signal for help. The alternative that she was just that fucked up over losing him to Brian wasn’t possible. She may have hated Brian , but she could never feel that much hate for Dom to try to kill him. No matter what they had gone through she was no killer.

BDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDDDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

“We lost Ivory.” Letty said as they walked into headquarters , Shaw sparing her a glance.

“Thanks.” Shaw said looking back down at what he was doing.

“That’s it?”

“If Ivory’s dead , he made a mistake. If you make a mistake , you pay the price.” Shaw acted as though she were a child needing to learn the rules. Letty was pissed.

“That’s a great eulogy Shaw. Are you going to give the same speech for the rest of us when we go out?” she sneered and stomped off.

She got to work on the repairs to the car and tried to forget that Ivory was supposed to be doing them. If she didn’t then she would end up thinking about how he would never be doing anything again and what would become of his body now that he was left for dead in that dump. Shaw came up behind her.

“You’re the last one I’d have pegged to be sentimental. I like you Letty. I dare say I even feel a certain warmth towards you , not the same as I feel toward Brian of course , but still. When I found you in the hospital and you couldn’t remember anything , I said to myself , ‘This girl has a gift. She’s a blank page.’ And that made me feel somewhat protective toward you. If something happened to you , for instance , I think I might find that slightly harder to bear. What I’m saying is , I would hate to see you make a mistake.”

“I’m going to get me some air.” Letty sniffed and put the tools down and lowered the hood. She squealed the tires as she reversed as fast as she dared away from Shaw and his insanity. She could see that now ,he was insane and though she couldn’t remember anything she felt a little bad for this Brian character that Shaw had set his sights on.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDB

Brian held the rag in his hands , rubbing the grease from his fingers as he watched Dom rev the engine on the white beast. He had done what he could to make it as fast as possible , he just hoped it was enough. He stared at Dom , the look of concentration on his face as he made her purr got him a little heated. Unfortunately footsteps echoing in the loft curbed any thoughts of enticing Dom to take him over the hood as she rumbled.

“What the hell happened?” Brian asked as Rome , Han , Gisele and stealth agent 6 , as Brian had begun thinking of her came around the corner looking beat to hell.

“We met Dom’s ex that’s what. She’s lovely.” SA6 had sarcasm at least.

“You alright?” Hobbs asked her.

“Yeah.”

“Tej , what have you got , the footage from CCTV? Talk to me.” Hobbs turned his attention to him.

“I just went through all of it and believe it or not , everywhere Shaw’s team is , the cameras are down.”

“That’s a hell of a coincidence. All right , we’re going to pay CCTV a little visit. Let’s roll.” Hobbs nodded to SA6 and they headed for the elevator.

“What is it?” Tej asked as he walked over to Han.

“That is a new toy for you.” Han replied as Tej picked up this sick looking silver rocket launcher looking thing.

“So what happened?” Dom asked from the door of the car.

“Shaw’s goons showed up and started shooting up the place.”

“But we got something big.” Gisele added.

“What?”

“Braga. He’s working with Shaw” She shared a look with Dom and Brian , throwing the phone she had taken from the builder of the cars on the table.

“What are we talking about?” Brian sighed.

“It’s true. That phone’s filled with coded payment transactions that lead straight to Braga’s cartel.” Han walked to the table beside Gisele.

“Who the hell is Braga?” Rome felt so out of the loop , even if he should be used to the feeling by now.

“He ran one of the biggest cartels in Mexico.” Dom growled remembering the fight they had had to take him down.

“And my old boss. We used codes just like that to move money out of the country.” Gisele confessed.

“Well , it all makes sense. Braga was running Letty , now he’s working with Shaw. It would explain how the two of them met.”

“Okay , so you all know all this information about him , where do we find him?” Tej asked.

“He’s sitting in a prison in Los Angeles.” Brian growled out , maybe Dom was rubbing off on him in more ways than one.

“How do you know that?” Tej looked at Brian.

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. God this job just kept getting harder and harder. He was sure that he was going to lose something by the end of it. This was one more way that could happen , they needed to get in to talk to Braga , threaten the information out of him. That meant he could end up stuck in prison away from Dom for life.

“Brian put him there.” Dom looked over at his lover. He knew something bad was coming from the way he straightened.

“All right , so this is the break we were looking for. If the two of them were working together , Braga will know what Shaw’s up to. I’m going to pay him a visit.”

“Are you serious right now?” Rome asked , Brian was expecting Dom to be the one to object first. His heart thumped painfully in his chest that he wasn’t.

“Think about what you’re saying. You’re wanted Brian. The moment you step foot off that plane , it’s a wrap. You’re not coming back.”

“’Coming back?’ How are you going to get in the country?”Tej argued.

“Let me worry about that.” Brian walked to the passenger side of the car and leaned against it.

He folded his hands around the rag he had been clutching since the team had returned with the news. He sighed looking up to meet Dom’s gaze. He could read a lot in his eyes , fear anger and worry. But he knew that this had to be done if they were to complete the mission. And he wanted to finish it , not because he wanted Letty back or Shaw off his back , he mainly held onto the small chance that if Dom would still pick him , they could go home , back to Echo park.

“This one is on me. I’m the one who served her up to Braga. I’m the one who gets to make it right. Let me make it right.” Brian begged Dom to understand.

“Be careful.” Was all Dom said ,he knew there was no changing Brian’s mind. He hated that he still carried guilt from running Letty , she had made her own choices.

Hobbs’ trip to CCTV headquarters gave them nothing in the way of information , but he was sure that there would be no other missing videos of Shaw’s escapades. There was obviously a mole in that office and he made sure that it would either run back to the nest or out of the country all together. He just hoped that Brian had better luck with Braga.

Brian hated the neon orange jumpsuit he had to wear , it hit a little too close to home. He had a very real chance of never leaving this prison and never seeing Dom again. He wasn’t sure he could live in prison , without Dom and he had a plan if he were stuck here. He wouldn’t let them take him out , they would make it painful and gruesome just because he was an ex-cop. He would take his own life if it came to that. The plane touching down on the tarmac brought him out of his dark thoughts.

“Well , well , well. That orange in that jumpsuit really makes your eyes pop.” Stasiak said as Brian was led down the stairs and over to him by the feds. He signed the transfer and took custody of O’Conner. “Thanks fellas.”

“Tell me something O’Conner , how is it that you keep running all around the world , breaking every law known to man ,and yet here I am , putting my job on the line for you?” he walked Brian to his car.

“You’ll feel a lot better once you get the credit for taking down Shaw.”

“Yeah , well I’m tempted to settle for you.” Stasiak opened the door for him.

“Well you know what they say , Stasiak , if you want the career-changing big fish , you got to be willing to put on the big boy panties and sail out to the deep water.” Brian smirked.

“You’re an asshole , you know that?” Stasiak pushed Brian into the backseat and slammed the door.

“I missed you too , man. I really missed you.” Brian laughed.

They drove across the dessert and as he watched the scenery fly by Brian had to admit to himself that he missed California. He missed the sights and sounds of Echo Park and the smog that made breathing in the daytime a chore. He missed sitting in the backyard at Dom’s and grilling with the family. Right now he really missed Dom.

“I got you admitted into Victorville to do whatever you have to do. It’s a 24-hour hold , you need to be out of there by 9 am. That’s when forensics will run your prints through the national database. That program will match you , and when they find out who you really are , I won’t be able to get you back out. We’re talking life in prison , no more racing , no more Torettos.”

Stasiak checked Brian in to intake at Victorville , putting his wallet , watch and phone in the effects box. He spotted the screensaver on his phone , a picture of Mia and Jack. Brian loved that picture and Mia had insisted that it made him look like a proud father to have it , but he had argued that he didn’t care he was proud of them.

“Cute kid.” Stasiak commented and Brian knew he thought that he had knocked up Mia , just by his tone and the look in his eyes.

“So I found out Braga’s being held in cell block D3. That’s solitary and I only had enough juice to get you into gen pop. So you’re gonna have to do something to get his attention.”

“Sorry about this man.”

“Sorry about what?” was all he got out before Brian slammed his knee into Stasiak’s stomach , pulling his head down to add to the impact. Then he threw his head into the concrete wall behind him , most certainly breaking his nose. Again.

“Again?!” Stasiak moaned as he looked at the blood on his hand. The guards converged and dragged Brian away , hopefully to solitary.

DBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDD

Meanwhile back in London , Tej launched the live CCTV feed. They had to find Shaw and quickly , the time was winding down and they were all on edge not knowing if Brian would get back out of prison. He saw movement out the corner of his eye and jumped up , Rome with that new toy was no good.

“Hey , put that down! That is not a toy man.” Tej rushed toward Rome.

“What’s the problem man?” Rome asked confused.

“That’s high tension titanium cable.”

“What does that mean?”

“That’s what they use to anchor buildings and hold up bridges , stuff you know nothing about.”

Rome let his eyes run over the gun with appreciation. This little toy had a lot of potential to be fun. Shaw’s guys had used it to attack the convoy and Rome could definitely see the appeal. Now if only he could get Tej to let him play with it.

“See their version was good , but mine is a masterpiece. I added this little baby to it.” He pulled the back cover off and revealed a nos tank.

“Damn now this is my kind of weapon.” Rome grabbed for it eagerly.

“Hey it’s not dummy proof!” Tej warned.

“Hey , I have been known to handle some big ass guns before.”

“You been known to handle that big ass forehead.”

Han came in , ignoring the struggle between Tej and Rome. Sometimes he thought they just needed to roll around in the sheets and work out all that frustration they had with each other. He made his way to Dom , taking in how tense he was. He had been that way since Brian left to L.A.

“Dom , I did some checking , asked around , got the location of a street race tonight.”

Before Dom could comment a sharp metallic snick signaled the harpoon lodging itself into the wall between him and Han. He stopped walking and as one , he and Han turned to glare at Rome and Tej. They were both wrapped up in each other , fighting for control of the gun. Both had frozen at the pull of the trigger and , had he not been worried about his safety , Dom would find it comical the way they looked now.

Rome straightened and pushed the gun back into Tej’s hands as though that would make them believe it had been him. Hell everyone knew anytime something went down , like a misfired weapon , it was always Rome. He turned and looked the other way as though he could ignore Dom’s glare. Tej merely pointed at Rome and let the silence speak for him.

BDDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Brian lay on the hard cot in his solitary room , his orange jumpsuit had been traded for the dismal grey of the prison uniforms. He had a book they had thrown at him as they pushed him into the room , an attempt to prevent the inmates from actually going crazy in the loneliness. He had ripped a page out and was folding the best paper airplane he had ever made and thinking of Dom.

He was thinking of that last day before Hobbs had brought the world crashing in on them. Sure they had fooled around since the day that they finally had sex , but it hadn’t been repeated due to Mia and Elena and the baby. He pushed down the lust he felt rising at the thought of when Dom had cum in him , it was his favorite memory , but he had to stay alert for when Braga made a move.

He sat up on the bed , hearing faint footsteps approaching. It was shift change , the perfect time for a corrupt cop to let Braga at him. He heard the door outside his cell scrap open and knew that the moment he had been waiting for was here , so was Braga.

“Brian O’Conner , that was quite an entrance.” Braga said through his door. Brian stood , throwing the plane in the toilet and walked to the door where he could see Braga flanked by two thugs. “You put a lot of men in here. What you didn’t think one of them would recognize you?” Braga smirked.

“I’ve kept tabs on you. You’ve been having a lot of fun out there. Good cop gone bad , Rio de Janeiro. It’s exciting when you go criminal , isn’t it? Especially when you have someone like Dominic Toretto to warm your bed. Too bad you didn’t do it earlier , you could have worked for me…or been my slut.”

“Like Letty Ortiz worked for you?” Brian ignored the jab. “Cause let me tell you , I buried her.”

“You buried something alright. I can’t tell you who or what that was.”

“I know she’s running with Owen Shaw.”

“Still playing cop , huh? This is above your pay grade. Plus there’s his side interest in you.” Brian gave him a scathing look. “Fine , you’re a dead man walking anyway , once Shaw gets ahold of you. I ran everything for him you know. Drugs , guns , money , women…some men. He showed me the bigger picture than my little corner of the world , he made me a wealthy man. He didn’t just have the cartels working for him , he had the DEA , the CIA everyone in his pocket. He knew things before they even happened.” Braga smirked at him.

“He even knew when the wet behind the ears FBI agent , that he had a hard on for since the academy , was going to put an informant in my cartel. The minute you put Letty undercover , she was dead. Just like the minute you crawled in Dom’s lap like a little bitch he was dead too.”

“But she survived , she’s not dead.”

“She is a tough little bitch , must be that drive to get back to Dom. She made it to a hospital and that’s where Shaw found her two days later. He went to finish her off , couldn’t have her screwing things up for us. But when he got there and learned she had no memory he understood what an opportunity it would be to get to you , Dom would never forgive you for getting her killed. But then what do you know , your ass must be gold cause he was right there with you.”

“You’re lucky this door’s between us.” Brian ground out with tears in his eyes , he couldn’t believe that Shaw had stooped to this since he knew him in the academy.

Braga smiled at him and nodded to the side and Brian felt his heart begin to race as the door to his cell slid open. Shit he wasn’t prepared for this , Braga or Shaw must have men on the inside here. Though with the fact that Shaw wanted him he was sure this was Braga’s doing , payback for getting him in here in the first place. Maybe he would tell Shaw that some other thug had taken him out and though he had tried to save him he couldn’t.

“What happened to Letty , that’s on you so I hope in your last moments you agonize over that.” Braga grinned as his thugs drew shanks.

Brian reacted without thought , nailing Braga first and then allowing his thugs to follow him into the cell , narrower quarters. He fought back as hard as he could , dodging when possible and getting as many good hits in. He took a slash to the back and kept on going , grabbing a guy by the nose at one point. He smashed them into the walls and anything he could. He needed them knocked out until someone could come. He had to make it out alive so he could go back to Dom.

“What is Shaw up to?!” He yelled at Braga as he held him at shank point on the bed after he knocked his thugs out.

“You won’t do it.” He gazed up at Brian with blood running down his face. Brian stabbed him in the thigh , pushing the blade in as far as it would go.

“Aghhh! How do you think Shaw knows what you’re going to do before you do it? He’s got eyes on you.”

Brian thought about it , that would mean that someone on the team was a snitch , a double agent playing them. Who could it be? He didn’t want to believe it was one of them. Not Dom especially , though he knew that was impossible. Rome wasn’t the brightest but even he couldn’t be that dumb. It had to be one of the only two he didn’t trust.

DBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDD

Dom pulled into the courtyard , it was filled with cars and women. The race scene was a little less underground here. He smiled at the DJ in the middle of the crowd , the lights flashing off the walls as the girls shook their asses in the short skirts. He had missed this scene , not the girls of course , but the adrenaline and the thrill that came with a race. The energy of the crowd and the feeling of victory in the face of evil when you won , or the devastation of loss. This was the right place to take his mind off Brian and the danger he was in.

Dom spotted Letty buying in for a race and knew he had an opportunity. If he could beat her , get her away from the crowd and Shaw he could talk to her and make her remember. If he could just jog her memory or even put enough doubt in her mind he could get her out of this mess and away from the danger. He followed her car out the courtyard to the street where the start line was and pulled up next to her.

“You got some serious balls , man.” She said as she looked over at him.

“So I’ve been told. “

“You know you’re lucky I missed my shot.”

“I think you hit your mark.” Dom grumbled.

“Really? What is it with you , you got a death wish or something?”

“If that’s what it takes. I just want to race. “

“You might lose your car.”

Dom could only laugh. She might not remember who she was or he was , but he knew her. He knew the way she raced , he had taught her when she wouldn’t stop hanging around the garage when they were kids. He figured that if she was going to do it anyway she had better do it right.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Your funeral.”

“Ride or die , remember.” Dom hoped that phrase from when they were together and jacking the trucks for the first time would evoke something in her.

Letty merely looked at him oddly , that meant something to him. She wasn’t sure what but then again she didn’t know anything when it came to him other than they had been a thing at one point. Right now she needed to focus on the race and not the man she once knew. If Shaw could see her now he would be itching to put a bullet in her head she knew , but he wasn’t the greatest thing anymore. She was feeling like Dorothy lately , she was seeing the man behind the curtain when it came to Shaw.

They raced through the streets of London , dodging cars and people and Letty felt free. Dom was thinking of nothing but the quarter mile. He let all the worry over Brian slip behind him as he raced Letty like they were two young kids in Echo Park , dumb and in love. There was a moment he felt the love he had had for her when he swung the car in reverse to throw the cop off that was tailing them. He won of course , he knew her style like his own. Once they crossed the line Letty indicated that he should follow her.

They pulled into an abandoned parking lot in the warehouse district. Dom right behind her as he thought about how he wanted to do this , it was delicate and he couldn’t afford to fuck it up. She was family and Mia would skin him alive if something happened to her. They parked by the water’s edge , a train trestle in the backdrop. Lights danced off the water as the train passed over it and the silence gave the atmosphere a magical quality.

“You’re still upshifting early.” Dom said as they climbed out and walked to the front of their cars.

“I do that so you brake.”

“And you lose traction so the back end kicks out.”

“I noticed. Look , just because you know how I ride , doesn’t mean you know me.” Letty crossed her arms as she leaned against the car.

“You know what they say where we’re from? Show me how you drive , I’ll show you who you are. V8 , you never could resist American muscle.” He looked at the car then to Letty , she was studying him. He moved closer. “Nice scar too. Never could stay out of trouble either.”

“What else do you know about me?” She turned to face him fully her arms coming uncrossed.

“About you , everything.” Dom waked right up to her , their chests nearly touching and grabbed her wrist delicately.

“Like this scar , you got that the night we met when you were 15. Your first street race.” Dom let his hand linger as the memories came to life in his mind , the sights , the sounds , the feelings. He was losing himself in them , and he was losing sight of Brian too.

“Some dumb kid wanted to impress you , lost control of his car , wiped out right next to you. You’re lucky you didn’t lose your arm.” He let her wrist go. Letty shifted closer , feeling lust stirring in her stomach at his gravelly voice.

“Let me guess , you saved me.” She let her arm brush his abs as she brought her arm down.

“No , I was the dumbass showing off. And here….” He brushed aside her hair and pulled the strap of her black tank top to the side , his fingertips skimming the scar there.

“Boyle Heights. You were fleeing with my little sister Mia and you got trapped in a corner. You thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall.”

Dom remembered being so damn scared that night , for both of them equally. That was when he had known that Letty was in his life for real. He had kissed her that night and made love to her slowly. She had been his first , and he was hers. She cocked her head at him and let out a shaky breath.

“Ok what about this one?” She asked as she pulled her jeans down , exposing her hip. She dared to look up into his eyes and her breath caught as he reached a hand out and caressed the scar with his thumb. Electricity shot straight to her pelvis , making her ache and a rush of fluid signaled her arousal.

“That’s the last time we were together in the DR. You wanted to go for a night swim and you cut yourself on the reef. I followed to help you , even got the matching scar.” He pulled the fabric out the way to show her his , he hadn’t even told Brian how he got that.

The truth was she had gone swimming in a last ditch attempt to get him to come back to her. He thought she knew that he would have to save her and went anyway. He had pulled them both out the ocean and she had kissed him. He allowed it for a second before blue eyes had haunted him again and he pushed her away. She had left not long after that.

“Look I don’t know why you’re here , but I think you’re over your head.” She could at least warn him , she wasn’t sure there was a way out for her anymore.

He grabbed her head gently , using his thumbs to brush her hair out her eyes. She was so much like the Letty he had known when he was young. And the memories were swirling between them and he wasn’t sure what was happening but he was at least semi-hard. He naturally leaned closer till they were breathing the same air , his eyes flicking up to hers and back to her lips. For just a second he thought about pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers , how she would mold her body to his.

“I’m here for you.” Dom rumbled.

“The girl you remember , that’s not me.” Letty shook her head , turning away from him slightly.

“Not from what I just saw. Like it or not , you’re still the same girl. I saw it out there , I see it right now.” Dom used the hand that was resting on her hip to tug her to him a little and he paused.

Was he really thinking about doing this? He got a flash of Brian’s smile as they had raced down the PCH that day in the supra. The look in his eyes as he had finally buried himself in his body , the I love you on his lips. Was Letty being back with them really worth losing all that? He made the decision the same time that Letty pulled from his grasp.

“I gotta go.” She said and was out his arms and opening the car.

“Hey , this belongs to you.” Dom said holding the large cross she had given to him long ago , it was time she had it back because they were never going to be that again.

She reached out and took it from him , her hands shaking and her mind racing. She crawled in the car and slammed the door , grateful for the space between them. She didn’t know what to make of this Dom guy and even if she did , no one betrayed Shaw and lived to tell about it. She threw the car in gear and raced off into the night , never even looking in the mirror.

Dom watched her go and was thankful that they had shared a moment , even if he should never have held her that close. He would never hurt Brian and he had almost crossed that line tonight. And while he was a continent away and facing prison or death at the hands of Braga , for him no less. He hated himself a little for that moment. The revving of an engine broke him out of his thoughts as a car pulled up behind him. Dom turned to face it , knowing without knowing how that it was Shaw.

“There she goes , leaving you again. Bloody fickle that one , but then again you left her first. For my Brian.” Shaw climbed from the car and approached Dom.

“You want bloody , we can do bloody. Just keep talking about Brian.”

“A street kid , starts out stealing DVD players in east L.A. , ends up stealing $100 million in Rio.”

“Not bad , huh?” Dom grins.

“It’s a good story isn’t it? Almost inspiring. See , what I couldn’t fathom is what Brian sees in you. He used to be a good cop , kept his nose clean and was working toward Detective. Then he met you. He threw his entire career away and became a fugitive and for what? You to be standing here caressing the hip of your ex while he risks even more for you.”

“Why do you care about him? He said you tried to rape him , that’s not love.”

“He was a tease and he needed to understand that everyone has their breaking point. But I never stopped loving him. Which is why I want him by my side , I never dreamed he would go dirty. I had plans of becoming rich quick back then and I wanted him with me , but he was so strict about the law I was sure he would never go for it. Now you have turned him into a criminal.”

“He’s not a criminal , not when you do what you do for the right reasons , for family.”

“Family , your code , your weakness. I’ll tell you what , I’ll make you a deal. You take your team and leave now and I’ll let you go , no harm , no foul. You can even have Letty if she’ll go with you. But Brian stays with me. That’s the only way you’re going to keep your family safe.” Shaw smiled.

“No one ever told you never to threaten a man’s family?” Dom was pissed.

“I only ever had a brother , no one to teach me family values and such.”

“Well , I’ll make it easy for you to remember , it’s a stupid move always. Now Brian stays with me and we all walk away.”

“That’s a shame, it appears this inspiring tale has come to an end.” Shaw ground out and looked down at Dom’s chest. Dom followed his gaze and saw the red dot. Shaw had a sniper trained on him , he thought of Brian’s bravery and stood his ground.

“If that’s the way it has to go.” Having backup helped too he thought as he watched a matching red dot appear on Shaw.

“Let me guess , Hobbs. See you around Toretto.” Shaw said as he signaled for the sniper to leave and he made his way to his car.

“You can bet on it.”

Hobbs Joined Dom after Shaw sped away. Maybe now Tej could track Shaw back to his hideout and shorten this whole ordeal for everyone. He came to a stop next to Dom as he stood staring out at the water.

“You know what would have happened if I hadn’t put that tracker in your car?”

“You mean this one?” Dom held up the tiny tracker he had spotted and removed in a minute.

“I know it’s not my business , but what I saw here with you and Letty , I don’t think Brian would have liked. You had me thinking that you were gonna kiss her.”

“I know , I let it get too far. But I stopped myself and it won’t happen again.”

“This got us one step closer to Shaw , that’s one step closer to you and Brian being safe from him.”

“I hope so.” Dom said.

BDDBBDDBBDDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The same jet was waiting on the tarmac to take him home. He was glad that Stasiak had managed to pull this whole thing off. He was really glad that all he had come out of there with was a gash on his back and some bruises. Hell , he was happy to breath the smog as a free man.

“This had better have been worth it.” Stasiak sounded nasally , his nose taped and bruised.

“It was , more than you’ll ever know.” Brian unclipped the handcuffs he had been wearing and got out the car and onto the plane. He couldn’t wait to see Dom again.

DBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Letty was looking through the file on Dom , trying to make up her mind about the talk they had. was she really someone important to him and his friends? She liked the thought of having all these people who missed her and wanted her back. Shaw was cold and the rest of the team didn’t give two shits about anyone but themselves. She wanted to be a part of something , a family. She stood staring at the picture of her and Dom as she ran her fingers over the necklace he had given her in her hand.

“Very pretty , may I?” Shaw asked as he entered the room and made his way to her side.

Letty eyed him cautiously , she knew she had to be careful right now. He had the look of insanity in his eyes , he was unpredictable.

“I’m going to ask you a question Letty and I want you to think real hard about the answer before you tell me. When I give the order for you to take out Toretto , what will be your first thought?”

“Why don’t you look into my eyes and tell me what you see?” Letty sneered at him.

Shaw chuckled at her bravery , she was a firecracker for sure. No one else would dare to stand up to him like that. He studied her for a minute then handed the necklace back. Letty looked from the necklace to Shaw , she felt this was some kind of test for her. She shook her head and started to walk off.

“Keep it.” She threw over her shoulder.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Brian waited patiently for the elevator to reach the top floor. He was ready to be back , to see Dom and be back in his arms. Even if it wouldn’t be forever , he was ready for this to be over. As soon as the doors opened he saw nearly everyone walking toward the elevator weighed down with bags. Something had obviously happened while he was away.

“You made it you son of a bitch!” Rom e dropped the bag he was carrying and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s good to see you.” Tej added.

“Good to see you too , man. So what’s going on here?” Brian asked.

“Hobbs found evidence that Shaw’s team are going to after the last component on an army base in Spain. Border patrol ID’d Shaw’s men crossing last night.”

“Hobbs went to lock it down already. We’re supposed to meet him there.” Han said as he and Gisele joined them.

“Where’s Dom?” Brian looked past them eagerly.

“He wasn’t going without you.” Gisele pointed behind her. Brian smiled and made his way over to where Dom was.

He was leaned against his car , parked next to the blue mustang of Brian’s. He had a pensive look on his face , looking up as Brian approached. He smiled as Brian came up and leaned against the mustang. Brian dreaded telling him what he had learned from Braga. He was worried that Dom would hate him for them trying to kill Letty because of him.

“I found out what happened to Letty , it was all my fault. They tried to kill her because of me.” Brian looked at Dom , gathering all his courage to see his reaction.

“Brian , it’s not your fault , I know Letty. She wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to. What we’re about to do right now ,will make it all right , avenge her if you will.” Dom said.

“Anything else happen while I was gone?” Brian asked kissing Dom.

“Not much , I talked to Letty and even had a conversation with Shaw about you. He offered to let all of us go if I gave him you.” Dom flashed back to how he had behaved with Letty.

Dom felt guilt , intense gut wrenching guilt at what he had almost done. He had been so focused on getting Letty back , making her remember who she was that he had let the memories get the better of him. He had held her close and thought about kissing her , just once and though it was a fleeting thought he felt the guilt threaten to consume him. He nearly betrayed Brian , after he had sworn that he wouldn’t go back to Letty he had nearly fallen back into her.

“You ok Dom?” Brian asked and he felt the guilt throb inside him.

“Yeah babe.” He whispered to him , not looking for fear that Brian would see his thoughts in his eyes.

Brian felt his heart drop when Dom refused to look at him. He had feared this , that Letty would pull him back in and now he felt it was really happening. Dom was ashamed of something , had they kissed had they done worse? The fear ran through him and he forced himself to leave before Dom saw his pain.

“Okay just checking.” Dom watched Brian make a beeline for the door and felt pain. He had hurt him , and he had no idea how to fix that , not when he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do it again.

Dom felt like kicking himself , repeatedly. He never wanted to hurt Brian ever and here he had done it , even though he hadn’t actually done anything. He looked up at the door that Brian had disappeared through and sighed. The crunch of a chip startled Dom and he turned to find Han standing by the table and weapons.

“How long have you been there?” Dom asked.

“Long enough to know that you’re being an idiot if you don’t let him know that he’s the one for you Dom.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?”

“Telling him he’s the one you love then having whatever the hell you had happen with Letty and letting him run off thinking something bad happened.”

“I don’t know how else to tell him so he’ll believe me so I’ll have to show him when Letty is back and I’m still with him.”

“I wouldn’t wait too long Dom or he just might think to do the noble thing and be gone before you prove it to him.” Han threw the bag in the garbage and walked out the door.

Dom swore right then he wouldn’t let that happen. He would ensure that Brian knew he was it for him , for life. He would do it and get Letty back and they would all have their lives back , going back home to Echo Park. He could do it , have his family back and his old life at the same time. No problem.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Brian laid in the bed , facing the wall and trying to keep the tears at bay. He was hurt , his heart aching and his mind in turmoil. He had no idea what had happened with Dom and Letty , but something had and he was sure that it was gonna affect his relationship with Dom. After three hours of waiting for Dom to join him he gave in and cried. By the time he was done he had come to a decision , he would get Letty back and help Hobbs take down Shaw and then he was gone. When he woke up they finished grabbing the stuff and were on a plane to Spain.

DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

“Hobbs just called , they caught one of Shaw’s men trying to disable the security at the base. He’s moving the component.” Tej told them.

“Something’s not right. Braga said that the only way you get close to Shaw is if he lets you. He wants them to move it.” Brian walked over and stood next to Dom , but didn’t look at him.

Since the night before they hadn’t really spoken , too much to do. And for Brian he might have been avoiding Dom. He didn’t want to see him lie to him about Letty and he didn’t want to think about what was going to happen after this job was done , after he and Dom we’re done.

Brian made sure to keep his mind on what they were doing and not on the decision he had made. If he had let his thoughts dwell on leaving Dom and his family behind he would have been curled in the corner weeping like a baby. He really didn’t want to give Dom back to Letty , but he had always been too damn noble. The thought of never seeing little Jack growing up was enough to break his heart all on its own.

“He’s not hitting the base , he’s hitting the convoy.” Dom said and looked to Brian.

They used the rest of the plane ride to make a plan. They would hit them as they hit the convoy. It was perfect , the route that they were taking was a highway , over a few bridges. Han and Gisele on motorcycles and he , Brian and Rome in cars. Tej could keep an eye on all them.

It went pretty well at first , until they busted out of the truck with the component and a tank. Then Rome got nearly squished , Brian was forced to save him and then Letty was on top of the tank. It was a mess all around. The worst part for Brian was when he and Rome had thrown the car the tank was dragging off the bridge and they stopped to watch them flip the tank over only to see Dom risk his life for Letty.

Dom stood on the doorframe and pointed the car toward the railing , trying to get a boost to throw himself toward Letty as the tank flipped. They met in midair over the open expanse between the bridges and he hit her , propelling them to the other side and landing on a parked car. He leaned over her , panting as they let the adrenaline leave them. He had his hand on her stomach and she was staring up at him in awe. He looked up and saw Brian looking at him , heartbreak in his eyes and he felt shame.

Dom made to get up and go to Brian , but before he could move Brian turned and walked off. Hobbs arrived by helicopter and they rounded up Shaw’s team and took everyone back to the base. Dom tried to talk to Brian , but Brian refused. Hobbs and the general were talking about what to do with Shaw’s team.

“What about her?” the general asked about Letty.

“Not her.” Dom stood and walked between them.

“She was working with Shaw.”

“Yeah , was , but she has always been one of us. You get everyone but her.” Dom took a step closer to Letty , Brian felt his heart break just a little bit more.

“Let’s give them a minute.” Hobbs said and directed the general away. “Let’s go process Shaw and his crew.” He nodded to SA6.

Dom moved away from everyone , sitting up on a walkway above the rest of the team , trying to think of where Letty would fit into this new dynamic. Especially with her memory gone and the blurring of the lines between them. Letty stood from her spot on the stairs , intent on talking to Dom , but was stopped by Brian.

“Look I don’t’ even know how to say this to you , but everything that’s happened here is because of me. I was undercover LAPD a few years ago , I infiltrated the team to see who was jacking trucks. Anyway things happened between me and Dom , that pushed you further from the family. Then when it all went to hell you were with Dom , but he was stuck on me. You left him and came to me , asking to go undercover to help clear Dom’s name so he could come home. You wanted to prove you were the best choice. That’s when you had the accident and lost your memory , then Shaw brought you on his team cause he has a thing for me from the academy.”

“I’m gonna stop you there cause you are starting to run on , but I doubt you are this all powerful being that can control me and everyone else. I made my own decisions I bet and was probably stubborn enough to do it even if you hadn’t helped me. As for your man over there , I’m not sure what we had , but I think it’s clear who the winner is.” Letty sighed and continued toward Dom , passing Han and Gisele talking about Tokyo.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked as she came up behind Dom.

“How did you know there would be a car there to break our fall?”

“I didn’t. Somethings you just have to take on faith.” Dom met her questioning gaze , making her feel that he was talking about more than the jump.

“Hey , Toretto you need to hear this.” Hobbs said as he pulled a handcuffed Shaw behind him.

Everyone came in close , forming a circle. Brian took his spot next to Dom automatically , putting him across from Shaw. The slimy bastard leered at him , making him shiver at the intensity of that look. Shaw had been bad at the academy , but whatever had happened to him since had made him so much worse. He puckered his lips slightly and mimed a kiss at Brian. Dom managed to quell the urge to knock his teeth down his throat.

“You guys really think you’ve won. This code you live by , it’s the very reason why you weren’t even in the game. I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn’t take the deal Toretto , that you were risking your family. You didn’t listen and now I’ve got all the cards. Maybe you should call Mia.”

Brian looked to Dom , knowing that no one messed with Mia. He felt fear , for her and Elaina and little Jack. Would these assholes really hurt a baby? He didn’t want to find out , he pulled the cell they shared out his pocket and hit the speed dial for Mia. Dom watched and waited tense as hell for the call to connect.

“Mia?” he questioned as soon as the phone was answered.

“BRIAN!” Mia’s scream could be heard by everyone.

Brian leapt at Shaw , that son of a bitch was going to die. He had taken this too far. Everyone rushed to pull him off Shaw , some of the cooler heads in the room. He felt Dom wrap his large hands around his biceps and let some of the fight go out of him. Dom would make it right. He pushed Brian into his side as he stared at the bloody lipped Shaw , waiting for what he had to say.

“So this is how this is going to go , you are going to uncuff me and give me that chip. Then me and my team are going to walk out of here , as much as I would love to take you with me now love I don’t think it’s the right time so you get to stay with these idiots.”

“I don’t think so. One hostage does not outweigh millions. This changes nothing.” The general said walking toward Dom.

The sound of a gun cocking broke the intense stare down between the general and Dom. To everyone’s surprise it was none other than Hobbs drawing his weapon on the general’s head. Of course this prompted the general’s men to draw on Hobbs and this was turning into a regular Mexican standoff.

“This changes everything.” Hobbs growled. Damn who knew he had it in him.

“Stand down now.” The general ordered his men , there was no other way this was going to go.

“Toretto , I need you to know the minute we let him walk out the door with that chip , words like ‘amnesty’ and ‘pardon’ walk out with him.”

“Those words went out the day we were born.” Dom growled. SA6 took the keys and uncuffed all of Shaw’s men.

Shaw winked at Brian before he turned and made for the door. He was almost there when he stopped and turned back toward the crowd. He smiled the evil smile of someone who knew something no one else did. A big devastating secret , that promised to shock and awe you.

“Coming babe?” he asked and everyone turned to look at Letty , who looked uncertain. He had never called her babe.

“Of course.” SA6 answered with a shiteating grin on her face as she made her way towards Shaw. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hobbs gave her the stink eye as she passed him.

“Like I said , you were never in the game. I see you on coming after me and the girl is dead.” Shaw and his team disappeared out the door.

“I got it , every signal is jammed we gotta move.” Tej said as the rest of them geared up to take Shaw out , he had managed to disrupt cell service to buy them time to get Shaw and hopefully Mia.

“I’m coming too.” Letty said.

They jumped in jeeps and raced after Shaw. They had to get to him before he got away or they feared that he would kill Mia for the hell of it. Plus there was always his desire to have Brian , he would come for him again and those were two things that Dom just couldn’t allow. They were catching up to them when all of a sudden there was a big ass plane coming in to pick up Shaw.

“If he gets away on that plane , she’s as good as dead.” Letty said from the backseat of Dom’s car , Brian in front of her.

“Then we don’t let him get away.” Dom floored it.

This was it , the one shot they had at getting the chip back , Mia back and Brian safe. Shaw and his team drove right up the ramp of the plane. Dom looked at the space left behind the last car and then at Brian. He was scared , but he was determined that Shaw would not get away with anything that was his.

“Ride or die.”

“Ride or die. I love you.” Brian replied grabbing Dom’s hand and shifting with him as they raced up the ramp too.

Once the car came to a stop they threw open the doors and started shooting at the shocked members of Shaw’s crew. Bullets were flying and they had to watch each other’s backs. Dom followed Shaw as he ran between the pallets stacked on the floor of the cargo hold. He was going to kill this fucker. Brian caught sight of Mia running and took off after the blond woman following her.

Rome , Tej and Hobbs took care of keeping the plane on the ground with the help of Han and Gisele. Rome had to go and screw it up by harpooning the wing of the plane , tying the plane to their jeep. Brian took out the giant hulk looking motherfucker while Dom fought Shaw. Letty literally shot SA6 off the plane with an arrow.

Brian and Mia managed to escape into a car and off the plane , taking the blond out in a fiery crash. Hobbs climbed aboard the plane to help Dom and ended up with the hulk. The plane tried to take off , lifting the cars as it pulled on the cables. Brian was once again on the roof of the car as he harpooned the front of the plane , they now had three lines on it and the weight was enough to keep it from taking off.

Gisele was nearly knocked off the car after a fight with Shaw’s goons from another car. Han grabbed ahold of her and they both kinda laughed at the adrenaline. But out of the corner of her eye Gisele saw the last goon coming for Han. With a sad smile she threw herself from his grip and fired at the guy behind Han , saving him and killing herself in the process. Han was left reaching for her in the cold air as the car was dragged to and fro by the plane. He stood in anger grabbing the guy that had caused the love of his life to die and beating the shit out of him until , as he stood over him he had a better idea for him , and threw him into the screaming engine of the plane.

Dom got Hobbs and Letty in the jeep with Tej and Rome safely. He stared down at them waving for him to jump too. Dom shook his head and looked back into the plane , he had to get the chip. They had to complete the deal or they would never get to go home. He spotted Shaw running for the car and jumped in with him ,wrestling over the case until Shaw went out the window and off the back of the plane and Dom was left with the case.

Mia and the others drove the cars forward as fast as they could , pulling first one wing then the rest of the plane down. As the wing touched the ground and broke into pieces the fuel ignited into a large fireball. The body of the plane fell rapidly and Brian looked back , hoping to god that Dom had made it off the plane. His heart racing he watched as the plane literally exploded behind them. At the last second a car burst forth from the front of the plane and Brian smiled with tears in his eyes cause that could only be Dom.

But the joy was short lived as the car swerved and lost control , flipping in front of the speeding fireball that was the plane. Over and over again it flipped , careening out of the way of the plane as it passed by , but not out of danger. There were so many flips that Brian lost count. The plane finally slowed to a stop and they pulled to a stop , jumping out and looking anxiously for any sign of Dom.

Brian could only think of the last time they had been paying attention to each other , he had made the decision to leave and Dom had acted guilty of something. He felt the tears pouring down his face and swore to God that if he would just bring Dom back to him that nothing would ever keep him from cherishing him for the rest of their lives. Mia grabbed his hand in support and fear as they both watched the burning wreckage.

Finally when all hope seemed lost there was movement from the flames. Dom came carrying the case that he had risked it all for. Brian ran to him , not caring that he was hurting and exhausted. He jumped into Dom’s arms and kissed him , conveying every emotion he had. Dom brought his free hand up to cup his ass and hold him in place as he forced Brian’s lips apart so he could taste his boy.

“Where’s Gisele?” Mia asked as they made their way back to the group , Brian walking tucked into Dom’s side.

The look on Han’s face said it all. Mia was the first to hug him , squeezing and letting the tears fall. Brian left Dom’s side to join her , knowing that he would die if it had been Dom that was gone. Dom carried the battered case to Hobbs , Brian taking his place again.

“So this is worth billions , huh?” Hobbs just smiled.

“Name your price Dom.”

Dom looked from Brian to Mia and all the rest of the team. They were beaten and bruised , but they had won. He looked back to Brian asking silently if this was the right choice. Brian nodded and squeezed even closer to Dom. They were ready , all of them to go home. And they needed to mourn Gisele , one of them and he knew just where to do that.

“1327.” Was all Dom said as Brian grinned up at him. Hobbs looked confused.

The house had been kept clean by some old family friends , the furniture covered and such. The yard was a different story , that was overgrown in a bad way. If you looked closely you might find a bullet hole or two from Tran in the front porch. The numbers were hard to find in the jungle that had claimed the mailbox , but they were there , 1327.

“Don’t burn it this time , please.” Rome told Tej as he brought more meat for the grill.

“I never burn it man.”

Brian was carrying Jack around , a tour was in order of course. He gave Rome and Tej a wide berth as they argued over the barbeque. Han was sitting quietly on the back steps , half a beer in his hand.

“The air quality here is lousy , the traffic is bad , but I think you’ll learn to like this place.” Brian said as they made their way to the garage.

“And you have your own garage so you can build a car with uncle Dom and Brian.” Mia said as she took him back from Brian.

“Your first car better be a charger Jack.” Dom added from where he was telling Letty some story about chicken and grace.

“You mean a skyline , right?” Brian threw back. Letty and Mia only laughed.

“Like I said he’s a Toretto.” Dom smiled.

“So he can still go import and be an O’Conner too.”

Tej and Rome were manning the grill and talking to Han about his plans to go to Tokyo , like Gisele had said. This was both a homecoming and a going away party. They were glad to be back home and free , but they would all miss Han. They assured him that they were there for him no matter what , that he was family. Rome spotted Hobbs coming up the drive and had to fuck with him.

“Hey , Mia , you better hide the baby oil.”

“You better hide that big ass forehead.” Hobbs threw back without missing a step , Rome glared as Tej spit out his beer.

“I was just joking , but whatever.” He moodily replied.

“It’s official , you’re all free. It wasn’t half bad having you work for me. Even glad I got a new recruit.” He glanced back at Elena. Mia was worried but having a cop in the family was becoming a tradition.

“We all know you were working for me.” Dom teased.

“Agree to disagree boys.” Brian interrupted taking his place by Dom’s side.

“Not bad for a cop.” Dom said.

“Never thought I’d trust a criminal , back to work. Let’s go Elena.” Hobbs nodded to them as he turned and left.

Tej called them all to dinner and they all made their way to the large tables in the yard. It felt like a lifetime ago they had sat here eating barbeque and shooting the shit. Brian thought of Jessie and his prayer to the car gods. He hoped he had got to meet them. As they all got seated he spotted Rome grab a chip and take a bite.

“First bite , he’s got grace. House rules , man , house rules.” He called from his seat on Dom’s lap.

“Any of this ring any bells?” Dom asked Letty. She looked around and shook her head.

“No , but it feels like home.” She traded a smile with Rome.

“Okay , Roman , bless our table.” Dom said as he held Brian by his hips , partially to keep him still as he caught on to the minute wiggling he was doing to tease Dom.

“Father , thank you for the gathering of friends. Father , we give thanks for all the choices we’ve made , because that’s what makes us who we are. Let us forever cherish the loved ones we’ve lost along the way. Thank you for the little angel , the newest addition to our family. Thank you for bringing Letty home and most of all , thank you for fast cars.”

“That was beautiful , Rome.” Brian said and wiggled his hips , it had been 8 hours since he and Dom had christened the garage and there was still his room left untouched.

“That’s it buster , that ass is mine!” Dom snarled as he finally had enough of the teasing.

Brian was up in a flash and with a smile he was off into the house , giggling like a mad man. Dom nodded to everyone who was trying not to burst out laughing as he stalked off after Brian , trying to hide the hard on he had. He let the back door slam behind him. He was gonna enjoy sinking into Brian , for the rest of his life.

“Dibs on their food. “ Rome yelled. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy. “What , I’m hungry.” Everyone just shook their heads and ignored the noises floating out of Dom’s window.

_Preview…_

_Brian and Dom came crashing in their room , it had been an awesome race. Dom had won of course. Brian pushed Dom up against the door and ripped the shirt open , buttons flying everywhere. Dom groaned at the display. Brian only smirked and dropped to his knees , undoing the button in Dom’s jeans and yanking those down to expose his leaking cock. Dom inhaled as the cold air hit the heated flesh._

_Brian flicked his tongue out and licked the head causing Dom to moan. He gazed up at him through his lashes and waited till Dom was staring right at him then he swallowed him whole in one shot. Dom let him work him for a few minutes , spit and drool running down his chin. Then he grabbed Brian and threw him on the bed , stripping them as he settled over him. He made quick work of preparing him and was soon sinking into him._

_“Fuck you’re always so damn tight.” Dom ground out as he picked up the pace._

_“Harder Dom , come on champ.” Brian urged him on._

_Dom picked up the pace , pounding into Brian hard and fast. He was reaching the peak of his own pleasure faster than he liked. But beneath him Brian was panting and he wrapped his large hand around his cock and jacked him in time with the powerful thrusts. All to soon he was there and so was Brian , if the way he was writhing and moaning said anything._

_“I’m coming baby.” Brian ground out , spilling between them. Dom grunted as he felt Brian constrict around him and emptied himself in Brian’s body._

_They both slumped and tried to catch their breath. Brian was stroking Dom’s back and placing kisses on his neck. Dom bit the tender skin at the juncture of Brian’s neck and shoulder then licked it in apology. The phone ringing broke through the post orgasmic haze and Dom groaned as he reached to grab it out the pants he had discarded._

_“Hello?” he answered._

_“Dom , it’s Hobbs. I got some bad news , it’s about Han.” Hobbs whispered across the line. Dom looked over at Brian and Brian knew something was wrong._

_“What happened to Han?”_

THE NEXT ONE WILL COVER SEVEN …BUT I HAVE TO SEE 8 FIRST CAUSE I DON’T WANT TO STAB MYSELF IN THE FOOT BY SCREWING SOMETHING UP…GOTTA KNOW WHERE IT’S GOING BEFORE I CAN WRITE WHERE IT’S BEEN…HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….


End file.
